


Twisted fairy tales

by Cheesysquid



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gore, I'm going to hell hallelujeh, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid
Summary: What if the fairy tales that we have all come to know and love took on a darker tone? What if happily ever after was just a lie? What if the prince on the white horse was just as twisted as the devil himself ?A series of dark, smutty fics based on the fairy tales that we know <3 Tags will be updated as more chapters are added.++ Discontinued as of 28/10/2020. Thank you for the continuous support and I'm really sorry about this. ++------------Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and purely fiction. I do not condone rape nor abuse of any form, and definitely do not wish these sorts of things to happen to anyone in real life. There are dark themes that might not be your cup of tea, please check the tags and warnings before reading.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 512
Kudos: 615





	1. Welcome to my world

Hello, welcome, please take a seat.

It is such an honor to have you here with me, beloved guest of mine. 

Unfortunately, I don’t have anything to offer you. 

Unless… would you like to listen to a few stories that I love ?

What are they about you ask? Oh, please don’t laugh, but I do so adore fairy tales. 

The catch is, my dear, they are not the fairy tales that you have come to know and love. 

They are not happy, nor are they like a dream come true. 

More passionate than fire, and sweeter than despair. 

Where everyone is immoral, where happily ever after is but a sugar coated lie. 

Well then, my dear, it seems you are rather eager and curious. 

Let's begin, shall we? 

Tell me, which story would you love to hear first?

Would you care to hear about a prince who fell in love with a silent mermaid ?

Are you curious about a young prince who was hellbent on finding the owner of the glass slipper?

Would you love to hear the whispered story of a big bad wolf who laid his eyes on a maiden with the red shawl ?

Or are you intrigued to know about the fascination that the ice king had for a mortal girl ?

Oh? What was that ? You say we might not have time for all of them ? 

Ah do not fret my dear, we have all the time in the world. 

I am more than thrilled to guide you through these twisted little fairy tales of mine. 


	2. The silent maiden of the sea- chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fixation on merfolks and my excitement got the better of me, so I am here to bring you the first chapter of this series <3 Each tale will be divided into three parts, and I hope that doing so will make it easier for you to read and enjoy, my beloveds :D  
> I wrote this tale with my OC Lucy in mind ( yes the same Lucy from my other angsty, nasty fic), but you will mostly see things from her perspective, hopefully that will not hinder your reading experience :)  
>  **Special thanks to @shiningsparkles for helping me brainstorm <3 **  
> **  
> \-----  
>  **What's on the menu: Masturbation, disturbing behavior, unhealthy thoughts, obsession, V being a bit cray, dark themes. ********

Long, long time ago, there existed a kingdom in a far away land, cradled by the gentle waves of the ocean. 

Beaches where sand was as white as the most beautiful pearls, bustling markets where folks happily wandered along cobblestone paths. Harbors where fishermen sang old shanties when the first light of day reflected over aquamarine waves, small pastel-colored houses and beautiful lush forests. 

This prosperous kingdom, whose name had faded under the relentless currents of time, was home to a prince. Some said he was a gorgeous man who could take your breath away with one glance, while others claimed he was but a spoiled rotten lad. 

Raven locks that framed his face beautifully, eyes as green as emerald and voice as warm and rich as honey. He was loved by all, and spoiled rotten by his beloved mother and father the moment his first cry bounced off the walls of the castle. So beautiful, so precious, innocent and curious, always so eager to know more. 

He grew up showered in praises, revered by many, shrouded in so much love and adoration. So handsome, so charismatic, so regal and powerful. Whatever it was that he wanted he would get, whoever it was he fancied he would claim. 

Everything was in his hands, everything he saw belonged to him, that was what he believed. 

The kingdom was his playground, his people were his beloved pawns who would bow to him at his beck and call. 

But it all made his life boring. The more he walked through life with a red carpet rolled before his eyes, the more he realized that with everything in his hand, the world suddenly became a dull place. Nothing was thrilling anymore, nothing was worthy of his pursuit anymore. All the same faces, same old routine, how everyone fawned over him just so he would lavish them with his righteous affections, it all left him bored to tears. 

As he reached adulthood, it dawned upon the prince that he needed a bride. And that frustrated him so, truly, for no one in his kingdom was worthy for him to claim as his beloved. There was nothing new about the women he saw at the market, and there was no thrill in chasing after the daughters of the nobles. All of them, so plain, so easy and cookie cut, predictable and fake, nothing exciting, and far from titillating. 

“The timing just isn’t right yet.” was always his answer to shield himself from prying eyes, to keep his heart guarded against sugar coated words that nobles and commoners alike spilled as they offered him their daughters. 

The prince yearned to have someone who would drive him to the brink of insanity trying to win her heart. Someone who was worth the chase, someone who  _ made _ him chase after her until he forsook his own dignity, his world, his everything. That was his wish, simple yet so impossible. 

\---------

He took another leisurely trip that day, early in the morning, nodding his head and shooting smiles that held no emotions at those who greeted him along the way. Empty words, hollow praises and fake smiles, he was no stranger to them, had got a taste of them all. But of course he held no disdain for them, for his people, for why would he harbor such negative emotions for those who were inferior to him? 

So the young monarch wore his polite, kind and charismatic facade as he graced the streets with his presence, helping himself to whatever it was as he pleased. Some expensive, rare to come by fruits here, a bit of meat there. He smiled and waved the merchants a goodbye with grace, without sparing them a coin or even a second thought as he turned to leave, much to their chagrin. There was no reason to toss them a coin, for everything in this kingdom was his, after all. 

Following the old cobblestone path, the prince made his way towards the sea. A salty scent lingered in the air, the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore was akin to a soothing lullaby. Seagulls fluttered their wings as they flew over his head, silver clouds dyed in light hue of orange hung in the vast canvas of the sky. A refreshing sea breeze danced past his tall figure, coaxing ebony locks to dance gently and making him inhale deeply in bliss. 

The prince continued the walk along the shore, gazing at the faraway horizon and humming a little tune. Moments like this were a blessing to him. No one to disturb him, no empty, sugar coated words from those around him that struck a discordant chord in his heart. No need to fake a smile even when he was beyond exasperation, no need to keep up a princely facade. He was free at that moment, mind and soul, away from the maddening crowd. 

His little peaceful moment came to a stop when a beautiful voice reached his ears. 

Harmonious, pure, and even otherworldly. A song he did not know of, lyrics that he never heard of. Curiosity gnawed at the back of his mind, his heart raced with a burning desire and longing he never thought possible. Before he knew it, the dark-haired prince had already strayed from his path, determined to find the source of the beautiful melody that tugged at his heartstrings. 

On hasty steps, the young man made his way towards a secluded corner of the beach. The more he wandered, the louder the voice became. Something seeped into his heart, wove itself into his veins, clouded his mind and spurred his steps. He was so intoxicated by that voice, so attracted by it like a moth to the flame. 

“Where are you…? Who are you…?” he muttered, enchanted and utterly curious as to who could have such a voice that mesmerizing. 

And that was where he saw her. 

All thoughts left his mind the moment the prince gazed at the figure that sat perched on a big rock. Golden locks that cascaded down her frame, skin so fair and rosy lips. Beautiful and mesmerizing, human and yet not. He thought it was unique, how instead of a pair of legs, the nameless maiden had a fishtail, the color reminded him of aquamarines and sapphires. The faint rays of the sun gave her an angelic glow, and for a moment the dark-haired lad could not help but wonder if it was all a dream... 

For truly she was the fairest maiden he had ever laid eyes on. 

He wondered how it was possible that he had never seen such a beauty in his kingdom, how it was possible for him to not know such a gem dwelled in the lands that he owned. And that did not please him, not one bit, but at the same time he felt an intense desire to be close to her. 

He was convinced that he must have her at all costs, for everything that he saw belonged to him. 

And thus he made his way closer to her, wanting to approach her and know more about her, the nameless maiden. Much to his dismay, however, the fair-haired being noticed that she was no longer alone. Her amber eyes met his for a fleeting moment before the maiden immediately leaped off the rock and disappeared among the waves, leaving the human prince all to himself and his thoughts once more. 

Disenchanted and forcefully pulled back to reality, a frown marred the young man’s face. Anger and indignation coursed through his veins then, for never in his life had a maiden denied him her company, going so far as not even giving him her name. 

And yet, at the same time, sparks of excitement became alight within him. 

There was something rather thrilling about being refused like this, something about not having what he wanted titillated him so. How very naive of her, the prince thought, that the fair-haired, otherworldly maiden thought she could escape him, could deny him her company, when she lived in the waters of his kingdom. 

A smirk slowly spread on the prince’s face as he thought about chasing after her, and a malevolent glint sparked in jade eyes as he wondered about what he could do the moment he got his hands on her. No, not even the ocean could protect her, he would hunt her down and claim her as his, and only his. 

“ Oh nameless maiden… How you intrigue me so…” he mused, and when footsteps reached his ears, the prince begrudgingly let go of his thoughts to put on his charismatic, charming facade. He turned around to see that a group of fishermen were approaching him, and the young man can’t help but feel their coarse way of talking grate his nerves to no end. 

“ What brought yer ‘ere, sire ?” one of them asked, oblivious to the hint of scorn that was hidden behind a well-practiced smile on the young monarch’s face. “Just a morning walk before the day starts.” the prince answered with a courteous nod before slowly turning his head to gaze at the rock where  _ she _ was moments ago. 

“ Don’t mind me curiosity, but did yer run into a mermaid?” another fisherman asked, prompting the prince to cast him a questioning look. “Pardon?” he asked, trying to keep his exhilarating joy at bay at the prospect of knowing more about the mysterious maiden of the sea. 

“ Yar, young lord, merfolks, they dwell in these waters.” the eldest of the men began, gently tapping on the side of his tobacco pipe, the smell making the prince try his hardest not to wince. “ Beautiful yet wicked beings, milord. They lure yer in, and get yer hooked. Let yer guard down for once second, and they drown you in despair. Best not to get too close, their temper is deadlier than a stormy ocean.”

“ I see…” the prince answered, casting a faraway look at the ocean that sang a silent song to him via the rhythm of the waves. A warning it was that he got, clear as day, but the prince would be lying if he said he wasn’t thrilled. Even if the ocean wanted to protect her mystical children, even if the waves wanted to conceal the nameless maiden’s presence, he would still venture out to the heart of the sea. 

If that meant he could meet her once more,if that meant he could feel her upon his fingertips and make her sing for him sweetly.

\---------

Ever since that day, the maiden of the sea was all the prince could think of. 

She was constantly on his mind with every passing second. He saw her wherever he went, and before he knew it, the prince had begun comparing everyone to her. No women could hope to match her beauty, no one was as mesmerizing as she was. There was not a single soul in his kingdom that could captivate him as she did, and suddenly every voice that graced his ear became so dull, so discordant. 

He began to neglect his duties, his kingdom, began to tend to his people’s lives less and less just to spend hours at the beach. Hours became days, and days became weeks, but that meant nothing to him. The young prince kept on wandering to the same secluded spot of the beach, hoping and yearning to see  _ her _ once more. But she was never there, he never saw her again after that chanceful encounter, making his heart sink while anger boiled in his veins. 

Before long, he started to crave for her. Incredible, he thought, how she drove him to the brink of insanity with lust. Everynight, when the moon hung high in the sky, when stars glittered like her scales, he desperately tried to seek relief. Dress shirt haphazardly unbuttoned, pants tugged down low enough to free his cock. Eyebrows knitted, plump lips parted, his moans and gasps bounced off the walls of his dimly lit chamber. 

Slender fingers wrapped around his length, thumb occasionally swept over the flushed tip. One hand moved in a fluid rhythm to chase pleasure, his other hand grabbing the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. He fantasized about her, letting his mind conjure the most debauched ways he would have her. 

How he wished instead of his fingers it was her lips wrapped around his cock. If he had her, if she was all his, he would thrust his cock into her awaiting mouth with abandon, he would weave his fingers into her golden locks to shove her head deeper onto his cock. She would gaze up at him with utter adoration, she would smile like a wanton harlot as he painted her face white with his seeds. She would sing for him, would call his name with that lovely voice of hers, would plead her undying love to him over and over because she belonged to him. 

“You will be mine… you will be mine… not even the ocean can protect you from my desires…!” he panted, hastening his strokes as pleasure began to set his body ablaze. “Nothing will keep you from me, the waves can conceal you for so long… I will.. Have you…!” 

Glazed over amber eyes, golden hair that clung to her skin, ropes of semen covering her face and bosom, that was what the prince saw before his climax washed over him. His seeds leaked onto his hand, beads of sweat gathered on his body, making his skin glisten as the dark-haired prince came down from his high. 

“ Oh maiden of the sea, where could you be hiding from me…” the jade-eyed prince muttered, biting his lip as he thought about the faces she could make as he had his way with her. Nothing could quench the flames of desire that burnt within him, not until she was within his reach. 

And of course no one knew of the emotions that coiled around his heart, no one suspected how his mind was slowly derailing with twisted intentions. The royal advisors blamed their prince’s lack of commitment towards his duties on stress, they reasoned that he was simply overworked to the bones. Thus, they suggested that their ruler went on a cruise, they proposed that he took some time off his responsibilities for some peace of mind. 

The prince decided their proposal was indeed agreeable, finding the fawning fools to be useful for once. No, he was not interested in mingling with the nobles, he also did not care about the women throwing themselves at his feet. There was only one thing on his mind, he wanted to see if he could find the maiden of his dreams among the waves. 

Perhaps he had given his advisors more credits than they deserved, for black clouds rapidly gathered over the horizons. A storm, ruthless and unexpected, greeted him, turning the once azura waves inkly dark. One moment of carelessness, coupled with the strength of the waves, and the young prince got knocked off his ship. 

He fell into the cold embrace of the ocean, desperately trying to stay afloat before the raging waves that seemed to want nothing else but to try and drown him. But there was so much he could do, his strength was nothing before the temper of nature. 

The prince slowly sank, deeper and deeper, feeling strength leave his body while darkness dotted his field of vision. How pathetic, he lamented, that he was bested by the incompetence of his advisors, that his trust was rewarded with his demise. Perhaps this was what they had planned all along, a little gesture of false kindness to destroy him. 

His train of thought came to a halt when the drowning prince felt movements around him. 

Golden locks that floated gently against the ebb and flow of the currents, curious amber eyes that held a worried gaze. Dainty fingers that cupped his cheeks, parted rosy lips and scales that shone so brightly even in the darkness of the ocean. 

Had he been on land, and had he been in a more favorable situation, he would have rejoiced, for the maiden of the sea was right there before his eyes. 

Without thinking, and using whatever strength he had left in him, the dark-haired prince reached for the mermaid. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her in, crashing his lips against her and pouring all of his heart into the feverish kiss. Euphoria seeped into his heart, joy ran through every fiber of his being. This was like a dream came true for him, a moment that he wished to carve into his mind. 

So many nights he had spent soiling the sheets because of her, so many restless nights with indecent thoughts of her plaguing his mind. He believed that all of them led up to this very moment, that she was always meant to be his. 

And yet his heart sank when she did not reciprocate the gesture, a twinge of hurt flared up in his chest when he pulled a way and saw the aghast expression on her face. 

No, that must be his exhausted mind playing a trick on him. Yes, that must be it, she was definitely thrilled to see him, that was why she rushed to save him like this. A smirk slowly spread across the prince’s handsome face as he refused to let go of the maiden of the sea. So ethereal, so gorgeous, that aura of innocence surrounding her filled his heart with so much desires. 

“I will have you, I  **_must_ ** have you.” was his last thought, and her lovely face was the last image on his mind before the young prince fell unconscious to darkness. How he lamented that when she was finally within reach, he was but a powerless puppet drowning into the depths of the sea. But it was fate, it must be. They were fated for each other, that was what he believed in. 

\---------

Some time passed by before the prince woke up to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. 

His body felt like lead, and a grunt escaped his lips as the dark-haired young man slowly sat up to look at his surroundings. Azure waves, vast blue sky before his eyes and a refreshing breeze against his skin. She was nowhere to be found, but instead of the sinking feeling of rejection and disappointment, a fire began to burn within his heart. 

“ So you have been waiting for me after all...” he murmured, raising a hand to touch his lips as memories of their underwater encounter replayed over and over in his head. Soft rosy lips, curious amber eyes, wonderful golden locks. He was determined to make her his, he was hellbent on claiming the maiden of the sea, and he was driven to defy the odds if it meant he would finally have her.

So why waited for her to come to him once more, when he could ride the waves to find her instead ? 

And thus the prince sought out the sailors who knew about the merfolks, asking them about whatever it was that they knew and ignoring the fearful expressions written on their faces. As grateful as he was that their stupidity allowed him to meet  _ her _ again, he could not forgive the foolish advisors, who met their demise at the gallow. The dark-haired young man thought it was an end befitting of these fools, and truly he had never seen a more honest look on their faces moments before they were faced with death. 

The prince organized a hunt for the maiden of the sea at the crack of dawn, when the sun barely peaked over the horizon. The old sailor was on board as per his request, and the young monarch could not understand why the old man was still spilling empty threats and warnings as they traversed the currents. 

“ Please, sire, rethink about this!” the old sailor pleaded, trying his best to keep up with the prince who was walking towards the deck. “She’s messin with yer head! Don’t let the witch of the ocean crawl under yer skin!” empty words, pointless threats, how he wanted to scoff at them. Had he not needed the old fool’s help, the prince would have tossed him into the ocean. How dare he talked about his beloved like that, she was the fairest of them all, purer than most and loved him more than anyone.

Hours passed by before the prince and his men approached an island that was far away from land, South West off the coast where not many ventured to. According to the old sailor, legends had it that this was where merfolks often gathered, hence the name Mermaid Island. 

“ There they are!” one of the men yelled, and from where he stood, the dark-haired prince could vaguely make out the shape of the shore…

As well as the figures of the merfolks that perched on the various big stones that littered around the island. 

“ There you are, my love.” the prince muttered, a crooked smile slowly spread across his face as his eyes focused on the mermaid with golden locks. His heartbeats drummed when a flicker of recognition became evident on her face, adrenaline pumped through his veins as their eyes met for the briefest moment. 

_ “ I have come for you.” _

One by one the merfolk leaped off the rocks, with the fair-haired maiden of the sea being no exception. “ _ Oh dear, it seems that my beloved is playing hard to get _ ” the prince mused with a devilish smirk. A little game of cat and mouse now and then would hurt no one, and he was more than willing to chase after her for that thrill. 

“ After her, the maiden with the golden locks.” came the prince’s command, with the young man almost failing to mask the excitement that was boiling in his veins. 

“ Row those oars and best those waves, men! Hunt her down!” bellowed the old sailor, but not before casting the prince a look as if the young lad had gone mad. 

Thus began the little game of mouse and cat, with the prince’s ship hot on pursuit. The ocean wind whipped at him, his ebony locks swayed in a chaotic dance while jade eyes locked onto the mermaid’s figure. Yells accompanied by the creaking sound of wood, his ship tore the waves to follow her, passing by rocky formations and nameless islands. 

Much to his expectations, and perhaps because she knew every nook and cranny of the ocean, the mermaid managed to keep a safe distance between herself and his ship, dodging the nets that were aimed for her again and again as she did. An impressive feat, the prince thought, truly she was the only one who was deserving of his heartfelt praises. But at the same time it frustrated him so, knowing that she was not intending to become his so willingly. 

“ It’s no use, sire, the lass is too fast for our nets.” the old sailor remarked, coming to stand next to the prince who refused to tear his gaze away from the escaping mermaid’s figure. Shivers ran down the old man’s spine the moment he saw the emotions that swirled in the young lad’s eyes, and the way he clenched his jaw showed that the monarch’s patience was wearing thin. 

“ Impressive, truly only you are worthy of becoming my beloved.” the prince muttered under his breath, still refusing to meet the old sailor’s gaze. How exasperating, how stubborn, and how arrogant of her to think that she could best him in a trivial game of chase. But the prince had another ace up his sleeve, and at the thought of his backup plan, the corners of his lips curl into a smirk that would remind one of a sly fox. 

“ Change of plans.” the young man stated, running a hand through his ebony locks and shooting the old sailor a side glance. “Get the baits ready, captain, we are luring her in.” 

\---------

Her heart raced as the fair-haired mermaid desperately tried to quell the fear that had woven itself into every corner of her mind. She had chosen to retreat to an area she deemed safe, away from the land dwellers who were hellbent on hunting for her. It was odd and even terrifying, she thought, how that one human was so fixated on her. The way his eyes locked onto her, those intense emotions in his jade orbs and the way he disregarded her siblings to chase after her, it filled her heart with dread. For a fleeting moment, the maiden of the sea could not help but wonder if she had made a mistake trying to save his life on that fateful day.

As if on cue and out of the corner of her eyes, the mermaid noticed that something, or rather someone, had fallen into the sea. 

Out of curiosity, and heeding the call of her instincts, the fair-haired maiden began swimming towards the person for a better look. As much as she feared land dwellers, she simply refused to let the ocean claim lives without a reason. Her siblings often chastised her for being too kind, claiming that her pure heart would be her demise. Disregarding her thoughts and latching her hands onto the body, the mermaid began pulling the person towards her, wanting to see if they could still be saved. 

And that was when she noticed that rather than the body of a living human, what she held in her arms was a corpse, and that there was something tied around their frame as well. 

Fear and utter terror paralyzed her mind, prompting the mermaid’s eyes to widen in fear before she hastily let go of the deceased land dweller. Before she could react, and as her mind was still in shambles because of her little discovery, the mermaid did not realize that a net was slowly closing in on her. By the time she realized that she was trapped within a sturdy net, it was already too late for the maiden of the sea to escape. 

She thrashed and clawed at the net, completely mortified by the fact that she had been captured and was being trapped together with a dead body. Her efforts were in vain, however, as slowly and gradually she was pulled away from the depths of her domain. The closer she got to the surface, the more she prayed that her siblings could save her, that the ocean would protect her from whoever it was that had preyed on her. Her prayers reached no one, despair and panic began to course through her veins the moment the net was raised above the waves. 

Blue sky that spanned over her head, chilly wind that whirled past her shivering body and voices that she did not recognize reached her ears. The captured mermaid could not help but curl up within the confines of the net, feeling scrutinizing eyes looking at her. She did not recognize these faces, and she lamented that her kindness was met with cruelty, just like what her siblings had warned her. 

When her eyes were met with a pair of smoldering jade ones, the maiden of the sea felt as if icy claws had taken hold of her heart. 

It was him, the dark-haired human who was trying to hunt her down from earlier. 

All thoughts evaporated from her mind, her amber eyes widened in terror and dread as the net was brought closer to his ship. Her lips quivered, body trembling all over as tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes. He was waiting for her there, and a lump formed in her throat when she saw the manic glint in his eyes. 

“ There you are.” a voice, warm yet so strangely cruel, graced her ears, and the mermaid could not help but flinch when she felt cold fingers caress her tears streaked cheek. She could not help but recoil at the contact, could not help shooting the stranger a look of fear that prompted a smirk to bloom on his face. There was something about this man that frightened her, there was something so sinister about that smile he was giving her that made her wish she had never saved him. 

_ “ I have finally got you, oh sweet maiden of the sea.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know about your opinions, so feel free to leave me a comment <3 That will water my crops and fill my empty tin can.  
> Thank you for reading !


	3. The silent maiden of the sea- chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello <3 I got carried away again, so here is the second chapter of V's twisted little fairy tale. Hope you will enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~  
>  **Thank you once again shiningsparkle for your help <3 I really appreciate it **  
> **  
> \--------  
>  **What's on the menu: More obsession, unhealthy thoughts, obsessive behavior, dark themes, face-fucking, breast fucking. ********

The journey back to his kingdom was just as rough and challenging. 

Days spent upon the waves, the prince’s ship tore a path across the waters to carry him home, as well as the treasure that he managed to obtain from the depths of the sea- his beloved maiden. 

In a small tank she was kept, curled up and afraid. Amber eyes darting back and forth, the captured mermaid looked at the figures that walked about on the ship with uncertainty and fear. Her heart constricted, partly because of her predicament, and because of a certain human who refused to leave her side. 

Elegant, slender fingers drumming in an absentminded manner on top of the sturdy tank’s seal, the sound making dread prickle at her skin. He stood there almost at all time, smirking down at his precious possession and refusing to take his eyes off her. “Do not get close to her. Do not gaze at her even for just a second.” was his command, spoken with absolute authority, a hint of wicked joy laden in his honeyed voice. 

How the mermaid wanted to shrink, or even become sea foams, when he crouched next to her little prison. Those smoldering gaze, the gleeful, manic emotions that swirled in those jade eyes of his, that deceivingly charming smile that almost convinced her he had no malicious intentions. He was gorgeous, that she could not deny, but at the same time the maiden of the sea could not help but wonder how such a beautiful being could be so twisted.

“ Don’t worry, sweet maiden of mine, for I pledge to protect you from harm.” the prince murmured, placing a hand against the glassy surface of the tank, utterly mesmerized by his lady’s beauty. 

Golden locks that reminded him of the warm rays of the sun, pouty trembling lips that fanned the fires of desires within him. Such a sultry gaze on that lovely face, and truly she was a bountiful maiden with that bosom of hers. So bashful, so innocent, so enticing and completely his. 

“ Ah that’s right, where are my manners…I am prince Vitale, but mind not the formalities my love, for you can call me V.” he stated, honeyed words accompanied by a vacant smile. “ I so look forward to our new life together, my beloved. How I adore you so…” 

The prince simply could not wait to embrace the nameless beauty, to hear her voice cry out sweetly in bliss and to feel her on the tip of his fingers. Patience was a virtue, but the embers of desires that flickered within his heart made waiting an excruciating chore. Fascinating how his maiden could make his heart quiver, while goading the darkest, most sinful thoughts of carnal desires to cloud his judgement. 

\---------

It was not until days later that the prince’s ship finally reached the harbor.

As soon as the heel of his boots graced the sandy shore, V received a warm, albeit unexpected, welcome from his dear cousin who hailed from another kingdom. Oceans apart as they were, the two young men shared a strong bond. 

Or at least that was what the prince wanted to believe. 

“ V! So good to see you again!” came the younger prince’s energetic greeting, a cheerful smile evident on his face while joy sparked in his eyes. 

Prince Vitale’s cousin, Nero, was a young man with shaggy snowy locks, whose eyes were as blue as the azure waves that surrounded his kingdom. The young lad noticed that the prince came home with an exotic bounty, which in turn piqued his interests. It irked the raven-haired man when his kin tapped against the glass surface of her tank like a curious child, making him grab his cousin’s wrist a bit stronger than necessary. 

The gesture shook their bond, but just barely, for Nero simply thought he had crossed the line. 

Bless the boy for he was always so good and pure at heart. 

V kept his maiden of the sea in a tiny little pool that was barely big enough to contain her, behind the locked doors of a chamber where no one was allowed to wander. Noone was to speak of her, and may the heavens protect those who dared let a word about his beloved slip out of the castle’s gates. While he spent time with his cousin, showing the lad the prosperity of his kingdom and exchanging news, the prince’s mind never once wandered away from that one corner of his castle where  _ she _ was. 

His smiles were empty, his gaze bore a faint hint of impatience and exasperation as he talked to Nero over a cup of the finest tea. It felt as if thousands of ants were crawling beneath his skin while a fire was burning in his chest whenever he did not get to be by her side. 

_ “Has the boy always been this chatty ? Heaven forbid, how can someone talk  _ **_so_ ** _ much ?!”  _

The anxious prince merely nodded and hummed along, the corners of his lips twitching now and then as his cousin continued to talk about the situation in his faraway kingdom. “ _ No, spare me the boring details of your godforsaken land _ .” V thought, aggravated and disinterested, suddenly wanting to do nothing else but to return to his castle instead of being on a leisurely hunt with his kin. Any minute spent being away from her was as good as a wasted one, for no one else was as deserving of his time as she was. 

_ “ I don’t care for your silly talks. Oh by the grace of god, your voice grates my ears !”  _ slender fingers drumming, stiff posture and jaw clenched. The dark-haired man’s composure was slowly crumbling, appetite nonexistent as he sat at the dining hall with his kin. 

The young lad was looking at him funny, that much lovestruck prince Vitale was vaguely aware of, but his mind was completely elsewhere. Amber eyes, golden locks, fair skin, scales that were more beautiful than sapphires and aquamarines. That was all he could think about, that was all he hungered for. 

To feel her, soft and exquisite, on his fingertips. 

To taste her, divine and sweet, on the tip of his tongue. 

_ What are you doing? How are you faring? Do you miss me? Will you sing sweetly to welcome my return? Won’t you tell me your name? Oh how I long to embrace you... _

“ Is everything okay, V ?” was the younger man’s words, laced with concern as he shot his relative a worried look. “You seem a bit tense, something on your mind?” Nero continued after seconds of silence, and while V knew his cousin meant no ill will, he couldn't help but feel irritated. The older prince had always hated being on the receiving end of prying questions, especially when he was not in the mood for friendly chit chat that wasted his precious time. 

_ And truth be told, prince Vitale secretly wished his cousin would just leave, board the ship and sail away from the shore, so he could shower the maiden of the sea with undying love and affection instead.  _

“Ah, yes, worry not.” V replied, shooting Nero yet another one of his well-practiced and charismatic smiles “ Just stress and constant lack of sleep, cousin dearest. I assure you there is nothing that is troubling my mind.” he lied without a second thought, picking up his silver fork and knife before cutting into the pink flesh of the fish cutlet in his plate. 

And as he chewed on the salty meat, the green-eyed prince could not help but smirk, thinking of how he yearned to devour her, to engulf her in the fires of his passion. 

\---------

The prince immediately returned to his beloved’s chamber the moment his cousin’s ship had departed from the shore. 

He made use of whatever little time he had during Nero’s unexpected visit and his duties to bond with her, cherishing every single second spent being by her side. Such a shy little thing she was, but that only fed to the darkest of desires within him. He tried to be patient, offering her heartfelt words of kindness and praises, talking to her so sweetly every day, hoping to get her to talk to him. 

But she never uttered a word. 

Prince Vitale could feel his patience begin to wear thin as days passed by. 

How his heart swelled when she snapped her head up as soon as the doors to her chamber were opened, as soon as his footsteps reached her ears. He found it so sweet, so endearing of her, how she shivered when his fingers grazed her cheeks. Beautiful, mesmerizing, innocent and captivating. His eyes began to wander, fascination setting his nerves ablaze as the prince gazed at the silent lass’ body. A chuckle rumbled deep in his chest when she shied away from his lecherous caress, oh such a sweet girl she was.

" I'm so sorry my sweet maiden, it must have been so lonely here." he murmured, brushing the back of his fingers against the soft skin of her cheek. A tender gesture, contradicting the intensity of the lust that was slowly breaching his controls. 

" My sincere apologies for not being by your side, my cousin and his nonsensical tales have kept us apart for days.” a smile began to spread on his face just as a perverse glint sparked in his jade eyes. “ But fret not, my love, I shall be with you everyday from now on." he cooed at her, once again hoping to hear her sweet voice that drowned his heart in both frustrations and longing. 

But she still did not utter a word. 

V tried to be respectful, tried to reign his fervent affections that overflowed in his heart. He gave her space, he gave her whatever it was that she wanted. Pretty stones, the finest of fish, jewelries, anything, everything. He abandoned his people for her, worked them to the bones to fetch her gifts, disregarded his duties just to be by her side, hours after hours,day after day.

But her eyes were so dull, that little spark of curiosity was no longer there. 

She was so distant, so silent, so devoid of life, a far cry from when he first laid eyes on her.

And that was the last straw, for prince Vitale’s patience was no more. 

If she was not willing to yield her heart to him, then he would make her submit. 

The prince visited his mermaid again that day, paying no mind to whoever crossed his path. A fire burnt in his heart, desires woven themselves so deep into every fiber of his being. He made his way to her chamber, taking in a deep breath to salvage the last bits of his composure before opening the door . Putting on his best behavior, even when he wanted nothing else but to have his way with her, V approached his beloved, reaching a hand towards her as he did. 

"Why so bashful, my maiden? Have I not been kind enough to you?" he asked, gently bringing a lock of her hair to his lips. “ You need not worry, I will always be gentle with you.” a sugar-coated lie, because deep down he wanted nothing else but to ruin her. 

It frustrated him to no end, truly, for she still would not speak to him, still would not melt under his touch like the women of his kingdom who fawned over him. His patience was no more, his self-control was crumbling under the raging flames of desires. And that was when it dawned on exasperated prince Vitale that perhaps he no longer needed to be the perfect, gentle prince before her anymore. 

"Why won't you talk to me, my sweet. I long to hear your voice." he gently stroked her cheek, losing another fragment of his mind as she shied away from his touch for the umpteenth time. The prince clenched his jaw as he noticed the defiant frown on her face, saw how she pursed her lips as if wanting to further challenge him and his already nonexistent patience. 

"Please, dear maiden, do not test my patience so much. You know how much I love and desire you." he pleaded to her, clinging to the last shred of decency and conscience that he was amazed he still had. 

But her silence was her ultimate answer. Deafening, maddening, absolutely suffocating. 

That was when V gave into his carnal desires, for truly the more she resisted him, the more he was determined to break the walls she had built around herself. 

" Forgive me, darling, for I was never what one would call a virtuous man."

Water splashed as the dark-haired prince jumped into her pool, not caring how his soaked clothes clung to his skin, nor the way the mermaid’s eyes widened in what could best be described as fear. Without a word, V planted his knees on either side of his beloved’s tail. He roughly grabbed her cheeks and crashed his lips against hers in a feverish kiss, finding no more amusement in her little mind games. 

Bliss spreads through his body, making him let out a contented sigh. A moan bubbled in his throat as prince Vitale blindly reached for his maiden’s hands, pinning them against the walls of her confines when she began hitting her fists against his shoulders. Her lips were so soft, kissing her felt so mind-numbingly good that he could not help but yearn for more. 

V swept his tongue against the silent maiden’s lips, in a wordless yet firm demand for entrance that she vehemently denied him.  _ “How stubborn.”  _ he mused, letting go of her hands to roughly grope at her breasts. His tongue snaked into her mouth as soon as a muted cry left her lips, dancing with hers, memorizing every nook and cranny and brushing against the roof of her mouth. Sparks of triumphant joy danced through his veins when her thrashing slowly became weaker, when her hits on him became strengthless jabs. 

Rolling her nipples between his fingers, squeezing the soft globes of her breasts, V continued exploring his beloved’s moist cavern. The way she trembled, how her breaths became ragged, how she jolted when he sucked on the tip of her tongue, he adored it all. Breaking their kiss, but not before giving her nipple a soft flick that made her jolt in response, a devilish smirk bloomed on the prince’s face as he saw the dazed look in his maiden’s eyes. 

He simply could not wait any longer. 

Droplets of water fell one after another as V slowly stood up. With his gaze locked with hers, he began to undo his pants, pulling the piece of clothing low enough to free his cock, throbbing and erect. Slender fingers woven into her golden locks, and ignoring the aghast expression on her face, he pushed her head forward, holding his cock before her trembling lips with his other hand. 

“ Part your lips.” a command, spoken in a cold yet stern voice that made her eyes shoot up at him, made her shake her head meekly. Her feeble efforts of resistance did not please him, causing V to narrow his eyes dangerously at the maiden of the sea.

"Be a good girl now, there’s only so much patience that I can offer you." he warned, giving her a look sharper than the blade of his sword, paying no mind to how her eyes widened at his words. 

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips when he saw how the mermaid shot him a defeated look before slowly opening her mouth, rosy lips forming a perfect little “O”. 

“Mind your teeth, darling.” V murmured, hissing in bliss as his shaft slowly entered her awaiting mouth. “ Be sure not to displease me, I can be very unkind.” was his second warning, and seeing that she seemed to take his words to heart, the prince could not help but pet the maiden’s head lovingly. 

Pleasure wracked through his body, making his eyes nearly roll back, blinding him to how she was clawing at his thighs when his cock reached the back of her mouth. How adorable that she choked on his length. Such a good girl she was, letting him thrust his cock into her mouth again and again. 

_ If her mouth felt this heavenly, he could only dare to imagine how good it would feel to be inside of her.  _

“ Such a good girl. Stay still for me, darling.” V purred, slowly withdrawing his hips before thrusting his cock back into her moist cavern once more. There was something so sexy, so erotic about the way she bashfully looked up at him with his cock in her mouth. So this is how it felt like to have his dreams come true, for he had fantasized of having her lips wrapped around his cock nights after nights. 

Slow and languid, he continued to seek his own pleasure, licking his lips as he gazed down at the flustered daughter of the sea. Such a shame that she chose to defy him by being silent, for he would gladly fill her mouth with his seeds had she been more vocal, had she been moaning around his penis like a wanton harlot he knew she could be.

Pleasure numbed his mind, twisted affections constricted around his greedy heart. More, he craved more, and as such he truly could not afford to be gentle with her anymore. His beloved maiden was a good, obedient girl, truly she would not mind if he got a bit rougher now, would she? 

Grabbing onto the silent mermaid’s head with both of his hands, the perverse prince began thrusting harder and faster into her mouth, relishing in the euphoria that made him smirk like a fiend. Perhaps that’s what he was, a fool delirious on love and want for the maiden of the sea. Whatever it was he promised her, whatever sweet words that he gave her, none of them meant anything anymore. 

“ So good… Haaa so good…!” V panted, continuing to thrust his hips back and forth into the fair-haired maiden’s mouth with abandon, hellbent on seeking more pleasure. Jaded eyes squeezed shut, head tilted back and lips forming a crooked grin, he was completely lost in the waves of carnal bliss. 

As he opened his eyes to gaze at his beloved once more, an idea appeared in the prince’s mind the moment he caught a glimpse of her bosom. Full, perky, soft and round, bouncing with each of his thrusts. And that reminded him of one of his filthy fantasies, he had always wanted to see his cum on those breasts. 

A thin string of saliva lingered between the mermaid’s lips and the flushed tip of his cock when V withdrew himself from her mouth. Heaven forbid, truly he could not get enough of that dazed look on her face, for that expression screamed to be ruined. He reached for her, maneuvering her until her upper body was flat against the floor, making her shiver as her back met with the cold material of marble. 

How he adored that sweet expression on her face, a mixture of shock and terror that set him ablaze with lust when he stuffed his cock between her breasts. “ Such a bountiful maid you are, my sweet.” he cooed at her, pushing her breasts together and hissing at the sweet friction when his cock rubbed against her skin. Back and forth, rough and uneven, so much pleasure coursed through his veins that the dark-haired prince no longer bothered to keep up the fluid, languid rhythm of his hips. 

He needed release, he wanted to paint her face white, to see how debauched she would be with his seeds smeared all over her skin. 

He wanted to show her that resistance was futile before his lustful desires, wanted to break through her defiance, wanted to ruin her beyond salvation. 

“ I’m cumming…! I’m cumming…!” V panted, moaned and groaned without shame, feeling each and every one of his nerves lit ablaze with intense pleasure. So close, almost there, just a bit more. He thrusted his hips with abandon, not caring about the discomfort that was written over her face, how terror swirled in her misty amber eyes.

With a few more thrusts, the prince’s hips stuttered as his climax washed over him in great waves. He came with a hoarse cry, feeling his head go blank, all thoughts washed away from his mind as he reached cloud nine. Plump lips parted, eyebrows knitted and jade eyes squeezed shut. His body trembled, fingers digging into her skin hard enough to leave behind bruises. 

And when he gazed at her, all the while slowly coming down from his high, a twisted sense of accomplishment filled his racing heart. 

Ropes of semen shot across her flushed face and smeared all over her heaving chest. Golden locks sprawled around her on the cold hard floor, amber eyes squeezed shut and trembling lips parted. 

She looked positively sinful and divine, and the wicked prince revelled in how he had made the stubborn maiden of the sea yield to his most perverse intentions . 

“ You did well, my love.” V praised breathlessly, caressing her cum-streaked cheek and chuckling at how she flinched in response. “ I will be visiting you more often from now on, do miss me.” he cooed at her, gently tracing her bottom lip with his thumb as indecent thoughts swarmed his mind once more. Now that he had got a taste of euphoria with her submission, V definitely could not stop craving for more. 

For she was the forbidden fruit that he would gladly devour until the very last bite. 

\---------

True to his words, V spent his days being by her side afterward.

He did not care that the streets were no longer safe for his people to wander, he had no interest in knowing that his politics were drowning his kingdom in stagnation. 

It was not his problem that the waves were ruthless whenever he sent his fishermen to hunt for the finest catch in her name. It was not his concern that he had stopped corresponding with other kingdoms, with Nero’s letters being no exception.

None of it mattered, for as long as he got to be with her, as long as he got to see how debauched she was after he had got his way with her, V was content. 

It was a full moon night when prince Vitale visited his lover, marking it the second month that she had come to live at his abode. Pale rays of moonlight poured into the castle through its windows and onto the marble floor as footsteps bounced off the dark walls. The prince’s tall figure cast a long shadow on the floor as he rounded the corner to reach where his love was kept, hidden from prying eyes and protected from harm. 

The chamber’s doors slowly opened with a creaking sound, stirring the silence of the castle and letting some faint light seep into the darkness of the room. “ My love, I have come.” the prince sweetly called out to his mermaid, on his face was a gentle smile that could easily lull others into thinking that he had nothing but the best intentions for them. 

But his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach the moment his eyes drank in the sight of an empty pool. 

“ My love…?” the dark-haired prince called out, voice shaky as ominous thoughts began to swarm his mind. On hasty steps he approached her little home, feeling darkness and even a sliver of anger begin to tug at his quivering heart. Who took his beloved away? Who  _ allowed _ her to escape? She was not permitted to be anywhere else but within his reach, for she was his fated bride that had been kept hidden beneath the waves for too damn long. 

As he knelt before the empty pool shivering from sinister emotions, out of the corner of his eyes, V saw a wet trail. He let his eyes follow out of curiosity, noticing that it led to a dark corner of the chamber. The moon peaked out from behind foreboding clouds at that moment, shedding light into the room through the tiny gaps of its tiny window’s iron bars. 

And that was when he realized that a feminine figure was sitting there, all alone and shivering. Golden hair, pale trembling lips and dull amber eyes. She was there, hugging herself and shooting him a terrified look that reminded him of a wounded, stray cat. But there was something different about her, something that made his eyes widen in astonishment as realization slowly sank in his mind. 

He questioned his sanity for a moment as jade eyes drank in her form, for instead of her beautiful tails, the maiden of the sea now had a pair of legs. 

“Wonderful… Impossibly wonderful...” the prince muttered under his breath, exhaling a shaky breath as he felt glee spread through his body. He then made his way towards the trembling maiden, failing to see that the closer he approached her, the more the nameless girl tried to scoot away from him to no avail. 

Kneeling before her, the young monarch took hold of the lass’ ankle, paying no mind to how she flinched at the gesture, nor how she shook her head when he brought her calf closer to his lips. A crooked smile spread across his face as prince Vitale gazed at his beloved’s leg, savoring how delicate she felt within his grasp. 

“ I have heard that your kind becomes human when separated from the sea for too long...” V murmured, slowly trailing his fingers up her calf in a rather obsessive manner. He pressed a gentle kiss to her skin, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he did. 

“What a blessing it is, my beloved.” a wolfish smirk that sent shivers to run down the maiden’s spine, elegant, slender fingers slowly made their way down her thigh. He could barely contain the excitement that sizzled beneath his skin, for his deepest, darkest and most twisted dreams were about to become a reality. 

_ “ We can finally consummate, I can finally claim you as mine. You will cry out my name to the heavens, maiden of the sea, I will make sure of it.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? Your feedbacks to me are like motivation to Vergil ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) <3


	4. The silent maiden of the sea- chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, I have finished writing the last part of V's tale~ I hope you will enjoy the grand finale <3  
> \-------------  
>  **Warnings + what's on the menu: Obsessiveness, dark themes, unhealthy thoughts, creampie, breeding kink (?), non-con, loss of virginity, vaginal fingering, multiple orgasms, other disturbing matters that I may not have mentioned here, please proceed with caution. ******

The prince chuckled at how adorable his maiden looked, grabbing onto his wrist with her hands the moment his fingers reached her core. Her attempt was thwarted, however, for her strength was nothing compared to his desires. V could not help but suck a breath through his teeth as he traced her folds, could not help the wicked smirk on his face when he felt her velvety walls on his fingertips as he dragged two slender fingers in and out of her slowly, lecherously. 

“Heavens help me… You’re so tight.” V remarked, licking his lips like a wolf who managed to corner a helpless rabbit that was _her_. He loved how her face contorted so lewdly in bliss, that little hint of agony in her eyes drove him crazy with lust. 

Slowly coaxing her legs further apart, the prince began driving his fingers in and out of her virgin sheath in earnest, panting ragged breaths and moaning without shame as her essence coated his digits. In and out, back and forth, crooking his fingers within her to graze against that sweet spot that made her throw her head back. Inserting a third finger into her tight entrance, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss, letting his tongue waltz with her while palming at her breast with his other hand. 

Feeling her insides clenching onto his fingers, V broke the kiss just so he could see how the nameless maiden’s face would be like when euphoria numbed her mind. She came with a soundless cry, eyes shot open in shock and lips trembling. Her nails dug harshly into his skin, but the prince paid no mind to the pain that prickled at his wrist as he could not tear his lustful gaze away from her.

Never in his life had he seen such an erotic face. 

“Mm... You truly taste divine... Sweeter than ambrosia even.” the prince murmured, staring into the maiden of the sea’s dazed amber orbs as he licked his fingers clean, shivering as her flavor grazed his taste buds. The fire of desires was still burning deep within him, depravity beckoned for him to ruin her at the back of his mind. He was far from satisfied, far from being content just from seeing her come apart on his fingers. 

“Come with me, my beloved.” sugar-coated words spoken in the most gentle voice, dyed in the colors of ravenous desires as prince Vitale gathered his maiden’s pliant form in his arms. So precious, so beautiful, so ready to be broken. He wanted to do nothing else but to drown her in bliss. Such a fitting punishment for she had played that silent game for too long, had denied him her sweet affections for far too many of his sleepless nights. 

“We shall become one tonight. Let’s both be drowned in waves of utter ecstasy together.”

And thus he carried her back to his chamber, paying no mind to the pleading gaze she shot him, not caring about how she squirmed in his hold along the way.

The dark-haired prince placed his beloved on the king-sized bed as if she was made of glass, gentle demeanor betrayed by the predatory gaze on his face. Smoldering, lustful jade orbs locked with frightened amber ones as V began to shed his clothes, popping one button after another. His dress shirt and pants met the floor with a quiet sound before the perverse prince got onto the bed, before he hovered on top of the mermaid’s trembling form, licking his lips as he did. 

A silky red ribbon retrieved from the drawers of his nightstands, the velvety material painted a contrast against her skin. Her wrists were bound, his hand on the side of her head, the other gently caressing her cheek as he smiled down at her. Fragile, vulnerable, gorgeous, enticing. Her eyes fluttered close, her body tensed when his lips latched onto her neck. Sucking, biting, licking. A satisfied smirk spread across his face as his jade eyes drank in the marks he had left on her skin, admiring his handiwork of utter dedication. 

How precious she was, bucking her hips when his fingers caressed her folds, biting her lips when his tongue flicked over her hardened nipple. He kept his eyes locked on her face the whole time, feeling heat bloom in his heart as her body responded to his lewd ministrations in earnest. Sucking, licking, teething at her nipple while his fingers went in and out of her core, smirking at her when she threw her head back when he rolled and pinched her clit. 

Pressing opened mouth kisses down her body, V offered her a brazen worship of her beauty, reveling in her softness and warmth. The prince exhaled a shaky sigh of adoration as his face was inches away from her core, warm breath fanning her glistening lips as he shot her a wolfish grin. _“Hmm, I should have tied her legs too…”_ he mused, grabbing the silent maiden’s thighs and placing them over his shoulder when she began squirming once more, vice grip and fingers digging into her skin.

Tantalizing on the tip of his tongue, making him flutter his eyes closed as he savored the taste of her purity. Sweeter than ambrosia, downright and sinfully delectable. Up then down, left then right. He licked a broad stripe up her labia, drove his tongue into her without a warning. In and out, back and forth, he made love to her with his tongue, thrusting the wet muscles in and out of her again and again. Pleasure was starting to make her all pliant in his grasp, V could tell, for instead of thrashing in resistance, she was all but writhing in bliss. 

Seeing her like this fanned the flames of desires within him, making him yearn to hear her voice even more. 

That was all he wanted, to hear her moan for him, to hear her cry out his name as she came apart on his tongue, his fingers. 

And yet to his disappointment, she still would not make a sound. 

A frustrated growl rumbled deep within his chest as V ceased his ministrations, failing to notice how the dark, sinister scowl on his face made the mermaid widen her eyes in terror. Frustrating, maddening, unreasonable. He had treated her with utmost care and devotion, had given her all of him, had worshiped her like a blind fool. All of his affection was rewarded with despair, for she still refused to yield to him completely, still would not let him into her world. All he asked for was to hear her voice, and all he wanted was her heart. 

And yet she denied him his wishes again and again, day after day, barricading her heart behind a deafening silence that made him question his sanity. 

“Playtime is over, maiden.” the prince crooned darkly, sitting up again and casting the fair-haired maiden a scornful look. There was a manic glint evident in his eyes, a sinister smirk plastered on his face as dark thoughts swarmed his mind . The sheets rustled as he pulled her body towards him, holding onto her hips with a bruising grip and chuckling to himself as the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance. 

“I have tried to be kind to you, tried to be the perfect prince for you.” he nudged his cock against her once, she shuddered in fear. “My love for you was rewarded with your cruelty, my affection tossed aside, my heart drowned in despair.” he nudged his cock against her twice, she shook her head vehemently. 

“Your little mind games tire me, cruel daughter of the sea. It is time you know your place.” 

And with that the perverse prince surged his hips forward, burying his cock inside of the silent lass to the hilt. There was something so thrilling about seeing that aghast look on her face, and he could not help but moan at how wonderful it felt to soil her chastity. A twisted sense of victory seeped into his mind as he saw the blood that trickled out of her stuffed cunt, as he saw how her face contorted in agony. 

V set a fluid yet slow pace, calculating each thrusts just to coax a reaction out of his beloved. Dragging his cock slowly out of her until only the tip was in, before slamming himself back into her cunt. Once, then twice, then thrice, over and over, making her body jolt forward each time he roughly shoved his length into her. She felt divine around his cock, the pleasure of being inside of her made him shiver in delight. Her velvety, wet warms hugged his shaft deliciously, burning the last shred of clarity in his mind to ashes. 

“Hah...aaah…! Such a snug fit, my love. You were **_made_ ** for me.” he panted, pupils dilated and lips forming a devilish, crooked smile. Raising her hips off the bed, the prince began to hasten his thrusts, shameless moans and grunts spilling free from his lips as he did. 

Erotic how her breasts bounced with each of his thrusts, enticing how her cunt stretched to swallow his girth. Misty, glazed over amber eyes, trembling lips and body glistened with sweat. He found her tears streaked cheeks so endearing, that dazed expression on her face was much better than the cold, distant gaze she always shot him. Submissive, ruined, debauched, that’s how she was supposed to look before him, that’s how she was supposed to be just for him. 

He slowly got lost in her , slowly lost his mind with how good it felt to plunge his cock into her cunt. Pleasure sizzled in his veins, desires woven so tightly into every fiber of his being. Gone were his restraints, ruined was his mind. He sought pleasure like a sinner sought salvation, delirious on the overwhelming, electrifying bliss that was driving him insane. 

Wet, lewd sounds stirred the silence of the night, the bed creaked and slammed against the wall as the young monarch continued to drive his cock into the silent mermaid’s cunt. Her walls began to clench onto his length, making him grin like a fiend as he realized she was drowning in bliss as much as he was. The thought of emptying his seeds inside of her thrilled him to the core, spurred him to chase release, made him thrust into her with abandon. 

“I’m cumming inside of you, my love…!” he murmured, not caring about the terrified look painted on her face, nor the pleading gaze she was giving him. “You will bear my children, daughter of the sea…!” 

She was the first to come, and as her walls fluttered around his shaft, the prince too reached heavens. Waves after waves of euphoria washed over him, making him tip his head back and let out a sinful moan as his semen flowed into her womb. Exhaling a shaky breath, V licked his lips and slowly withdrew his cock, watching how his cum slowly dripped out of her and onto the sheets. 

Such a sight for sore eyes, he thought, how beautiful she was after he had had his way with her. Body spasming all over, eyes rolled back and chest heaving ragged breath. He reached a hand up to trace her trembling bottom lip, smiling with glee at how ruined she looked. 

“I’m not done with you yet, darling.” he cooed at her, stroking his cock in one hand while absentmindedly pumping two fingers in and out of her mouth with the other. “That sweet body of yours is absolutely addicting. I will make love to you again and again, until the only thing on your mind is to succumb to my desires.”

And so down the spiral of lust and depravity he descended. 

Twisting her body into the most obscene positions, thrusting into her and whispering indecent words into her ears. 

Prince Vitale made the mermaid lay on her side, hooking one leg over his shoulder for deeper penetration, rolling and pressing her clit as he pleased in between rough thrusts. He took her from behind, grabbing her hands and pulling them back as he drove his cock into her awaiting cunt over and over. As his lust consumed him, and as she still would not make a sound, he no longer cared about her pleasure.

He did not care if she felt discomfort being pushed against the wall, with his cock rapidly pumping in and out of her battered core. He paid no mind to how she reminded him of a broken doll, snapping his hips up into her as he made her ride him as he sat in an armchair. A crooked smirk spread across his face, seeing his cock slide in and out of her cunt as he took her before a mirror, relishing in how she was made to watch herself get ruined beyond salvation. 

He shot his come across her back, on her face, over her voluptuous breasts and painted her insides white. All she could do was accept his overzealous lovemaking, being reduced to a writhing mess as he took her over and over. Depravity, debauchery, pain teetering on the brink of pleasure, all lines blurred. Her cunt gaped, cum dripping out from within her as the mermaid lied motionless on his bed, head lolled to the side and gaze empty now that the prince’s sex-crazed haze was over. 

The sight pleased him immensely, knowing that she was all but a slave to his ravenous desires. He held her posessively close to him as he came down from his high, running a hand through her golden locks while a malevolent grin bloomed on his face. That was but the first of many nights of his depravity, and as long as she continued to remain silent, he vowed to tear her resolve to shreds.

\---------

His world revolved around her from that night onwards.

She was all that he saw, she was all that he needed in this world. 

To hold her, delicate and warm, in his embrace. To feel her, sinful and tantalizing, as he made love to her night after night. 

Her lecherous flavor on the tip of his tongue numbed his mind, her sultry body made him but a love-crazed fool drunk on the sweetest taste of carnal desires. 

_“I don’t need anyone else but you, I don’t want anything else but your love.”_

He devoted himself to her, doing everything and anything just to finally have a taste of her sweet affections. But she still would not utter a word, and she still would not reciprocate his undying love and affection for her as time went on. Insanity dyed in dull colors of despair, and despair swallowed his broken heart whole. 

Before he knew it, the prince no longer left his abode. 

Locked behind the gates of his castle, the young monarch was oblivious to the chaos that was slowly engulfing his kingdom. Corruption spread like wildfires as nobles drained the poor to the last pennies, miseries spread as the powerless’ cries reached the heavens. It was not long before people trampled on each other to live. The once prosperous markets were no more, the once peaceful cobblestone paths now no longer safe to wander. 

The waves got higher and higher, the sea got restless and cruel. Gone was the sight of ships setting sail at the first ray of sunlight. Seagulls no longer fluttered their wings, and not a single soul dared lingered close to the shore. Women lamented the deaths of their husbands and lovers, the fishermen who were forced to ride the waves to hunt for the finest catch. Children cried for their fathers and brothers, who surrendered their lives to the ocean. 

_“Save us…! Help us…!”_ his people cried, hoping their ruler would be their salvation. 

_“Why have you abandoned us all?”_ his people wondered, losing hope as days passed, withering with how their cries and prayers reached noone. 

Pushed to a dead end, the seeds of despair were sowed into his people’s hearts. 

Despair gave birth to wrath, and wrath spurred people to seek an end to their misery. 

The embers of a revolution flickered as the prince continued to obsess over the silent daughter of the sea. It started with small retaliations here and there, a bunch of poor folks banding together to protect themselves from those who fed on their suffering. Before long, people gathered, determined to overthrow the cruel prince who never heeded their cries for help, who turned a blind eye to their sufferings. 

Blood splattered, bodies fell, steel clashed against steel. They began marching towards his castle that overlooked the kingdom. 

“Why won’t you love me… just as much as I have loved you...” the prince mumbled, heart broken and voice hoarse, as he knelt before his beloved who he had sat on his throne. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at her, fingers clutching onto her dainty hand as he searched her face for a hint of sympathy. 

Footsteps rang in the air as folks continued to make their ways towards the prince’s abode, chanting and yelling their anger and disdain for him. Dark clouds gathered in the sky, the wind lashed at their figures. They stormed the ground, crossed the bridges, destroyed the statues that were built in his names. There was but one thing on their mind: the prince must die. 

“ I beg of you…” he pleaded, feeling pain burn in his chest as she continued to shoot him a cold, distant gaze. “ Please… tell me what I can do… What can I possibly do to make you love me? I swear I will do anything…!” heartfelt words coated in sadness and hopelessness, spoken in a voice barely above a whisper.

At that time, screams and yells rang at the gate of his castle as the common folks battled against the royal guards. Bodies fell after another, trampled on and tossed aside as the enraged individuals forced their way forward. Animosity and contempt hung heavy in the air, they were determined to make the prince pay for the torment he had inflicted upon them. 

The prince hung his head in utter defeat, feeling his heart shatter as her silence pierced him like a thousand knives. Never in his life had he felt so forlorn, not once in his life had he felt so powerless. Everything was in his hand, and yet those hands would never hold anything if her heart was not his. How ironic that the only person he ever wanted, the only woman he ever loved, was the one who crushed his heart and hopes the most. 

_“Do you mean what you said?”_

An angelic voice reached his ears, prompting the sullen prince to snap his head up. He gasped in response, teary eyes widened in utter bewilderment the moment he saw the small smile on her face. He exhaled a shaky breath when her fingers cupped his cheek, his heart nearly leaped out of his chest when she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. So lost in her sudden gesture of affection, the young monarch did not hear the footsteps that were approaching his throne chamber, nor the shouting voices beyond the doors. 

_“ Will you do anything for me, my prince? Absolutely anything?”_

Her voice rang in his ears, melodious and heavenly, making him forget about everything else, coaxing a delirious chuckle to rumble in his chest. Bliss spread through his body, his mind fogged over with a thick layer of desires as his gaze bore into hers. There was something different about her, something that sent chills down his spine. But he no longer cared, nothing else mattered, for he had died everyday waiting for this moment. 

And thus he uttered one single word, unaware of the people who were rushing towards him and the daughter of the sea.

**_“Yes.”_ **

A malevolent smile bloomed on her face before the once silent mermaid screamed. Discordant, ominous, chaotic, broken. Her voice spread across the land, lulling awake the wrath of the sea. Her anger and pain, all the sufferings she had contained within her heart overflowed. A tidal wave came forth from the depths of the sea, covering the barest rays of the sun as it reached for the sky. It swept away everything in its path, swallowing and engulfing everything as it crashed down upon the prince’s kingdom. 

The once prosperous kingdom by the sea was no more. 

\---------

There was once a prince, who lived in a kingdom by the sea. 

He grew up surrounded by fawning fools, sugar-coated empty words and fake smiles. There was no one who truly loved him, a kingdom so vast yet he was so alone. His mind was poisoned with promises of absolute power, he believed that everything was in his hands. The kingdom was his playground, his people were his beloved pawns. 

He fell for a mermaid one day, a creature that the fishermen warned him about. Beautiful but wicked, bewitching but deadlier than a stormy ocean if wronged. His obsession blinded him, his devotion was his downfall. Her silence drove him insane, her scorn broke his heart. 

He tried taming the heart of the maiden of the sea, inflicting sweet, sinful torments of carnal desires upon her day after day. Delirious with his pursuit, he abandoned his people, neglected his kingdom, forsook the warnings of the sailors about the vindictive nature of the merfolks. 

His people wanted to destroy him, his maiden wanted him to face retribution. A love that doomed him from the start, a desire that buried his world beneath the waves. One single word and everything was no more. His kingdom destroyed, his people drowned, everything that he had all washed away, returned to the sea. 

Odd how he felt so light as he sank, strange how he felt so liberated as life began to dim within him. Golden locks, amber eyes and rosy lips. He smiled at her blearily, caressing her cheeks as her fingers tightened around his throat. 

_“Ah… you finally smiled at me.”_ was his last thought, and her crooked smile was the last thing he saw before the prince’s eyes slowly closed. 

A beautiful, cruel prince drowned that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus that concluded the tale of the drowned prince.  
> I'd love to know your opinions ^^ Do feel free to leave me a comment <3  
> Coming up next: Nero's tale.


	5. Shoes of glass- chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise~ I have returned from the void to bring you the first chapter of Nero's story, which is based on the tale of "Cinderella". I will be busy with work this month, so my apologies as future updates might be slow.  
>  **I can't guarantee that each tale from now on will have what you call a satisfying end. Please take into account the tags, warnings, disclaimers, and read at your own risk **.  
> **  
>  **What's on the menu: angst, toxic family relationship, dark themes. This chapter is sfw, meaning there isn't anything suggestive or smutty yet. ********

Seagulls hovered in the air, fluttering their wings and crying noisily. Refreshing, salty seabreeze, rays of sunlight reflected on the surface of the azure ocean as a ship tore through the waves, following a set itinerary. Ivory sail embroidered with a royal insignia, built with the finest craftsmanship. A tall figure stood still at the deck, blue eyes locked at the path ahead of him. His short white hair danced gently in the wind, lips pursed and heart racing as a strange sense of dread washed over him. 

“Your highness, judging by the current coordinates, we should be arriving at any moment.” was his loyal advisor’s words, something he desperately clung to just to quell the storm that raged inside of his heart. Prince Nero decided to set sail that day, wanting to visit his cousin who lived oceans away from him. All the letters went unanswered, all the royal invitations discarded, which only made his worry more ominous. And thus the young prince decided to embark on a long journey to reach the kingdom that was surrounded by the waves, leaving his land in the hands of his retainers. 

Yet his heart sank, for instead of the prosperous kingdom, all he saw was the vast ocean that sang an eerie lullaby.

“What is the meaning of this…? What the hell is going on…?!” his heart throbbed dull beats, and for a moment prince Nero wondered if this was just a nightmare he was seeing. The once prosperous kingdom was no more, the shore that was always bustling was gone. All that remained was the ocean, whose waves gently caressed the hull of his ship. The coordinates that were his cousin’s kingdom now led to nowhere. 

The young prince called for his kin over and over, refusing to believe that V and his kingdom were no more. He commanded his men to search for possible survivors, silently praying that there was salvation for the catastrophe that had befallen the dark-haired monarch’s lands. But his efforts were in vain, and with each fruitless search, Nero could no longer feel even the smallest sliver of hope within him. 

V was gone, the person he cherished more than anyone in the world was gone. 

And that devastated him, it crushed his heart to know that he had lost a kindred soul. 

“How could you leave me…? How could you leave me ?!” he all but cried, lamenting the fact that the sea had decided to claim his beloved cousin. A watery grave, darker than despair and colder than ice, the final resting place for a beautiful prince who grew up surrounded by lies and empty promises. 

\----------

You often woke up to the sound of the bell tower. 

Distant, loud, yet discordant, a sound that you had come to dread. Rather than being a disturbance to your limited hours of rest, the sound always signified that another day of being worked to the bones was about to begin. 

The small, skewed bed cried creaky sounds as you slowly sat up, still exhausted from having cleaned numerous windows until late yesterday. Sore were your muscles, heavy was your heart. Casting a look out of the tiny window of the attic, you heaved a sigh, grateful that it was a clear, sunny day. Running errands when it was raining would be a hassle, you learned that the hard way, especially since you lived quite far away from the center of the town. 

“I should get to the kitchen…” the old, wrinkly sheets rustled before you quietly swung your legs over the edge of your bed, shivering as the cold air grazed your skin. Changing into your usual attire, which consisted of an old, plain dress and an apron, you quickly got out of your little bedroom and began making your way to the kitchen. Sometimes you found it odd how you used to have a room and a warm, comfortable bed when you were younger. 

The kitchen was akin to a safe little place for you whenever you were not in a hurry to prepare breakfast. Not for yourself, but for your stepmother and stepsisters, for all you ever got were leftovers if they were feeling generous that day. Light enough so as not to fatten their frame, hearty enough to keep them healthy. Sunny side up, slices of bacon, a little dessert and a cup of tea, all to be delivered to their room as soon as they were awake. You learned the hard way to never steal a bite, lest your stepmother would discipline you with her whip and venomous tongue-lashings. 

Sizzling sound of the pan, quiet cackles of the stove, herbal fragrance of freshly brewed tea, sweet scent of a little flan. Balancing those trays was something you could definitely boast about, if you weren’t so busy slaving away for the day. You did not dread the heavy work as much as being on the receiving end of their words, each uttered syllable akin to a thousand knives piercing into your burdened heart. 

“Sweep those crumbs off my carpet, or help yourself to some of them.” was how your stepmother greeted you as soon as you had brought breakfast to her room. 

“Haha! You look hideous as ever. Must be why no man wants you.” sneering jabs aimed at you as your younger stepsister loudly chewed on her food, fork held in her hands and pointed at you. “Stepdad was right to leave the manor to mother’s care, you cant even carry a tray properly.” you could not help but bite your lips at your elder stepsister’s scathing words, desperately trying to blink away the tears that threatened to gather at the corners of your eyes. 

“Thank you for your kind words, dear sisters.” you curtsied, and hurried your way out of the extravagant room. That was your daily routine, serving breakfast to those who saw you as less than a meddlesome pest. Your dad was a kind and generous man, though he made questionable decisions whenever it concerned relationships. You did not blame him for leaving you behind, and you definitely did not blame him for his second marriage to this cruel woman. But sometimes, you could not help but wish that you could have come with him to a better place. 

“Breakfast is served, time for a little trip to town then.” you wiped away the stray tears that cascaded down your face with the back of your hand, exhaling a breath that you were holding. How fortunate it was that you could leave the manor for today, for you often saw your little trips to town as your little adventures. 

Any moment that you could be away from  _ them _ was a moment well spent. 

\----------

You always felt akin to a free bird fluttering its wing in the sky whenever you walked out of the door of the manor. 

Holding a little basket in your hands, you hummed a happy tune while taking in your surroundings. The sky was a vast, blue canvas, adorned with fluffy white clouds that floated lazily. Little wild daisies bloomed along the way, butterflies fluttered about and bird chirping amongst the branches of the trees that stood tall along the path that you tread. A smile blossomed on your face as a gentle breeze danced past your figure, carrying the comforting scent of the earth. Revitalizing, soothing, tranquil, you felt energy and joy course through your veins, felt our heart freed from all the worries and sadness in life. 

Following the same old path, it was not until a while later that you arrived in town. Bustling, lively and full of energy, a stark contrast compared to the heavy atmosphere at home. Cobblestone paths, beautiful brick houses and walls covered with wellkept overgrown. Merchants happily welcoming passerby, children chasing after one another without a care in the world. Wonderful was the aroma of freshly baked bread that wafted through the air, and you could not help but linger a bit longer than necessary in front of a bakery. How you missed the days when your father often treated you to pastries and breakfast at one of the cafes…

_ “Ugh... Now isn’t the time…” _ a wistful sigh left your lips, and you then continued walking along the busy street to purchase the necessities before heading home, not wanting to risk upsetting your stepmother. Some tomatoes, eggs, and perhaps some more potatoes… Heavens had mercy, whatever were you going to make for dinner? 

You decided to visit the stall where you often frequented, for the merchant had always been so kind to you in return for your patronage. He greeted you with a smile, to which you happily returned with one of your own. As you began picking out the vegetables to bring home, someone’s voice reached you. 

“Have you folks heard about that one far away kingdom that vanished?” your ears perked up right away, and you could not help but feel a bit of curiosity gnaw at your mind. “Ah yes, the kingdom ruled by that one young lad of a king. A relative of our prince, I have heard.” another person chirped in, and you could no longer stop yourself from eavesdropping on their little gossip. 

"His folly was a mermaid, see, meddle not with maidens of the sea for if ya treat them as a possession they take ye for all yer worth.." hushed words that prompted gasps and murmurs, and suddenly you found it hard to focus on picking out the most succulent tomato for your stepmother. To think that merfolk actually existed…

"Luckily the sea is nowhere nearby, so our fine prince is safe from these creatures’ vicious claws." Laughter erupted just as you began paying the merchant for the goods, trying not to show how you were dying to know more as you did. Maybe you could check if the bakery had some extra loaf of bread to spare--

So lost in thought, you did not notice the sudden excited scream that came from somewhere around you, nor how everyone suddenly stopped whatever they were doing to rush towards the main square. “Huh?” was all you could think of, watching how even the kindly merchant himself rushed out of his stall to follow the crowd. 

“Aren’t you coming along ? You will miss out if you don’t.” was what one townsgirl told you before rushing off, and you could not help but stand rooted to the ground and blink owlishly.  _ “What is going on, I wonder…” _ you began making your way towards the main square, curious as to what could have possibly made all the fair ladies in town lose their mind at a drop of the hat like this. 

It dawned on you the moment you set foot at the town square that there was no way you could see what was going on. The place was packed with people, and no matter how hard you tried, you could not weave yourself through the crowd. A frustrating situation, but that did not deter your curiosity from wanting to see what was happening.  _ “Time for plan B.” _ a small smile bloomed on your face before you walked away from the excited crowd. 

You followed a narrow street that was not too far away from the main square, holding the basket securely in one hand and lifting your dress up with the other. Your father showed you this little secret pathway before, and the man himself claimed that the best view of the main square awaited those who ventured here. Excitement bubbled in your heart, and suddenly you felt like a curious young girl going on a little egg hunt. 

“Huh? Was there a parade today?” you blinked owlishly, casting the square a curious look as you sat atop the rooftop of a tall building. People dressed in exquisite white uniforms marched across the cobblestone surface, and it was then you saw that they surrounded a figure who was riding a white horse. 

The person’s appearance alone stirred the crowd crazy, and even from the rooftop, you still grimaced at the excited screams of all the maidens in the area.  _ “These girls can rival stepsisters’ screeching voices…” _ a wry smile spread across your face as you continued to watch the event unfold before your eyes. Judging by what people were chanting, the prince was taking a leisurely walk through the town. 

“A shining prince on a white horse huh? I wonder if he would sweep me off my feet and make me his.” a little smirk pulled at the corners of your lips as you saw how the women swooned, how they poured their heart out as they welcomed him. “Oh your highness, please take me away from here--” you did a dramatic gesture, trying your best to impersonate what your step sisters always did whenever they talked about his majesty. 

And your heart nearly leapt out of your chest when your eyes locked with a pair of blue ones. 

“Oh no… oh no oh no...He saw me…!” you suddenly felt so self-conscious and timid, for all of the sudden the prince was looking your way. Without thinking twice, you quickly got off your safe little spot on the rooftop, and made your escape with haste from the town square. Your heart thumped with each hurried step you took, the jostling of the goods in your basket was the last thing you worried about. 

You finally came to a stop at the busy street, all out of breath and not caring how folks were shooting you funny looks.  _ “God… That was close…!” _ you placed a hand on your chest, heaving a breath you were holding.  _ “He’s really prince charming huh… I’ve never seen eyes so blue…”  _ odd how that was the first thing that came to your mind, but you truly could not deny that his majesty was quite dashing. 

“The prince is so dreamy, isn’t he?” you heard one of the girls who was dusting laundry nearby, who looked completely starstruck. “Oh how I could get lost in his blue eyes.” another girl chimed in, and at their words you could not help but frown. You were not sure what it was, but during that fleeting moment when your eyes met, you swore you saw sorrow in the young monarch’s eyes. And it made your heart constrict, for you knew that look too well.

The despair that became evident when one lost a person they held so dear.

“I should probably go home, enough fun for today huh.” you adjusted the basket in your grasp before following the cobblestone street to return to your home. Along the way, you could not stop thinking about the prince on the white horse, whose eyes held a dull gaze of loss. Much to your chagrin, your little detour got you in trouble, for you returned home five minutes late and could not serve your stepmother the tea she suddenly had a craving for. 

“Did you wander off with some men on the way? Why are you back so late?” you fought not to flinch at how she jabbed a finger on your chest as soon as you emerged at the foyer, oh if looks could kill… 

“Hurry up and scrub the floor, gosh can you ever do anything right? My shoes will get dirty!” at times you thought that your step siblings were not the sharpest tool in the shed, but you know a beating awaited should you voice those thoughts of yours. 

“Mother, sister! Haven’t you heard? The prince is holding a ball!” was what you heard as you dutifully scrubbed the floor, and you could not help but wince the moment your stepsisters began squealing in glee. A sinking feeling began to grasp your heart, and you let out a quiet sigh when your step family began discussing pretty dresses. 

Truth be told, you could not recall the last time you were allowed to partake in any gathering or festivity. The only times you were allowed to venture outside of your so-called home was when you needed to run errands. 

Odd how one never realized how wondrous freedom was until it was taken away from them. 

There were times you could run free, could explore and go on little adventures as your heart pleased. But those days were gone now, for you are nothing but a lass whose hair and skin were often covered in soot. Your world is bound to the little attic, where you woke up everyday to the sound of the bell tower. 

You did not finish until late that day, a normal occurrence given how  _ they  _ always worked you to the bones. Exhaustion woven itself into every fiber of your being, and on sluggish steps, you quietly ascended the stairs to return to the attic. Pale rays of moonlight poured onto the floor from the small window, and the bed creaked as you got under the worn out covers. 

“Must be nice to live in a palace and have everyone treat you like you’re their saving grace…” a sigh left your lips, your heart once again felt so heavy now that your little adventures of the day were over. How you wished you could go to the ball, to forget about reality for just one day and set your spirits free. 

As stars glittered on the sky and as a thick blanket of slumber covered the kingdom, at the grandiose palace, a figure quietly stood on one of its many balconies. Prince Nero cast a distant look at the night sky, feeling a cool breeze graze his skin. Thoughts raced through his mind, the loss of his cousin was a wound still so fresh within his heart. But there was something else that he was wondering about, something that sparked a little light within him. 

His majesty could not help but wonder, if he would get to meet the nameless girl who he saw sitting atop the rooftop during his leisure walk again some day. 

\----------

As the ball approached, your step family worked you to the bones even with more zeal than usual. 

You lost count of how many times they flaunted their pretty dresses, how they boasted the extravagant jewelries that you found, in all honesty, tacky. Preparing meals suddenly became even more of an excruciating chore than usual, for your stepsisters suddenly insisted on a diet that you needed to take care of on their behalf. 

“Mother, will little miss Cinderella come to the ball with us?” your younger step sister twirled before her full length mirror, smirking at how you were standing behind her with a bunch of dresses held in your arms. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, dear. She will only embarrass us with how hideous she looks.” your heart shattered at your step mother’s words, and you desperately blinked back tears as the three women laughed at your misery. At times you wondered why you did not follow your father to a better place, somewhere no one would ridicule you nor overwork you to the bones. 

You collapsed on your bed at the dead of night everyday, gazing out of the window at the palace that seemed so far away. Grandiose, luxurious, a far cry compared to the little attic where you dwelled. 

**_Someone, anyone, please take me away from here._ **

So was your prayer, quietly uttered in between choked sobs as you clasped your hands in good faith.

But no one ever came to your rescue. 

Time marched on, and before you knew it, the ball was already happening at the palace. 

Your step mother, ever the gracious benevolent woman that she was, forbade you to leave the manor for the day. Wash the curtains, tend to the dishes until they were sparkling clean, scrub the floor until it was spotless, tend to the garden until the final withered leaf was swept. The door slammed shut after them, leaving you standing all alone in an empty manor with a burdened heart. 

Droplets of tears cascaded down your face as hopelessness and frustrations ate at your mind. How unfair it was to live in a home that was no longer a home, to have a family that you could barely call a family. All you ever wanted was to live a happy life, to be surrounded by those who loved you and cherished you. Sometimes you wondered if your worth as a human being ended the day your father left you behind and went to heaven.

Your thoughts came to an abrupt halt when you heard someone knock on the door.  _ “That’s strange… did they forget something?”  _ you quickly wiped away your tears with the back of your hand, sucking in a deep breath to silence the storm that raged within your heart. On hasty steps you came to get the door, and much to your surprise, standing before you was not your mother, nor one of your stepsisters. 

An old lady was there at your doorstep, shooting you a kindly smile as her bony hands rested over her walking stick. You did not recognize who she was, in fact you dared say you had never crossed paths with her before in your life. 

“Hello dear… Please pardon this old lady, but I seem to have gotten lost. May I please stay for a spell ? I will be on my way right after these old bones have got some rest.” she shot you a pleading gaze, to which you simply could not find the heart to decline. And thus you opened the door wider to invite her in, helping the old stranger to sit at one of the comfy chairs at the foyer while you went to fetch a warm cup of tea. You sat by her side after that, giggling and chatting without a care in the world and helping yourself to some of the sweet treat as well. It felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off your shoulders, for it had been quite long since you last conversed with someone like this. 

“You seem perturbed by something. Is something troubling you dear?” you could not help but shoot the old lady a surprised look in response as she took one last sip from her now empty cup. Now that you thought about it, when was the last time that someone was worried about how you were faring? You were not one to lament about your life, but then again, there was nothing to lose with pouring your heart out to a stranger, who perhaps you would not meet a second time. 

And so you began telling your guest about your life, the burdens of your heart, how your hopes and dreams diminished within the walls of this manor, trampled on and crushed by your step family. “Oh dear me…! That is so cruel of them! I am so sorry to hear, it must have been so difficult for you…” the old lady then brought a bony hand up to wipe away your stray tears, and for a brief moment you could not help but shiver at how cold her fingers were. 

“Tell me, dearie, do you want to change your life?” her question caught you off guard, prompting you to give the old lady an astonished look. Of course, oh of course you wanted to lead a different life, you wanted to live a life free of scathing words and sneering looks, to be loved and cherished. You had no idea what came over you, but you nodded your head without thinking twice, paying no mind to how the smile that slowly spread across her face seemed just a bit crooked. 

“Well now, do allow me to lend you a hand my dear.” you watched as the old lady slowly rose from her seat, heart palpitating as your ears drank in the way she cackled. You insisted on repaying her, wanting to offer her a payment of some sorts for her sudden gesture of kindness. “Don’t you worry your little head off. Since you were so kind to this old lady, I need no payment.” there was something off about the way she looked at you, but you pushed back your doubts to follow her out to the garden. 

You were not sure if what you were seeing was true, or if it was all a hazy, whimsical dream. 

“Bippity boppity boo.”, and a pumpkin suddenly turned into the fanciest carriage you had ever seen. A little clap of her bony hands, and the mice that were scuttering about morphed into four beautiful horses. By the flick of her hand, the scarecrow that leaned against the nearby tree came to life, becoming a charioteer who tipped his hat to you. 

“Now then, as pretty as you are my dear, you can’t attend the ball looking like this.” the old lady remarked with a wrinkle of her nose, her words making you feel absolutely sheepish. There was truth in her remark, for all the nicest dresses you ever had were taken away by your step siblings the day your father left you all alone in this big, vast world. You had forgotten how it felt to indulge yourself in fashionable clothings, or how it was like to not be covered in soot. 

“Let’s make you the fairest of them all tonight, dearie.” before you knew it, your guest was once again hard at work. Sparks of light gathered around you, and a gasp escaped your lips as a dress began to materialize on your skin. Velvety against your skin, gorgeous and exquisite. This was perhaps the most beautiful dress you had ever seen, nor had the chance to wear in your life. 

“I’m glad that you adore the dress, but dearie, I have something I would like to tell you.” the old woman began, taking hold of your hand in her chilly, bony ones. “Make sure that you are home before the clock strikes midnight. Unfortunately, my handiwork can only last so long.” she shrugged and let out a dejected sigh. Her words did not deter you, however, for you were already on cloud nine at the prospect of being able to attend the ball that night.

You quickly entered the carriage and waved the kind stranger a goodbye, watching how her frame became smaller and smaller in your peripheral as the journey to the castle began. As joy and glee sparkled in your eyes, and as you were so drunk on excitement, you failed to see the crooked grin that spread across the old lady’s face. 

“It is free of charge until I say it is, my dear. Enjoy your time as long as you still can, hehehe.” she muttered under her breath in a discordant, distorted voice, before vanishing from sight in a blink of the eye and leaving behind a trail of obsidian dusts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always <3 Feel free to drop me a comment for your words always motivate me to do better ^^


	6. Shoes of glass- chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~  
> My apologies for the extremely slow updates on this series, but I have returned with the newest chapter to Nero's little fairytale.  
> Since I now have more time to write given the current circumstances, the next chapter should be out either next week or the week after that <3  
> \------------  
>  **Warnings: obsessive behavior, dark themes, gore, graphic imagery, violence, other disturbing matters that I might not have listed. Please proceed with caution. ******

You could not recall the last time your heart soared with joy like this. 

Freed from your worries, released from the confines of a home that wasn’t a home. The splendor of the castle stunned you the moment you left the carriage, eliciting a gasp of awe. Well-polished floor, ivory walls with intricate golden carvings and tall windows where silky white curtains rustled quietly. You could not help but marvel at the chandeliers that hung from the painted ceiling, and the beautiful statues that rested against the wall tickled your fancy.

Moving about you were faces you did not recognize, figures wearing the most exquisite attires. Airy laughter and chatter from the prettily donned up nobles and a beautiful orchestral tune flowed through the vast hall as you continued to venture about. The atmosphere here was so different compared to your home. Rich, exquisite, and light. Everything made you feel as if you had entered a different world, and that thought alone relieved you of all the burdens that shackled your heart to reality.

You could not remember the last time you were not looked at as if you were but a lowly insect. 

It did not occur to you, but your dress seemed to make you a head turner. With each step you took, others could not help but halt in their steps to cast you an awed look. Ladies gasped as they saw your attire, and gentlemen could not help but take a lingering gaze. A light blush dusted your cheeks as you were greeted by compliments, and you would be lying if you said you were not flattered. You let go of your worries, smiling and giggling with mirth as you conversed with other nobles. 

Compared to the tongue lashings and cruel words that you endured each day, this was such a welcomed change.

For once in so many years, you felt like an actual human being rather than a roach that scavenged crumbs of bread at the mercy of three cruel women. You felt confident, you felt beautiful, you felt freed from your insecurities and miseries. And so you walked towards the ballroom with your head held high, curtsying now and then along the way as you were greeted with honeyed words that warmed your long broken heart. 

Truly the castle was built to impress, that was the first thought that crossed your mind the moment you set foot in the ballroom. Luxurious chandeliers illuminated the room, tall arches adorned with intricate carvings that curved over big windows. People were dancing without a care in the world before your eyes. Their feet moved gracefully across the shiny wooden floor, in sync with the beautiful music that was playing. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw your step siblings dancing not so far away from you. The smiles on their faces made your guts churn, for you knew beneath that demure facade, the two ladies spared no second thoughts making your life miserable. You did not have time to dwell on that for long, however, as you were asked to dance with a nobleman who was enchanted by your beauty. Accepting his invitation, you curtsied and offered him a warm smile, before placing your hands in his and letting him lead you in a waltz.

“You are a very fair lady, my dear. Fortune smiles at you for many must desire your hand in marriage.” his words caught you off guard, for marriage was the last thing on your mind when you ventured out of your home tonight. Truth be told, the topic never truly tickled your fancy since you desired freedom above all. Offering the man a little smile, you gently shook your head and continued to let the rhythm flow in you. 

As the night continued, it dawned on you that in the eyes of these noblemen, women meant nothing more but pretty dolls waiting to be married off. One after another, they asked to court you, to discover whichever noble house you belonged to so that they could take your hand in marriage. You felt even more disheartened when you noticed the glint of jealousy in the eyes of the ladies, who were gossiping in hushed tones behind their fans. Ridiculous, you thought, that just moments ago they welcomed you to converse with them as if you were kindreds. 

It was daunting, if not to say downright disappointing, to know that there lied nothing behind all these sweet, honeyed words. Empty promises, fake smiles, you could not help but feel exhausted from being on the receiving end of it all. For a moment, you wondered if honesty and integrity were the bane of these people. How depressing that they clung to such soulless conversations in hopes of satiating their selfish desires. 

_ “I need a breather, lest I suffocate from all of this.”  _ and with that you excused yourself, biting back the urge to roll your eyes seeing how your previous dance partner latched onto someone else right away. 

Your footsteps echoed off the wall of the hallway as you walked away from the grand ballroom. “Gosh… these people can’t be any faker even if they tried…” you heaved a sigh, feeling disappointment seep into your heart as you continued to make your way towards the garden. The hem of your dress brushed against the floor, your shadow trailing behind you as the music became fainter and fainter with each step you took. 

A cool evening breeze greeted you as you reached the doors that led out to the vast, well-kept royal garden. Beautiful, vibrant flowers bloomed around you, swaying back and forth gently as if bidding you a greeting. Shrubs trimmed into patterns littered along the way, and trees stood tall behind the ivory fences that framed the garden. Tranquility seeped into your mind as you walked under beautiful floral arches, the sound of your footstep on grassy ground was much more melodious than the music of the ballroom

How fortunate that the weather was clear tonight. Stars glittered like diamonds in the inky dark night sky, not a single thread of clouds lingered. The moon reigned high, pouring pale rays of light onto the earth below. There was not a sound to be heard, and the silence brought peace to your mind. It was magical, you thought, how the garden reminded you of a mystical scenery from one of your favorite books you often read as a child. 

As you continued to wander and enjoy the landscape that laid before your eyes, you arrived at what must have been the heart of the royal garden.  _ “Goodness me…!”  _ you gasped in awe at the sight of colorful wisterias, and the ponds whose water reflected the beautiful sky above. Flower beds laid before your eyes, colorful petals danced gently in the air as a cool breeze danced past your figure. The scenery took your breath away, but it was then you noticed that you were not the only one there.

Standing near the fountain ahead of you was a tall young man, who had his gaze glued to the night sky. Clad in an exquisite attire, he exuded an aura of royalty. Pale moonlight illuminated him, and you felt your heart skip a beat at how ethereal he looked. “Ah…” butterflies fluttered in your stomach when he slowly turned to look at you, and for a moment you thought you saw a hint of recognition in his eyes.  _ “What do I do… what do I do... ?”  _ you panicked as footsteps approached you, and before you knew it, the prince was already standing before you. 

“Hey, sorry I didn’t notice you there. Are you lost ?” you could not help but blink owlishly at the young man before you. For someone who was of such a high title, his speech and manners were far from what you expected. Boyish, charming and even adorable, his presence made you feel at ease. Compared to the nobles, who showered you with sugar coated words, you felt as if you did not have to constantly doubt whether there were hidden motives behind each of his uttered words. 

“Oh… Good evening, your highness, I didn't mean to disturb your privacy.” you curtsied and smiled at him, feeling your cheeks tickled pink. “I’m just here for a little breather and a little peace of mind. Being near such a lively crowd is maddening.” you quipped, albeit in a bashful manner, almost forgetting how to speak for a moment as your eyes met his. 

And yet, at the same time, you could see hints of sorrow and remorse swirling within those blue orbs. 

“You too, huh?” your eyes widened in surprise as you saw the sad smile he gave you, and at the realization that he too could not tolerate the stiff, fake atmosphere of the ball. Something deep within you craved to comfort him, for you had an inkling feeling that there was a storm whirling without a stop in his mind. You recognized that look on his face, for it was the same forlorn gaze you had on the day your father passed away. 

“Pardon me for I am stepping out of line, but…” you laced your fingers together, taking a little pause to still your racing heart. “Is something the matter ?” came your question, and at your words, the white-haired prince before you shot you an unreadable, albeit surprised look. His lips parted and closed a few times, before a defeated sigh escaped prince Nero, followed by a boyish chuckle that made your cheeks feel warm. 

“That is a question I have not heard in a long time. Tell you what…” he extended a hand towards you and bowed, the smile on his face once again robbed you of your words. “Shall we dance ?” 

Warmth trickled into your heart, and a happy smile bloomed on your face before you accepted his little invitation. You danced to the ambience of the garden, twirling and giggling beneath the endless starry night sky. The world suddenly felt like a paradise made for two, everything else blurred as you and the young monarch got lost in each other’s eyes. Your heart soared, your soul set free, you danced as if that night was your last.

Before you knew it, you lost track of time. You sat and talked with Nero by the fountain, listening to him pour his heart out about his loss. Ah yes, the pain of losing someone you held so dear, a scar that may never heal no matter how much time passed. There was something in the way he gazed at you that made you feel sheepish, for he made you feel as if he had found a kindred spirit in you. Such an honor it was, you mused, that not only you had your chance to hold an audience with the prince, but you could converse with him as if you were always life-long friends. 

To your dismay, it was right at that moment that you heard the distance chiming sound of the clock tower, signaling that your fleeting happiness had come to an end. 

“Oh no…” you began and withdrew your hand from the prince’s grasp. In your worry-induced state of mind, you failed to see how prince Nero furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as you rose from your seat next to him. 

“My sincere apologies, your majesty. I’m afraid it is time that I must take my leave.” you curtsied and turned to leave, silently lamenting the fact that you did not pay heed to how time flied during your conversations with the prince.

You did not get far, however, for a hand suddenly seized your wrist, effectively halting you in your steps. 

Your eyes widened in astonishment as you realized the young monarch too had stood from his seat. His grasp on your arm was strong, teetering on the brink of being bruising, and you could not help but wince at his strength. “Please… my prince, I really need to go home--” you wanted to plead to him, wanted to tell him how you truly could not stay. But your words died in your throat when you saw how he was gazing at you. 

**“Where do you think you’re going ?”**

A strange sense of dread settled deep within your stomach when his words reached you. There was something about that glint in his eyes that sent chills down your spine, something you could not quite decipher. But you knew you simply did not have time to dally, the constant ringing sound in the distance was the reminder that you must leave. 

“Forgive me, I need to go…!” you managed to yank your wrist free from within his grasp after some struggles. 

You bolted, not daring to look back, even when the young prince was beckoning for you to stay. The garden suddenly became vast, too vast, and it was then you realized the place was akin to a labyrinth that seemed to not have an escape. The clock kept ticking, seconds were quickly becoming minutes. You kept running, you dared not stop, for you wished not to waste even a second. 

People stared as you finally made it to the main hall, but you paid no mind to their prying eyes. “Please let me through…! Sorry, excuse me…!” you wove yourself through the crowd, desperate to get to the gates of the castle where your chariot was awaiting for your presence. Your lungs burnt, your legs weak, but you knew you had no time left to waste. 

In your haste, and as you descended the grand staircase at the foyer, one of your glass slippers slipped from your feet.  _ “Oh no…!”  _ you chanced a quick look behind you, wanting to pick up the little slipper. When your eyes caught a glimpse of the royal guards making their way towards you, however, you had no choice but to keep running. 

Words could not describe the relief that overwhelmed your heart when you finally reached your carriage. Without wasting a second, you quickly entered, and was then on your way home. Your heart was still beating hard against your ribcage, and you struggled to regain your breath as your chest felt so tight. The scenery outside passed by in a blur, and no sooner had you reached the front doors of your home, the magic immediately faded. No more fancy carriage, the mice squeaked and scattered back to the darkness of the garden, and your charioteer morphed into the scarecrow that fell onto the ground. 

Reality slowly sank in once more as you realized you were once again a nameless girl who slaved away at her own home. “Guess that’s that…” a wistful sigh left your lips before you tried to make your way towards the scarecrow, intending to return it to its original post. And yet, to your surprise, you realized that there was still a crystal slipper remaining on your foot. 

_ “How…?”  _ you quietly removed the little shoe from your foot and gave it a scrutinizing look. Your mind was utterly perplexed, unable to comprehend how the glass slipper did not vanish. Perhaps there were things in this world that were simply beyond your understanding, that was the only plausible explanation you could muster in your head. 

Back at the castle, a certain prince happened to discover a lone glass slipper that sat at the foot of the grand staircase. In the most careful and gentle manner, he held the peculiar shoe in his hands, shooting it an adoring gaze as a grin spread across his handsome face. 

Perhaps it was time for another outing, for prince Nero desired to find to whom the glass slipper belonged. 

\----------

You did not know how it was possible that the manor was so well-taken care of in your absence the night before. 

There was not a single speck of dust when your step family returned from the ball. The floor was scrubbed, the garden was lush, the dishes squeaky clean, everything was perfect to the point your step mother was at a loss for words. And yet you did not get a single word of gratitude, nor a nod of appreciation as your step sisters and mother retired for the night. Nothing seemed out of ordinary, except for the little mark that appeared near your heart when you changed into your nightgown. 

How strange, you thought, for you remembered that it was never there before. 

“Mother, sister! Have you heard?! The prince is looking for the owner of a glass slipper !” 

You could not help but perk up at the conversation that was going on between your step family. A bead of cold sweat trickled down the nape of your neck as you recalled the way prince Nero suddenly grabbed your wrist. That look in his eyes gave you a feeling of foreboding, and you bit back the shiver that ran down your spine. 

You quietly walked out of the manor while your step sisters continued to gush about the prince. Wanting to welcome the prince should he visit, your benevolent step mother had ordered you to prepare a feast, which meant you needed to take a visit to the town’s market. For once in your life, you felt fear grip at your heart as soon as you stepped foot outside of your home. The thought of meeting the prince again made you feel uneasy, but you dared hope that the chances of him being on an outing was slim today. 

“Huh… it’s more crowded than usual today…” was your first thought as soon as you arrived in town. The place seemed to be even more bustling than usual, and you could not help but wonder what was going on that had everyone in such an uproar. A sigh escaped you when you learned that all stores and shops were left unattended, as everyone had rushed towards the town square for reasons unknown to you. 

“I wonder what’s going on.” and with that you too made your way towards the square, curious to see if some special event was taking place. Knowing that it would be packed, you followed your little secret passage to reach your special observation spot. 

Your heart dropped to your feet the moment you saw what was happening.

_ He _ was there, standing at the square with his arms crossed, feet tapping in a manner best described as impatient. But that was not what made your guts churn. Your eyes widened in disgust and terror as you saw how women fought and clawed at each other, screaming obscenities at how they were the owner of the glass slipper. Blood splattered all over the cobblestone ground as they cut off parts of their feet without second thought, the sight alone sickened you to the core. 

_ “No… no…” _ you covered your mouth and whimpered, trembling all over as a wave of paranoia washed over you. Slowly backing away in utter fear, your heart leaped to your throat when your eyes were met with a pair of blue ones. The world seemed to collapse right then and there, for you knew  _ he _ had seen you.

_ “I have to run… I have to run…!” _ without sparing a minute, you bolted away from the square. Your heart thumped against your ribcage as you ran for dear life, mind scrambling to think of all the possible routes that could lead you out of town faster. 

Everything passed by in a blur as you continued to run as fast as your feet could carry you. Your lungs felt as if they were on fire, your throat was dry as you leaned against the wall of a building near the gates of the town, greedily gasping for breaths. You lifted your gaze when footsteps approached you, and all the blood drained from your face when you saw  _ he _ was standing a distance away from you. 

You cared not what he was saying to you, and you paid no mind to how your legs felt like lead. There was only one thing on your mind, you needed to get away from this man. And so you ran once more, not daring to look behind you even just once. In your haste to escape, you failed to see the displeased look that spread across prince Nero’s face, nor the glint of hurt that sparked in his eyes. 

For the first time in your life, you felt like a prey running for dear life, with a predator hot on pursuit. You sprinted, desperately trying to keep as much distance as possible between yourself and the young prince who was chasing after you on his horse. Luck smiled at you, however, for he was not knowledgeable about the ways through the little forest that led to your home. And so you seized the chance, following a shortcut to reach the manor when you managed to lose him at a forked path. 

“Oh, you’re back earlier than usual.” your step mother sneered at you, unimpressed with how out of breath you looked. You reached for her hands and pleaded for her to hide you, to lock you somewhere that people could not find you. 

“How thoughtful of you, I was thinking of the same thing. You would only shame us with how you look should the prince visit today.” your step sisters snickered at how your step mother belittled you, but you couldn’t find it in you to care at that moment. 

Thus you followed her to a room at the back of the manor, with your stepmother unceremoniously shoving you inside. The door was slammed shut behind you in the next instance, and you felt a twinge of relief when you heard the lock turn.  _ “I will be safe here… he won’t be able to find me here…”  _ you let out a breath you were holding, hugging yourself to try and calm your wavering heart. 

“Oh, your majesty, how kind of you to visit our humble abode.” 

You could not help but swallow thickly when you heard your step mother’s muffled voice from beyond the room. On slow steps you approached the door and pressed your ear against its smooth wooden surface, wanting to listen to what was happening in the foyer. You could make out your stepsisters’ excited squeals, and a frown marred your face when a boyish voice reached your ears. 

\----------

_ “How lame…”  _ Nero tried his best to put on a friendly smile, hoping that his princely manner would not give away the storm that was raging deep within him. He commanded his guards to wait outside and asked his retainer to bring forth the glass slipper, fighting not to wince at how loud the two young ladies before him screeched in response. Such a shame that he lost track of the nameless maiden at the forked path, but the prince had an inkling feeling that she dwelled in this manor.

His suspicions were proven true when out of the corner of his eyes, the young monarch saw a little straw basket lying on the floor. 

“Forgive me , but there are only the three of you who live in this manor ?” he feigned ignorance, shooting the widow a curious gaze while her two daughters fought each other to be the first one to try on the slipper. When he saw how the smile on the older woman’s face dropped for just a moment, Nero had a feeling that he was at the right place. 

“Ah yes, I only have two daughters, Your Highness. They are lovely, aren’t they? ” how the young prince wanted to roll his eyes at the woman’s words, for he knew she just wanted to marry off her daughters for his fortune. Truly it was a shame that he let  _ her  _ get away, for she was the only person in this world who cared about him. 

“Ugh! Stupid tiny slipper, it won’t fit!” the elder daughter let out a huff as she tried to stuff her foot into the glass slipper to no avail. “Give me that! Clearly it fits me!” her sister snatched the slipper from her hand, grunting and whining as she too tried to fit her foot into the peculiar shoe. 

“I know!” the younger girl chirped, reaching for the fruit knife that was lying on the little table. A horrendous scream echoed through the manor as the widow watched her youngest daughter cut off her toes. But the slipper still would not fit, no matter how much the girl cut at her toes, her foot still seemed too big to fit. She began to cry, screaming at the pain and despair that finally registered in her mind after her fruitless efforts. 

“You idiot, give me that knife!” the older daughter walked towards her crying sibling and took the knife from her. “The slipper is mine, it is mine!” one stab after another, she impaled the knife into her foot, grunting and panting as she cut away her heel. 

While his retainers and the widow watched in horror, Nero merely stood and observed as the events unfolded before his eyes. He began to look around, eyes lingering on the little basket and on the hallway that led to the back of the manor.  _ “I need to find her. Ah... shame the slipper is all dirty now…”  _ was the only thing on his mind as Nero shot the three women an indifferent look, heaving a sigh as his eyes caught a glimpse of a glass slipper filled with blood. 

Once the hysteria has ebbed, Nero began walking towards the weeping widow in a nonchalant manner. The corners of his lips morphed into a smile as the prince knelt before the older woman, and in the nicest tone he could muster, he asked a question that made her tremble in fear.

“I am looking for your third daughter, madam. So tell me, where are you hiding her ?” 

\----------

You could not help but feel sickened by what you were hearing. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes, and you could not help but feel nauseous as a wave of paranoia washed over you. You dared not think about what could be possibly happening beyond the door, for the screams and cries alone horrified you to no end.  _ “Please don’t find me… please don’t find me…” _ you laced your fingers and prayed, hoping that you would never be found. 

How your heart almost leapt out of your chest when you heard footsteps approach the little room where you were kept. 

Three little knocks on the door had you scramble away until your back hit the wall. You clasped your trembling hands over your mouth, eyes widened in fear and heart wavering. Silence followed, but was then broken when you heard a masculine voice call your name. The timbre of his voice sent chills down your spine, and you suddenly felt like a rabbit cornered by a wolf, whose shadow loomed with menace. 

“Y/N, I know you are in there. Please, open the door, I want to see you.” the prince pleaded to you, in a voice that was sickeningly sweet. But you dared not yield, for you were terrified of what awaited you should you submit. The last thing you wanted was to marry a person you just met by chance at the ball and the rest of your life confined within the suffocating walls of the palace. 

“Y/N, please, let me in, I will not hurt you.” the prince’s gentle yet firm voice was betrayed by his harsh, urgent knocks on the door. You drew your knees closer to your trembling body, desperately wishing that you could just shrink and vanish. “Don’t test my patience, Y/N.” he insisted, prompting you to let out the quietest of a choked sob. 

Regret started to cloud your mind, and it was right at that moment that you wished you had never gone to the ball last night. 

A startled yelp escaped you when the door that barred you from the young prince was suddenly kicked open. All the blood drained from your face as your eyes drank in his tall form, and your heart fell to the pit of your stomach when you saw the grin on his face. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you knew you could no longer escape, despair woven itself so tightly into your heart that you found it suffocating to breath. 

“Oh you poor thing, did they lock you in here? I’m sorry, I should have found you sooner.”

You shrivel in fear, shooting the prince a terrified look as he knelt before you. Down the spiral of despair and dread you descended, the sight of the bloody glass slipper in his hand filled your heart with the darkness of sorrow. Your sobs filled the silence of the room, and yet they did not seem to reach him for prince Nero spared not a minute to pour his heart out to you. 

“You gave me such a sleepless night… I missed you so much.” strange how such heartfelt words made your skin crawl. His gloved fingers grazed your cheek lovingly, gently, betrayed by the manic glint in his eyes. How curious that those were the same eyes that robbed you of your thoughts just the night before. 

“Oh dear, so cute, you have some soot on your face.” hollow was his chuckle, the smile on his face became more and more crooked with each passing minute. “Oh right, you forgot something at the palace. But don’t worry, I’m here to return it to you.” 

“No... No no! No…! I beg you...don’t do this…!” fear paralyzed you when he took hold of your leg, the feeling of regret palpable in your heart when he began fitting your foot in the bloody glass slipper. Pitiful were the sobs that escaped your lips, your body trembled as blood soaked your skin. Tears blurred your vision, your heart throbbed dull beats as you saw the fiendish grin that spread across his face. 

The slipper fit your foot snugly, and thus sealing your fate. 

“I knew it was you… I knew it was you all along…” you began crying when the young man before you brought your slipper-clad foot towards his lips. Such a chaste kiss he planted on your skin, and yet it chilled your spine to the very core. “We will be together forever now. Nothing will ever take you away from me, and I will make you the happiest woman in this kingdom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, let me know what you think for I truly appreciate your comments :)  
> I am also open for suggestions, so if there is any fairy tale or folklore that you're interested in, do let me know ^^  
> Until next time ~


	7. Shoes of glass- chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello ~  
> I have returned with the final chapter to Nero's tale. Beloved readers of mine, I dearly hope you will have an enjoyable read <3  
> A heartfelt thank you to my beloved friends who motivated and helped me with completing this chapter, I truly can't thank you guys enough.  
> \--------------  
>  **What's on the menu: non-con sex, obsessive behaviors, unhealthy fascination, rough sex, loss of virginity, vaginal sex, multiple orgasms, mirror sex, dark themes, other disturbing matters that slipped my mind at the time of tagging. Please proceed with caution/ skip the smut if you can't stand noncon stuffs. ******

A part of you died as soon as the prince brought you back to his splendid castle. 

The story about you spread like wildfire afterwards. A poor soul, caged within the walls of a home that was not a home. Ah… a tormented soul, rescued from the cruelty of her step family by the prince charming, who was to become her husband. You heard about the fates of your step mother and her daughters, about how they would be imprisoned for the rest of their life for what they had done. Others thought they deserved such consequences, but your heart was far too heavy to care.

Before you knew it, you were the topic of conversations everywhere. You lost count of how many times you were told to be the luckiest maiden in the kingdom, having won the heart of the beloved prince. Such a brave soul, such a beautiful soul, enduring scorn and hardships and yet still remained so kind. A flower blooming in the muddiest of places, captivating and enchanting. They said you were living the life akin to a fairy tale, being surrounded by luxury and married to prince Nero, the perfect prince who was kinder and more benevolent than most. 

But you saw it, the jealousy hidden behind those smiling faces, the envy that went almost unnoticed behind sugar coated words. It made your skin crawl, for never would you be able to forget the gruesome story behind the glass slipper that fit your foot painfully snug. Just how many women have cut off parts of their feet to be in your shoes, you dared not think about. Gambling themselves for a change of life, only to realize in the end it was all in vain. 

Were you lucky, or were you doomed from the start, to be wed to a man who made your blood run cold with his infatuation?

Your eyes were dull as you looked at your own reflection in the mirror. Around you, handmaids busied themselves with preparing you for your wedding, smiling and showering you with praises. Their words never reached your heart, not when sorrow and regret were roaring like tides in your mind. The exquisite fabric of your royal wedding gown on your skin sickened you, and how you wanted to tear off the veil that adorned your head. How could you be happy, when freedom was slipping away from between your fingers with each passing minute.

Heavy was your heart as you walked down the aisle, sorrowful was your gaze as you looked at your husband who gently lifted your veil. Boyish smile that once sent butterflies fluttering in your stomach, blue eyes that once robbed you of your thoughts. You saw your reflection in those blue orbs, an empty vessel that you could not recognize. 

He vowed to make you the happiest woman in his kingdom, he promised to love you truly and faithfully until time itself stopped. The ring that he slipped onto your finger was a bit too small, and you fought not to wince at the discomfort that it brought. Such a beautiful yet tiny shackle, a constant reminder that you were his and only his. A single tear cascaded down your cheek when his lips were on yours. You fluttered your eyes closed, feeling melancholy cloud your mind at the realization that all the doors had closed on you at that very moment. 

You stood beside your husband at the balcony, lips pursed and gaze downcast. Distant was the sound of the bells’ chimes, loud were the cheers of his people. Flower petals floated about in the air, the sky was blue and the sun shone bright. You chanced a glance at him, feeling your heart clench at the smile on his face as prince Nero waved at the people who crowded the streets. Well-practiced, that was the first thought that came to your mind if you had to describe his smile. 

Your mind was elsewhere as you followed your darling husband around the castle. 

Nobles and royals from distant lands showered you and your beloved prince with praises, wishing you good health and plenty of happiness. But your heart longed for the life beyond the walls of the castle, and your soul yearned for the freedom that you no longer had. You had no appetite for the feast that was prepared in your name, and your mood was too sour for a sip of wine. Your breath hitched when you felt his fingers on your shoulder, tugging you closer to his side. 

“Please forgive my bride, she is a shy one.” 

Ah, that was what you were, a shy and demure bride. Their empty laughters filled you with dread, their subtle scrutinizing looks stirred awake a sense of discomfort within you. There were too many people here, too many faces that you did not recognize. How exhausting it was, you thought, to keep up with their soulless conversations. For a fleeting moment, you could not help but wonder if your stepmother’s cruel words were still more tolerable than the pleasantries at the palace. 

“Ah, please excuse us. I believe my beloved needs some fresh air.” you were pulled out of your thoughts when his words reached your ears. Before you knew it, prince Nero was already leading you away from the maddening crowd. Your heart raced as you tried to match his pace, grimacing at the tight grip he had on your hand. 

Along the corridor, passing unfamiliar figures who graced you with sweet words, rounding the corner at the end of the never ending hallway. Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach when you arrived at a quiet balcony, secluded and away from those who were celebrating at the castle. 

There was not a sound to be heard, save for the rapid heartbeats in your ear drums. Your breath hitched when you heard the prince let out a sigh. You gave Nero a wary look, swallowing thickly when he turned to face you, a boyish smile ever present on his handsome face. 

“Alone at last… If I had to smile one more time with those people, I think I would go mad.” shivers ran down your spine as prince Nero towered over you, your heart throbbing dull beats as you saw the infatuated glint in his eyes. A gasp escaped you when your husband wrapped his arms around your body and pulled you flush against him. His lips were on you within the next instance, prompting you to clutch at his vest as his tongue snaked into your mouth. 

Panic wove tightly into your mind as the young monarch continued to seek solace from you. A moan bubbled deep in his throat as his tongue waltzed with yours, and your heart thumped against your rib cage when his hands began to wander. _“No...no!”_ you struggled in his embrace, not wanting to drown in his affections. Mustering all the strength you had, you shoved your beloved away, effectively breaking the kiss. 

You swore for the briefest of moments there was a sinister hint in the prince’s gaze, and the way he narrowed his eyes at you made your blood run cold. 

“Not very comfortable around crowds, are you?” you exhaled a shaky breath when his fingers caressed your cheek, the kiss that he planted on the crown of your head made you shiver in fear. Too gentle and saccharine, a contrast compared to what was hidden beneath his princely facade. There was something about his love that terrified you, for the way he longed for you made you feel as if you were drowning beneath the waves. 

“How annoying… the celebrations aren’t ending anytime soon.” your heartbeats were still frantic as you watched your husband let out a frustrated sigh. You could not help but jolt when he held out a hand towards you, the charming smile that bloomed on his face did not help quell the storm inside your heart. 

“Let’s return, shall we? It’s rude to leave people waiting.” 

How your skin crawled when you placed your hand in his. 

The two of you walked side by side in silence, with Nero exchanging pleasantries with the other nobles who offered their greetings along the way. As you got lost in your thoughts and melancholy, you failed to see the occasional glances that he took, or the way his jaw clenched whenever you did not respond to his small talks.

\-----------

It wasn’t until your husband was soundly asleep that you got out of bed.

Perhaps you had the celebrations to thank, since prince Nero downed one glass of wine after another. You got a hunch that he was displeased about your tepid affection, the telltale sign of that little glint in his eyes still sent chills down your spine. But how could you love him, when you did not even know the man who drowned you in his fascination. 

With your hand on the doorknob, you cast the slumbering prince a glance over your shoulder. How tranquil he looked fast asleep, a contradiction to the princely demeanor that could have fooled the most gullible of hearts. Ignoring your frantic heartbeats, you began making your way towards the hall, careful not to make even the quietest sound. The last thing you wanted was to wake the sleeping beast, for you were a bird trying to break free.

Pale moon light poured in from the big glass windows of the long corridor, illuminating your figure as you sought freedom. Your shadow trailed behind you, the only companion in your escape. Now and then you would look over your shoulder, hoping not to see a certain prince searching for you. Fortune was still on your side, for each time you looked nobody was there. 

_“Where do I go from here… ?”_ your footsteps echoed off the dimly lit walls, far too loud for the deafening silence of the night. The palace was far too big, and you had not the chance to familiarize yourself with its nooks and crannies. 

Thoughts raced through your mind as you continued following the corridors that never seemed to end. It was hard to believe, you thought with a heavy heart, how your life could take such a drastic turn after just one night. You did not know which was worse, feeling a bit of your soul die everyday for the eventual yet fleeting taste of freedom, or to live a luxurious life only to never be free again. You all but lamented the decisions you had made, for you were now doomed to the fate of a caged pretty bird. 

The taste of regret was quite bitter. Years after years of drowning in miseries made you crave for an escape, for a ray of light in the darkness that was your life. The temptations of freedom were far too resistible, to the point you turned to a stranger for a temporary escape from reality. A gesture of kindness that allowed a magical night, and a magical night that led to madness.There was but one thought on your mind, for you regretted trusting a person that you barely knew. 

Strange how as soon as regret became so palpable in your mind, the mark on your chest began to glow. 

A startled gasp escaped you as searing pain spread through your body. You clutched at your chest, falling onto your knees while your body trembled from the agony. Unfamiliar, distorted voices wormed themselves into your mind. Ominous and sinister they mocked you, laughed at your naivety for thinking that miracles could happen free of charge. 

Excruciating minutes passed by before the pain finally ebbed. Your chest heaved ragged breaths as you tried to gather yourself, a thin layer of terror clouded your mind. Swallowing thickly, you got to your feet once more. You clung to that last shred of hope within you, wanting to believe that you could still be free once you got out of the palace. 

But you did not manage to take another step, for your heart had dropped to the pit of your stomach the moment the sound of footsteps reached your ears. 

**_“You sure like to wander, don’t you?”_ **

Your blood ran cold as soon as your eyes met his. Sinister and cold, the hint of hurt in those blue eyes went almost unnoticed. He basked in the pale moonlight, ethereal and yet terrifying. Being held in that gaze made you feel so small, for there was something inhuman about the way his eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark. Fear paralyzed you and dread clouded your mind, there was no longer any escape left for you. 

“You see... I thought that... you were the most sincere person I’ve come across in a long time.” you could not help the choked gasp that escaped you when he knelt before your trembling form and seized your wrist. His grip was strong enough to bruise, the difference in strength coaxed a whimper out of you. Your eyes widened when you saw the manic glint in those blue eyes, tears after tears cascaded down your cheeks. 

“I thought I finally found a kindred soul in you, I believed that there is finally a person who would never lie to me. But here you are, luring me into false security, only to leave me on the very day when I have vowed to make you the happiest woman there is.”

There was no warmth in his voice, just as there was no soul in his gaze. You winced as his fingers tightened around your wrist, a shiver ran down your spine when you saw the predatory gaze the prince was giving you. Beneath that princely facade lied a wounded beast, who wanted nothing more than to devour you for what you had done.

“You are just like them. You would lie to my face as you please, would abandon me as you see fit.” your breath hitched when his other hand cupped your jaw roughly, and it was only then did you realize that only one of his arms was of human flesh and bone.

“Ugly, isn’t it?” a crooked smile spread across his face as prince Nero saw how your face paled when you saw his horrid limb. “You upset me, Y/N, and I don’t like that one bit. But it’s okay…” you trembled, shooting your husband a pleading gaze when you felt his fingers dig into your skin. 

**_“I will teach you to love and accept me.”_ **

\-----------

Was love supposed to be so suffocating like this ?

No word could describe the brazen state you were in, standing naked at a balcony with your perverse husband who toyed with your body as he pleased. Shreds of silky fabric lied at your feet, your once exquisite nightgown torn to pieces. Your cheeks flushed crimson, eyes glazed over as sparks of pleasure ran through your veins. 

Before your eyes was your kingdom, behind you was the prince who drowned you in his twisted affections. Your heart raced as he fondled your breasts, your breath hitched as his fingers pulled at your hardened nipples. Indecent were his praises for your body, dark were the promises that he whispered into your ears. The contrast between his hands ignited a fire within you.

The mysterious mark on your chest glowed in the moonlight. Heat bloomed deep within your heart, spreading all over your body and smoldering in your loins. You smiled, lecherous and wanton, when his fingers ghosted a path down your body. A thick layer of lust clouded your mind. You wanted nothing else than to satisfy the hunger of being ruined. 

“Were you truly wishing to escape, when your cunt is this wet?” an impish smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as Nero began caressing your womanhood. Lewd were the moans that flowed from your lips, wonderful how your folds felt against his fingertips. He drove a finger into your tight sheath, relishing in the snugness of your walls around his digit. 

How it thrilled him when you begged for more. Nero thought it was captivating, the way you thrust your hips and chased bliss without shame. One more finger, then another. Wet sounds reached your ears as the young prince dragged his fingers in and out of your cunt, coating them in your nectar as he did. 

In and out, back and forth, curling inside of you to reach for that one spot. There was something so sultry in the way you threw your head back when his other hand pressed against your clit. The mewls and gasps that escaped your lips drove him insane with lust, that sweet voice of yours made him burn for you as you chanted his name like a fervent prayer . 

“So tight and wet… Oh Y/N, I can’t wait for us to become one. It will feel like heaven being inside of you, I am certain of that.” Nero bit down gently on the shell of your ear, a moan bubbling deep in the young man’s throat as his cock strains against the confines of his pants. 

He wanted to see your pretty face contort in euphoria as you came on his fingers, but the desire to soil your chastity was far too tempting to resist. Your warm body, the lewd thrusts of your hips, how silky your velvety walls felt on his fingers. You were the sweetest fruit of sins, and Nero would be damned if he did not get a taste.

Overcome by his lustful desires, the prince decided that he could not wait any longer.

Such a cute whine you made when his fingers left your cunt. “Are you ready to yield yourself to me?” an indecent question, spoken in a voice barely above a whisper as Nero palmed himself, eager to bury his cock deep inside of you. The breathless _“yes”_ that you said made him chuckle with glee, and the young prince swore that he would never tire of seeing that needy, dazed look on your face. 

Nero could not help but lick his lips, watching you brace yourself against the balcony’s railing. Sultry and downright sinful, the way you gazed at him over your shoulder got him lightheaded with want. He began to shed his royal clothes, smirking to himself as he saw the way you devoured his toned frame with a lustful gaze.

There was something carnal in the way Nero gazed at you, smoldering blue eyes downcast as he watched how he teased your folds with his cock. The fair-haired prince then draped himself over your back, and a bleary smile bloomed on your face when you felt the tip of his penis nudge against your entrance.

“I love you so, Y/N.” 

And with that prince Nero slowly entered, hissing in bliss as your walls hugged his cock. Euphoria coursed through his veins, his heart soared at the thought of finally becoming one with you. You felt like heaven around him, such a snug fit it was that your beloved prince could not help the moans and grunts that were spilling from his lips. 

But for you, no word could describe the pain and horror you felt at that moment.

You let out a choked sob, feeling your walls stretch to accommodate his girth. The thick fog of lust that clouded your mind slowly dissipated, and your stomach churned at the realization of what was going on. Your husband, a man you barely knew, was soiling your chastity. All you could feel in this moment was an unbearable pain between your legs and utter disgust... A disgust with yourself in the way that you had allowed him so easily to take you."

“No...no…! Take it out, it hurts!” you trembled, finger gripping tightly onto the railings of the balcony until your knuckles turned white. Your words never reached his heart, for the prince was too far gone with ecstasy. He began pulling out only to thrust back in, knocking the air out of you as he did. 

“It will only hurt for now, Y/N. You’re taking me so well.” his hot breath fanned your ear, his grip on your hips was strong enough to bruise. 

Slow yet rough he took you, heart racing as he caught a glimpse of the agony that was unmistakable on your face. There was something so endearing about your tears streaked cheeks, the way you squeezed your eyes shut as he dragged his cock in and out of your cunt made him shiver. 

But you did not feel the same, for never had you voiced your consent to him. “I beg of you… I don’t want this…!” it was sickening, you thought, for your pleas only seemed to spur him on. 

A growl was all you heard before his thrusts became faster and rougher. Amidst all the abhorrence and disgust, sparks of pleasure alighted deep within you. Embers of bliss began to burn in your loins, and it terrified you how much a part of you craved to succumb to his carnal desires.

“You just can’t be honest, can you Y/N?” you shuddered in fear, for out of the corner of your eyes you could once again see that manic glint in those blue orbs of his. 

Without a word Nero straightened himself. Panic settled deep within the pit of your stomach, excruciating minutes of silence passed by before you felt his fingers trace a path along your spine. Featherlight touches, leaving behind heat to blossom on your skin with how gentle he caressed you. You dared to look over your shoulder, and your heart skipped a beat at how his eyes darkened with lust and twisted intentions.

“That’s okay, **_I_** will be honest with you.” 

You let out a sharp cry when Nero grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back. The pace that he then set was brutal. Gone was his patience with you, for the prince now sought nothing but to satisfy the desires to ruin you beyond salvation. He rutted into you, grunting and panting without shame. Your back arched a beautiful curve, your cunt swallowing his length again and again. 

The moon bore witness to your sinful coupling. Wet sounds filled the air as his cock continued to slide in and out of you, your moans and gasps were music to his ears. You were pliant in his grasp as Nero held your legs up and open by your knees. Your body bounced with each of his merciless thrusts, a thin sheen of sweat made your skin glisten. Bare to the world to see, vulnerable and debauched. 

“No need to be embarrassed, Y/N. We are all immoral deep down, my dear. I just choose to be honest with you, and so should you be when you are with me.” as if to emphasize his point, Nero picked up his pace even more. Fiendish was his grin when his cock hit so deep into you that coaxed a lewd moan out of your quivering lips. Nothing was as satisfying as knowing he was breaking you, that you were his and only his to ruin. 

You wanted to protest, to tell him that you were nothing like he had claimed. And yet all that left your lips were moans and gasps, for you were no longer coherent. Heat pooled in your loins, your body tightly strung as the young monarch continued to batter your sheath. You gasped a string of incoherent pleas, for pleasure had reduced the last bit of clarity in your mind to cinders. 

“Don’t be shy now, my beloved bride, come for me.” Nero cooed at you, eyebrows furrowed in bliss as he too chased release. His hips stuttered when you came, a grunt rumbled deep in his chest as your velvety walls spasmed around his cock. With a few more harsh thrusts the prince reached euphoria. Your name a prayer on his lips, his cock throbbed as he shot his seeds into your awaiting womb. 

Without giving you a breather, prince Nero continued to have his way with you throughout the night.

"Look at how perfectly we move together, we were made for each other." he smirked at you, planting a kiss on the side of your face. 

Never in your life would you have thought your reflection could be so lewd. A mirror room, that was where your darling husband decided to take you again and again. Your back was to his chest as you sat in his lap, your legs spread wide while he pistoned his cock in and out of you. He palmed your breast with his human hand and wrapped his other arm around your waist, holding you against him as you bounced in his lap. 

And you came once that way, throwing your head back against his shoulder while Nero painted your insides white with his semen for the second time that night. 

The sheets felt so silky against your back as Nero took you once more, your dazed eyes stayed glued to the mirror in the ceiling. You thought it was arousing, seeing how his cock disappear into you again and again. His zealous lovemaking had the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall, your body jolting forward with each of his rough thrusts. Lecherous praises reached your ears as the prince emptied himself inside of you for the third time that night. How courteous of him, for he had made sure that you came before he did. 

Your tongues danced together as he took you again, making you lay on your side and hooking your leg over his arm. “Look at how perfect you are.” you could not help but moan at his words, breaking the kiss to look at your reflection in the floor length mirror facing the bed. 

You could no longer recognize yourself, for he had truly ruined you. The mark was still there on your skin, coupled with the bruises and marks that your husband has painted on your body. Kissing, biting, sucking, he was greedy to taste you, eager to leave behind proof that you belonged to him. It was mesmerizing watching yourself being ravaged, seeing your cunt stretch as he thrusted in and out of your tight hole. 

One orgasm followed by another and another. You came undone again and again on his cock, reduced to a wanton mess. 

Once then twice and then thrice. He filled you with his love, chanting your name and biting your shoulder as his seeds flooded your insides. 

Nero held you flush against him afterwards, wrapping his arms around you in a protective yet possessive manner. You were beyond exhausted, having yielded yourself to his most sinful desires without a stop. Silence filled the room, the only sounds you could hear were his heartbeats and your ragged breaths. Slumber claimed you in its grasp within moments, and in your dreams, you saw you were free as a dove. 

\-----------

**_“Did you ever feel remorse for those who had cut off their limbs for you?”_ **

Your steps were elegant as you waltzed with your beloved in an empty ballroom. The prince’s eyes bored into yours, a boyish smile ever present on his handsome face. Charming and beautiful, a man who loved you more than anyone in this world. 

**_“Why should I? None of them ever mattered, for all I ever needed was you.”_ **

How fortunate you were, living a life that was more luxurious than one could possibly ever hope for. 

How happy you were, that none would ever speak ill of you for your beloved prince would silence them forever. 

How bloody your path to royalty was, for blood spilled from those who dare defy you. 

“What is on your mind, my love?” Nero asked you, planting a soft and chaste kiss on your forehead. A smile bloomed on your face, vacant and well-practiced, before you twirled with grace. He was always so sweet with his affections. 

The crown was heavy on your head, your ring was still too tight on your finger. There was a prize waiting for you to be paid, the ticking of time and the dull ache in your heart were a constant reminder. Gone was your freedom, dead were your hopes. 

But it was okay, for as long as he was here you could continue to exist. 

His pretty little bird, forever singing sweetly for him from within a golden cage. 

“You, my beloved prince.” a harmless little lie, one that you knew your prince always loved to hear. Heavy was your heart as you continued to dance with him, in a paradise built on his twisted love. 

“I love you, Y/N, with all of my heart.” your skin no longer crawled at his words of adoration, your heart all but throbbed dull beats at his affections. “I love you too, forever.” you smiled at him, fluttering your eyes shut when his lips were on yours. 

The glass slippers glittered in the chandeliers’ light as you continued to dance, still fitting your feet snugly just like on that one fateful night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to offer you guys my heartfelt thanks for your support and interest in this series. I never expected it to receive the attention that it does, and knowing that you guys enjoy the tales really makes my day. Your comments and kudos mean a lot to me, and I will continue to do my best :)  
> Now are we ready to spend some quality time with Dante for the next tale? <3


	8. Secrets of the woods-chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I have returned with an update <3  
> This shall be the first chapter to Dante's little twisted fairy tale, which is based on the story of "Little red riding hood". I dearly hope that you will have an enjoyable read, dear readers of mine ( ´ ▽ ` ).  
> A massive shoutout to my beloved friends Wynn and Vita, who fed me the most delicious ideas for this tale hehehehehe. I couldn't have done this without you guys <3  
> \----------  
>  **What's on the menu: gore, obsessive behaviors, dark themes, twisted playfulness, non-detailed consumption of human's flesh, no smut yet, other dark themes that slipped from my mind at the time of tagging. Please proceed with care. ******

A savory fragrance filled in the air of a humble little house. 

Footsteps echoed off the wall of the kitchen as you walked about. On the table nearby was a basket of vegetables, still doused with droplets of water. Colorful little cubes of tomatoes, carrots and bell peppers floated about in an iron pot atop the stove. In went a little spoon, gentle was the stir to mix the flavors. A pinch of salt, a bit of pepper for that soft spicy kick. Blissful was the smile that bloomed on your face when you had a little taste, truly a hearty soup for the soul. 

“You always cook up a storm whenever you visit grandma, don’t you?” your mother gave you a warm smile as she saw you off at the door. You were to visit your grandmother that day, having received the news that she had fallen ill a couple of days earlier. Her house was far away, located at the heart of the forest that held numerous stories from the grapevines. But that did not deter you, for grandmother dearest loved you more than anyone. 

Swish, the hem of a velvety cape fluttered as you draped it around your frame. Red as petals of the fairest rose, warm and soft against your skin. It was a token of your beloved grandmother’s love for you, something that you always wore with pride. The red cape earned you the beloved name of red riding hood from the villagers, for rarely were you seen without it. 

“Oh, before you head out…” your mother tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear, a stern expression became evident on her face. “You know what they say about the forest, dear. Tread carefully, and be on your best behavior should you meet anyone on the way.” 

“Don’t worry, mother, I will take great care.” came your little promise, for you knew your mother did not advise you for nothing. Waving her a goodbye, you walked out of your little home and began your journey to your grandmother’s house. 

There was a legend, a myth that surrounded the dark woods. You heard about it in whispered gossip of the village’s women, caught words of it in the drunken banters of the folks at the tavern. A man that was not a man, a being that walked the skin of humans. Mysterious and playful, carefree yet malicious. He was a gluttonous one, always eager to satisfy the never ending hunger that gnawed at him. 

The children sang about him as they played. He was big, and he was bad. The crossroad was where one would get the chance to meet him, the terror that preyed on unfortunate souls from the darkness of the woods. Stand at the crossroad with a lost heart when light flooded the woods, lose your way as you tread the uncharted mossy grounds. A stranger would come and greet you, he would come and welcome you to his home. 

Playful and amicable, he would sway you before you knew it. The beast of the woods loved to have his fun, he thrived on the fear and terror that he wrung out of his prey. He would promise to lead you home, only to guide you towards the path of no return. A little misstep, a little naivety, and he would have you stray from your path. May fortune be on your side if you did, for once the moon shone bright, thus began your blight. The woods were his playground, and you would be his game. 

Luck was a fickle thing, and fate was always unpredictable. Should it not be your day, and have you the misfortune to cross paths with this creature, do be polite. He was the tyrant that reigned here, ruthless and unhinged if wronged. Do not displease him, do not cross his heart. Heed his words but not without a twinge of doubt, for you just might find yourself become his prey for the night. 

_“A wolf! A wolf! Big and bad and hungry._

_In the forest he dwells, from the darkness he pounces._

_Do not upset him, do not cross his heart._

_For you will be the prey to his ravenous blood lust.”_

_\-------------_

There was something so nostalgic about walking in the woods. 

Little spots of sunlight danced on the ground as a breeze caressed the tree branches. Vibrant and pretty wildflowers bloomed around you, swaying to a gentle rhythm as if bidding you a greeting. Your footsteps on the soft ground were a soft ambience, accompanied by the chirpings of adorable birds. The air seemed so much fresher here compared to the village, and you could not help but exhale a happy sigh as you continued walking further. 

_“Hey hey, let’s play! I have come to visit you again!”_

For as long as you could remember, you had always adored the woods. Your home was at the village, but you found your own sanctuary in the woods. The little animals were your friends, the tranquility was pure bliss. And yet you stopped coming there one day, ever since the dark legend of the mysterious creature terrorized your village. But that could not have been the entire story, could it…?

_“Come on, let’s play catch! I can be your prey today!”_

The more you gazed at the tranquil scenery before your eyes, the more you felt as if something was missing. Nostalgic, everything was far too nostalgic for your liking. For a fleeting moment, you thought you saw yourself run free, thought you heard yourself laugh with joy as you rolled about on the grassy ground. Letting out a sigh, you shook your head and continued walking, not wanting to let your beloved grandmother wait. 

Ignorance was bliss, for you were oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched you from the dark. 

Before you knew it, you could no longer tell where you were headed. And who could you blame but yourself, chasing after the little bird that swooped down and stole a little strawberry from your basket. 

Your steps were uncertain when you began to wander, hoping to come to an area that you could recognize. Along the way, you felt as if you were not alone. Someone was watching you, trailing behind you with every step you took, reaching out to you every time you turned your back. Paranoia pooled in the pit of your stomach, chilling and dreadful. You chanced a look behind you every now and then, only to see that nobody was there. 

Eventually, you came to a stop at a crossroad.

You reached out a hand to wipe away the dust that had gathered on the wooden pointer, sighing in frustration when your eyes saw how faded the letters were. Lost, you were lost, not having a clue as to how you could make your way back to the path where you came from. 

It then dawned on you how silent and eerie the woods had become. Gone were the chirpings of the birds, the warm sunlight that shone your way now became so faint. The trees that stood tall around you seemed as if they were crouching down, caging you in. Shadows danced in the periphery of your vision. Something lingered in the air, familiar yet distant, causing mysterious emotions to roar like tides within your heart. 

  
  


**_“I spy with my little eyes, a pretty lady who has lost her way.”_ **

  
  


Your heart leapt to your throat as soon as you heard a masculine voice from somewhere behind you. Whirling around, your eyes widened as you saw a figure leaning against a tree not so far away from where you were standing. Veiled in the shade of the tall pine tree, he grinned at you, arms crossed over his chest. Those eyes pulled you in, and you could not help but feel so small, being held in such an intense gaze. 

“Poor thing. Are you lost, doll face?” the stranger pushed himself off the rough surface of the tree’s bark and approached you. Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach when he stood before you, for the unknown man towered over your smaller frame. A lump formed in your throat as you craned your neck to look at him. Unreadable was that grin on his face, those eyes bored into yours as if trying to search for something within you. 

“Where are you headed, pretty miss red riding hood?” the stranger asked, a teasing lilt ever present in his voice. 

You could not help but shoot the rugged man before you an owlish look at his question. As much as you wanted to just carry on your way and disregard this man, your mother’s words rang in your head. Tread with resolve, and be on your best behavior should anyone cross your path. Ignoring how your heart was hammering within your chest, you offered your sudden companion a friendly smile. Perhaps he could help you find your way back, you dared to hope.

“Hello there, kind stranger. I am on my way to visit my grandmother.” 

You swore you saw a glint of mischief sparked in his eyes. 

“Oh? Let me guess, that basket is for your grandmother, right?” you nodded, earning yourself a thoughtful hum from the man before you who tapped a finger against his chin. Shivers ran down your spine when he narrowed his eyes at you. The amusement that was written all over his face prompted a wave of forebodings to wash over you. 

“So tell me, where does your grandmother live, miss red riding hood?” 

“My beloved grandmother lives deep within the heart of the woods. Her abode is all but a humble little house, surrounded by colorful flowers and shielded by the shade of the large oak trees.” came your reply, accompanied by a hopeful look. 

“I see. How thoughtful of you, treading these dangerous grounds all by yourself to visit your grandmother.” your lips pursed when the tall man began walking around you. Scrutinizing, that was the only word that came to your mind when you saw the way he regarded you. 

“I could offer you some directions, doll face. I know this place like the back of my hand, and you look like you could use some help. But the question is…” your breath hitched when you felt a hand on your shoulder. The stranger stood behind you, the tiniest sound of a growl rumbled deep within his chest as he leaned down until his lips were inches away from your ear. 

**_“Do you want me to guide your way, little red riding hood?”_ **

A tempting offer from a stranger, something you never expected to encounter wandering about in the woods. You weighed your options, for truly you would be a lost lamb without his help. A tiny gasp escaped your lips when you felt fingers cupping your jaw. Your eyes widened when he tilted your chin, the smile that spread across his face gave you an uneasy feeling. 

“Yes, please guide me.” you uttered your answer, wondering about the odd glint in his eyes. His fingers turned your head to look at a path ahead of you, and how strange that giddiness alighted within your nerves right at that moment.

“Follow that path that you see, Y/N. The day is still early, and there are plenty of pretty flowers for you to pick. Why be in such a hurry to visit your grandmother? Stay for a while, wander around a bit, babe. Have a bit of fun, enjoy life. You have holed yourself up long enough, yea?” 

Your head felt so light as soon as the stranger let go of your chin. A bleary smile bloomed on your face, you giggled and thanked him for his help and was then on your merry way. And thus you ventured further into the forest, failing to see the smirk that pulled at the corners of his lips with your back turned to the rugged man. 

_“It is time to play, let’s begin our game of chase!_

_I will be your delightful little catch today!”_

_\-------------_

True to the stranger’s words, you found yourself at a clearing where numerous flowers were in bloom. 

Butterflies fluttered their wings in the warm sunlight, colorful and pretty. Mixed with the green of the soft grass were the purple, pink, baby blue and yellow hues of various flowers that you failed to name. Tall trees surrounded the field, seemingly trying to reach for the sky. A tranquil scene, one that lulled you into a state of absolute peace. 

There was a skip in your light yet carefree steps. Pick a fair flower, humor your grandmother with a little bouquet of forest flowers. Her heart would soar, that you were certain about. The day was still so early, and there were so many flowers to be picked. Stay for a spell, have a bit of fun. You could always make it back to her home in no time after all. 

_“Fair little flowers, blooming without a name._

_Swaying to the wind where the beast played its game.”_

Soft petals grazed your fingers as you picked one flower after another. The fairest of them all, you sought for the fairest of them all. And that proved to be a task, for with each flower that you picked, your eyes immediately caught a glimpse of a prettier one just within reach. One more, just one more flower, and then you would be on your way to your beloved grandmother’s house. 

Before long, you were able to gather a bouquet of the prettiest, most fragrant flowers you could find. But running about the vast field was tiring, and the warmth of the sweetly scented air was beckoning you to take a little nap. Maybe that wasn’t a bad idea now, was it? Just a bit of shuteye, and then you would set out on your way to visit grandmother. 

You leaned against a trunk of a tree and dozed off, basket and bouquet of flowers laying by your side. Serene was the sight, for the sun cast an angelic glow on your sleeping frame while flowers swayed back and forth around you. Unbeknownst to you, a pair of eyes watched you from the shades of the trees. His lips curled into a smile, for truly you looked like the most inviting, most exquisite little lamb for him, and only for him. 

_“Don’t worry, don’t fret, I will see you again._

_For when light floods the woods, I promise to be there._

_Don’t be sad, don’t be upset, I will only leave for a little while._

_For when the moon shines bright, the wolf begins to cry.”_

It was night time when you finally woke up from your slumber. 

You stirred awake with a little groan. “Where am I…?” you thought, slowly sitting up to take in your surroundings. A sea of flowers, surrounded by tall dark trees. No more sunlight, and the butterflies were long gone. Silence filled the air, eerie and unsettling. You were all alone, surrounded by darkness. 

Fear began to settle deep within your stomach, the realization that you had strayed far from your path sank in with each passing minute. You had forsaken your mother’s words to instead accept a stranger’s gesture of kindness, one that led you to your current predicament. Heeded his words you did, but without a twinge of doubts.

“Grandma… I have to get to grandma!” you gathered your basket and flowers, hurrying to make your way to your grandmother’s home. For a short lived moment you found it odd, how you maneuvered your ways as if you had always known this route by heart. 

The door to your grandmother’s home was wide open by the time you arrived. 

A lump formed in your throat at the sight, just as an odd wave of foreboding and uneasiness washed over you. Your shadow trailed behind you as you walked forward, while the moon slowly began to rise in the inky dark sky. 

“Grandmother…?” you called out to the darkness of the house. Only silence answered you, deafening and suffocating. Your heartbeats were loud in your ears, your footsteps far too noisy on the wooden floor. Strange, this was too strange, for you would never feel so tense being at your grandmother’s home like this. 

You tried to raise your voice again, but the words died on your tongue as soon as you reached your grandmother’s bedroom. 

Pale rays of moonlight seeped in from the crack of the window, illuminating the room. Your eyes widened in fear as they drank in the figure that hunched over the bed. Slobbering noises filled the silence of the house, accompanied by gulping sounds and the cracking of bones. Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach at the sight of crimson splattering all over the worn out wallpapers. 

Grotesque, so grotesque and sickening. 

A choked sob escaped you as your mind registered what was going on. The basket fell to the floor, its contents spilling out with a sound of broken glass. And that alerted the predator, who slowly raised his head to look at you. Feral, unhinged, insatiable. Blood covered his face, he licked his lips with his eyes locked with yours. 

“Look what we have here, it’s miss red riding hood herself.” the bed creaked as he got off. 

“Perfect timing, babe. I’m kinda in the mood for a little game. Come on, let's play, for old time's sake. What do you say, Y/N? You always loved a good chase." Alarms rang in your head as he made his way towards you. With each step he took forward, you took two, desperate to keep as much distance between you and the uninvited guest as possible. 

_“A wolf! A wolf! Big and bad and hungry._

_He devoured the old sheep, he devoured her whole!”_

You could see him more clearly now. A man that was not a man, a being that walked the skin of humans. Big ears that sat at the top of his head, a tail that wagged back and forth as he got closer and closer to you. Fangs that sent dread to swirl in your veins when he gave you a toothy grin, eyes that seemed to glow in pure joy when he looked at you. There was no doubt about it, the dark terror of the woods was right before your eyes. 

You ran out of the door within the next instance, not bothering to look back even once. But that was what he wanted, that was what he needed you to do. A fiendish smirk spread across the wolf’s face, for finally he could play a good game of chase. The forest was his playground, and you were his game. 

**_“Ready or not, here I come!”_ **

A skin-crawling howl resonated through the dark woods. 

Your heart raced, for the game had begun. 

Puffs of breath escaped you as you ran. Scenery passed by you in a blur, your hands blindly reaching about to push low branches out of your way. You gasped when distant sounds of footsteps reached your ears, he was hot on your trail. 

Hopping over tree stumps, dashing through narrow corners. You sprinted, you dashed, kicking up the dirt in your attempt to escape. Your heart was frantic, your lungs burnt as you greedily sucked in air through ragged gasps. Your senses were in overdrive, hypersensitive to your surroundings. Terror flooded you, palpable as the regret that sprouted in your heart. 

**_"Grannie really loved you babe! She even offered to be my meal, so I wouldn't chase after ya!"_ **

You whimpered, feeling your chest become tight at the realization that your grandma’s sacrifice was in vain.

**_“Come out, come out! You know you can’t hide from me, I can smell you from miles away!”_ **

Despair seeped into your mind, you were but a helpless prey dashing about in the lair of the ravenous beast. 

**_“The old hag was bony as fuck, but i bet you're gonna be one hell of a meal for me babe!"_ **

Shivers wracked through your body as your ears drank in his words. Blood drained from your face, you covered your mouth with your hands to muffle the tiniest whimpers that threatened to escape your trembling lips. Tears cascaded down your cheeks, your eyes widened in utter terror while every single one of your nerves were on high alert. You prayed that he would not find you here, hidden behind a large oak tree. 

But luck was not on your side tonight. 

“Peek a boo!” you all but screamed the moment he appeared behind you. Falling to your knees, you scrambled to get up and run again, ignoring the laughter behind you. A very odd bone-chilling mixture of childish glee and sinister amusement. 

Your legs felt like lead, dark spots began to dot your vision, but you dared not stop. You could see glowing blue orbs out of the corner of your eyes, spurring you to run even faster. 

_“A lamb! A lamb! Sweet and innocent._

_She was his prey for tonight, for fortune was no longer on her side.”_

A yelp escaped you when your body collided with the ground. The wolf had found you, he had pounced on you from the shadows of the woods. You stared at him with misty eyes, feeling your blood run cold as he loomed over you. “Please… don’t do this…” you trembled in fear, feeling his claws dig into your wrists as he pinned your hands down on either side of your head. 

You were so tiny compared to him. 

The wolf leaned closer, until his face was inches away from yours. Back and forth he wagged his tail, a fiendish grin spread across his face as his eyes saw the fear and terror that was written all over your face. Helpless, vulnerable, frightened. The most scrumptious feast, the prey that gave him the most satisfying chase. How sweet your blood would be, how tantalizing your skin would taste. 

He would make sure that you would never leave the woods ever again. 

_“Hey hey, let’s play! I have come to visit you again!_

_Come on, let’s play catch! I can be your prey today!_

_We are safe and sound within this sanctuary of ours,_

_Don’t you dare have any doubts, for I am forever yours.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was an enjoyable read for you, dear readers. Please take care and stay safe amidst this pandemic!  
> I will do my best with the upcoming chapters as well! Thank you as always for reading ( ´ ω ` )  
> (I love kaomojis so much lol.)


	9. Secrets of the woods-chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone 'w')/ I have returned with another chapter for Dante's little twisted tale.  
> I'm so sorry for the wait. A lot of things have happened, and weak constitution is not really helping me ;__; I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this chapter, even though it turned out to be longer than I expected.  
> Oh, I had this on loop while writing this chapter:[The Witch's House OST - Track 09 - Undermine](https://youtu.be/2QAnTcP67Kg) I thought it's very fitting for the overall atmosphere of this story <3  
>  **A massive thank you to @decaffeinated_coffee, wynn and birdy for helping me out with this chapter. You guys really got me out of a big writer's block, and I honestly can't thank you guys enough ;;; ******  
> \------------  
>  **What's on the menu: gore, angst, loss of loved ones, dark themes, consumption of human flesh (I still don't know the term, sorry ><), obsessive behavior, other matters that I might not have remembered to include. Please proceed with caution. ******

For as long as I could remember, I had always dwelled in the woods along with my pack.

Everyday of my life was simple and carefree. I would roam the woods, drink from the stream whose water was crystal clear, bask in the warm sunlight in a field where vibrant flowers were in bloom. The air was always crisp, filled with the aroma of wildflowers and the earthy scent of the mossy ground. Birds sang melodiously from the tall branches of the trees, and the leaves changed colors with each season. The woods cradled and nurtured me, it was my cozy little sanctuary. 

That was until the day my pack and I were driven out of our little corner of the woods. 

It all started with a series of footsteps that seemed to quake the ground. I was playing with my brother, that much I could remember. Hunters, that was who they were, suddenly appeared from the shades of the tree. A loud sound then rang in the air, accompanied by a burnt, palpable smell that was nauseating. Something struck my brother, and I watched as he fell to the ground. Blood splattered across my silver white fur within the next instant, and for the first time in my life, I felt fear. 

Mother urged me to run, to find somewhere to hide and to not come out until she said so. And I did just that. I never liked disobeying her persee, her temper was a force to reckon with. My skin crawled as I heard more of those short lived yet horrifying sounds, my heart throbbed as I heard the woes of the forest. I dared not look back, the only thing on my mind was to run, to find somewhere that sheltered me until this nightmare was over. 

I heard my mother’s cry in the distance at some point, a sound that would forever haunt me. 

I heard footsteps and voices I did not recognize all around me, something that stirred the most paralyzing fear within me.

My breaths were ragged, my senses were kicked into overdrive while I ran as fast as I could. 

I did not know where I was running to, my mind was a huge mess at that moment. 

The next thing I knew, something had struck me. 

The yelp that I let out was like that of a lost cub wailing for its mother. My vision became blurry, my body trembled as immense pain began to spread through my veins. But I stood up and tried to get away, because that was what mother told me to do. On shaky steps I limped, panicking as footsteps and voices got closer to where I was. How I wish mother or father was here to save me. 

I did not get very far, however, for the pain was too much for me to bear. So I leaned against a nearby tree, whimpering and shaking as I saw blood spilled from wounds somewhere near my hind legs. I dared to hope I was safe, for every shadow that I thought I saw out of the corner of my eye filled me with dread. My ears all but cupped, I wailed as quietly as I could thinking about the predicament that befelled my pack and I. 

I did not have time to dwell, for the rustling sound of the bushes was alerting. 

But ah… what a relief, for it was **_you_ ** who came to my rescue.

You were so small and curious back then, a stark contrast compared to the hunters. That red hood of yours was striking, something I thought suited you so well. I remembered snarling at you at first, but could you blame me though, when your kind wiped out my family and drove me out of my home. 

But you weren’t scared, at least I didn’t see a twinge of fear on your face. You just stood and stared at me with those cute eyes of yours, a straw basket held in your hands. Footsteps were getting closer, the hunters were getting nearer to where we were. Without a word you moved away, and I thought the way you looked over your shoulder at me was reassuring. 

“Did you see any wolf, little red riding hood?” I heard the hunters ask you, and to my surprise…

You said you did not see any wolf, in a voice that I thought was so sweet.

I was skeptical at first you see, because why would a human try to save me. But you came back as soon as the hunters had left, retrieving items I later learned to be strips of cloths and bandages from inside the basket. 

Ah I tried to bite your hands, didn’t I? 

I’m sorry, but I was scared. A wounded beast would do anything when cornered, and that was exactly what I was. 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” 

I did not know what it was, but I chose to trust you. Maybe it was because of the gentle smile on your face, or the way you gave me such a pleading look. It stung so badly, Y/N, the herbs that you placed on my wounds. It was one hell of a struggle to tend to my wounds, wasn’t it? I didn’t know why you put up with such a thing, but you did, and that soothed me. 

Hehe, I wolfed down all the food that you handed me. Of course one bite wasn’t enough. I had a big appetite, and I was wounded, manners were the last thing on my mind. Then again, you didn’t mind. I just loved the surprised look you gave me, it was damn cute. 

_The things I’d do to see that face again Y/N…_

“You can’t stay here, they will find you...Follow me, I know a place that no one else knows.” 

I didn’t think there was a human who knew the forest even better than I did. You were one hell of a human, Y/N. I arrived with you at a grove deep within the woods, where the grass was soft and little white flowers dotted the ground. A small river flowed nearby, and shades of the tall trees were comforting. Smart girl, you found such a secluded spot for me, one where only you knew the way to. Man, had I not been limping, I would have raced with you there.

Ever since then, I always looked forward to your visits. 

As soon as the first ray of sunlight seeped through the leaves of the trees, I would wake up and go to the crossroad. That was where we often met, and as soon as my eyes saw a glimpse of a red hood from afar, I would perk up right away. You always waited for me there, faithfully, patiently, at the old pointers whose letters were buried beneath the dust of time. 

_God damn, the way you smiled at me as soon as you saw me, it always got me._

“Hey, let’s play, my dear wolf! I have come to visit you again!” 

I remembered tilting my head when you said you wanted to play. Your hands were so warm when you petted me, it was a feeling I would never forget. What did humans even do for fun, Y/N? How did you guys even play with each other? 

“I know! Let’s play chase! Come on, I’m gonna be the prey today. You can chase after me, I’m pretty fast you know.” 

That was how we began to play chase everyday, wasn’t it? I would chase after you, a human who was nimble and playful. I would pounce on you, and we would roll around in the grass. You looked so damn cute laughing without a care in the world, with mud on your cheeks and little grass blades stuck in your hair. 

You visited me from early morning, and parted ways with me at sunset. I never liked those moments when you said goodbye, Y/N. But you could tell, couldn’t you? I guess you did, since you hugged me and combed a hand through my fur. I thought it was bittersweet, how you always whispered your promise to me in a hushed voice, as if trying to reassure me that you would never abandon me.

“Hey, don’t be sad, I’ll see you again tomorrow. As soon as the sun is up, I promise I’ll wait for you at the crossroad. It’s gonna be just a little while until we can play again, trust me.”

I trusted you, Y/N. But it was sad, standing there and watching your silhouette get smaller and smaller as you walked away. I missed you so much that I howled every night, when the moon was bright in the sky. I had nothing left after all, except for you. Something gnawed at me whenever you were not there, a void that drove me anxious. Before long, I started to wish you would never leave my side. 

\------------

You know, Y/N, at times I thought that fate was a cruel mistress. 

You visited me again that day, as soon as light flooded the woods. I took you there, to my favorite field where numerous vibrant flowers were in bloom. That look of awe on your face was one I would never forget. Your hair was dancing, your smile was bright as you sat by my side at the field. 

Ah… I wagged my tail when you put a flower crown on my head, didn’t I? 

Yeah, that’s how happy I was, just from being with you. 

I did not know what made me follow you once the sunlight dimmed, once you had to leave…

But I did, Y/N, maybe it was a weird mix of morbid curiosity and yearning.

I hid in the shadow and trailed behind you, making sure my steps were as quiet as the silence that was slowly spreading through the woods as night began to fall. You had no idea, but the more I followed you, the more my heart constricted. I recognized the path you were walking, it was one I knew too damn well. The familiar turns, the tall trees, the funny-looking ferns that littered along the way…

My suspicions were proven true when I saw you stopped before a building, which stood on the grounds that were once my home. 

A human I couldn’t recognize was scolding you, that was what I could see hiding in the shadows. Her hair wasn’t beautiful like yours, the color reminded me of ashes. Those wrinkles on her face, that posture of hers, I had a hunch that she was much older than you. “Grandmother”, that was who she was, that was how you regarded her. My ears twitched as I listened to the conversation between the two of you, but my eyes stayed glued to your frame. 

It was odd, Y/N, how a sinking feeling clawed at my guts as I watched how she wiped away the mud on your face. A very tender gesture, just like how my mother often took care of me before. The thought made me sad, since you know, my home was now someone else’s. Being the sole survivor of a tragedy was no joke, for the pain ran deep, way too deep. 

“Be careful out there, my dear. I hired those hunters to take out the wolves, but who knows what else is lurking around here.” 

You know, Y/N, I shouldn't have followed you. 

It was like some kind of a sick fucking joke, how you were related to the person that drove me out of my home and had my family killed. 

My mind was a goddamn mess trying to process that. I left as soon as you could no longer be seen once the door was slammed shut. For the first time in ages, I felt so torn. It was a sleepless night for me, Y/N, because I could feel a twinge of resentment flaring up within me. 

I couldn’t bring myself to be cheerful the next day when you visited, Y/N, not after what I happened to hear about yesterday.

“You seem quieter than usual today, my dear wolf. I wish I knew what you are thinking about.” 

Ah, of course, nothing ever slipped past you, did it? 

Oh man I was pretty cranky, wasn’t I? I didn’t know how to act, not when those words kept on echoing in my mind. And yet you did not mind. Your hugs were still comforting, your eyes were still kind and your smile was warm as always. You were my salvation, and at the same time my suffering.

We parted ways like usual at the crossroad when the sun began to set. You planted a kiss at the top of my head, and that made me forget about everything else. “I’ll see you tomorrow too.” you promised, and I watched you walk away. I felt like shit, Y/N, because none of this was your fault. 

_Or at least, that was what I tried to tell myself._

_Over, and over._

\------------

I wondered if it was my attitude that drove you away, for you never returned the next day. 

I went to the crossroad as soon as warm sunlight grazed my fur, hoping to see you again. I even brought flowers, since I was grumpy to you for no reason. Well, there was actually a reason, but that was beside the point. I just really wanted to see you again. 

Except this time, you weren’t there. 

I thought it was weird, since you were always there waiting for me. 

I tried to reassure myself, tried to tell myself that maybe you decided to snooze a bit that day. 

So I waited. 

I waited for you Y/N, at the crossroad where the wooden pointers were covered by a thick layer of dust. 

I waited and waited, hoping that you would come to visit me, play with me, fill this hole in my heart.

But you never showed up. 

I wondered again and again why you broke your promise. Why indeed, when you were so sweet and kind to me, patching me up and giving me so much happiness. Was there anything I didn’t give you? Was there anything I couldn’t do for you? What did I lack, Y/N, what was it that made you vanish without a trace like that. You said I was dear to you, didn’t you? Were those words all empty and sugar coated then?

There wasn’t a day I didn’t spend waiting for you. Everyday at the crossroad, as soon as light flooded the woods. Something flared up within me whenever I realized you were never there Y/N. It was bitter, it was suffocating, a feeling that clawed at me from deep within. My anger flared hot, but the realization of reality was cold. It was maddening, it drove me crazy. 

They took you away from me, didn’t they? To be honest, that was the only logical reason I could think of. I remembered taking out my frustrations and anger on whatever it was that I hunted. The look in their eyes the moment I snapped their necks, the way their body went limp when I took their lives... 

**Fucking satisfying**

  
  


I devoured them down to the last bit, trying to quell the hunger that refused to forsake me. 

But it wasn’t enough, for some reason nothing was enough anymore.

So you know, I began to prey on your kind.

Compared to the pitiful wail the animals made, I’d say I prefer how your kind screamed when death came knockin’ on their door. They always tried to run away, Y/N, but playing chase with them wasn’t fun. They were too easy to figure out, they weren’t playful like you. But I gotta admit, consuming human flesh really hit the spot for me. 

Their blood was sweet, their flesh was tender. 

Some were plump, others were not.

With each gulp I took, I felt myself grow. 

That scorching feeling of hunger within me was satiated, but my mind was never freed. 

Freed from the thoughts of you, and why you chose to leave me.

But I wanted them to stop... 

This heartache and resentment, this hatred and sorrow. 

So I began to hunt more and more, I directed my wrath at anyone who dared to wander the woods. I slept away my sorrow during the day, but the moon bore witness to my carnage every night. I hunted them, I devoured them, for the beast within me was never content with just a few bites. Before long, you see, I finally grew strong enough to take on the form of your kind. 

But I couldn’t bring myself to hurt the children, because they reminded me of you. 

Maybe deep down, a part of me still wanted to have faith in you, Y/N. 

I thought it was strange, how I kept finding kids at random corners of the woods. So I did what I did. I tricked the adults who wandered around the woods then ate them, but I spared the kids. I brought them back to your granny’s house and left them at the door, since I supposed they would be safe and sound there. For whatever dumb reason it was, the kids thought it was smart to pass out in the woods. 

It kept happening, so after a while, I decided to follow them to see what the hell was happening.

Just like how I followed you back then. 

Funny enough, I found myself staring at your grandma’s house from afar again.

She welcomed them in, but something about that smile of hers didn’t sit right with me. 

It happened kinda often, almost every other day. 

But I chose to not pay much thought to it back then.

\------------

It must have been years before I met you again, babe. 

By that time it had become kind of a routine for me. I would always stand and wait at the crossroad, in the form of a rugged looking man. Hehe, I towered over those idiots who got lost in the woods. Men or women, it did not matter. I would trick them all into wandering around, until the sky got dark and they were too lost to make their way back. 

That was when I began playing chase, also when I usually had dinner. 

I gotta admit again, I always hoped I would get to see you somehow. Oh boy did I hit the jackpot, because you finally came back. You did not notice, but I was fucking thrilled to see you again. Of course I would recognize that red hood anywhere, I burnt that image into my head after all. You looked different compared to many years ago, but my feelings for you remained all the same.

Except now I both want to break you for leaving me, and devour you for looking so damn fine. 

I would never let you leave me again, you would never set foot out of this place ever again. 

You had a long list of explanations babe, and I wanted to hear them all while I had my way with you. 

Yep, you would be the best meal I would ever have. 

So I led you astray, I guided you towards the wrong path. My muscles twitched as I stalked behind you, that scorching feeling of hunger was eating me from within. I wanted to tear you apart, but I also wanted to punish you for playing coy for too damn long. 

You looked fucking beautiful falling asleep at that flower field. Angelic, almost, with how the sun shone on your frame. I wondered how you would taste like, maybe I did lick my lips at some point watching you from the shadows. 

I wanted to stay and watch you, but my ears then heard the voices of children.

I heard a scream.

I think I muttered a curse before bolting off. Half of me wanted to stay and look at you, but I got a hunch that something shady was happening. So I left. There was plenty of time for me to have fun with you later on. After all, the woods were your new home now, and I would make you mine forever.

Sceneries passed by in a blur as I sprinted. I felt it then, a sinking feeling in my stomach when I realized I was once again following the path that led to your granny’s home. The sky was starting to get dark too, and I knew our playtime was about to start. I hoped whatever it was would be minor, since I really wanted to have some quality time with you, babe.

The closer I got to that place, the sweeter the air smelled. 

Sweet, but at the same time off putting. 

There was something weird about it that I couldn’t really pinpoint.

When I arrived at that place, there was no noise to be heard. Dead quiet, even the wind was still. The air was stale, filled with something that made me growl in displeasure. But I was pretty damn sure the scream was coming from here, I trusted my ears that much to be honest. My instincts told me something was happening behind that closed door.

So I came out of my hiding and approached the house as quietly as I could.

Quiet, the whole place was quiet. I almost hit my head at the door frame, maybe I underestimated my height. The wooden floor creaked beneath my weight as I ventured further into your granny’s house. I saw fire burning in the stove, on the stovetop was something that looked delicious and smelled so good too. It made my mouth water for sure.

Your grandma was eating in her bed by the time I arrived before her bedroom. 

I didn’t like how she sneered my way as soon as our eyes met. 

“Well now, the hunters did a poor job, there’s still one wolf left wandering about these lands. I paid those idiots far more than I should have, it seems.”

My blood boiled when her words reached me. It was hard to not lunge at the old woman, babe, especially since she was the cause of my family’s death. She was related to you, something I still had troubles accepting at that point. But well, no point starting a fight, I thought. I knew I wouldn’t want to, especially if I was in the middle of a meal. 

“Well, we finally met. Pretty cozy house you got here.” 

“Of course. I personally picked out this place after all, though you and your family were kind of in the way.”

My jaw clenched at her remark, for memories of that day suddenly came flooding back. The smirk that she shot me did not help with the feeling of being unwelcomed either. Truth be told, there was nothing accommodating about the way she gazed at me. 

“Better behave yourself, wolf, this little corner of the woods is no longer your home. Or are you here for some nostalgia? Must be hard to be the sole survivor of your kind.”

I could feel indignation prickle at my skin. This woman knew how and where to strike, for her words flooded my mind with images I wish I could forget. Good thing you were within my reach, babe, because you could help me forget how pissed I was feeling. Time to get things done and get the hell out of here. 

“So, saw any kids around? Heard their scream from miles away, so I thought I would drop by and ask.”

I gritted my teeth when I heard she scoff at me. The woman didn’t like me nor my presence, that she made very clear. She gave the little bowl in her hands a little stir, before taking another delightful bite as if I wasn’t standing there. 

“Check the basement and you will see. It’s in the kitchen.”

I found it weird at first that she told me to go there, but I went and checked anyway. Not like she would have talked to me if I had stayed, or at least that’s what I thought. I vaguely heard her tell me to come back afterwards, since she had something to tell me. Well, that was one thing to look forward to I suppose. 

I opened the lid that led to the basement and descended the stairs. There was a rather funny smell coming from it, but well, gotta check things out, right?

**_Gotta find out that there were remains down there, right?_ **

Fuck, my guts churned when i saw the little skulls that scattered the floor. Those weren’t adult’s skulls, they were far too tiny. There were little cages down there too, and little worn out toys that laid forgotten nearby. I think I recognized some of them, since some of the kids used to carry those when I saw them play in the woods. 

I didn’t know what made me want to hurl my guts out more…

The dark truth hidden beneath the kitchen or the damp, stuffy air.

But worst of all, I saw her collection of furs there, with my mother, father and brother being part of them.

I was a fucking mess when I finally dragged myself up those stairs and out of that basement. It couldn’t be… it just couldn’t be… I scrambled to make sense of what the fuck it was that I saw. That nauseating feeling was indescribable. Realization was slowly sinking in, making me feel sick right down to my core.

“Aww, you look like a puppy that got kicked. But I gotta admit, my plans worked in my favors better than I expected.”

_God damn, if that hag’s voice was not the most ear-grating sound I’ve ever heard…_

“What do you mean?” I dared to ask, standing by the frame of her bedroom’s door. My blood ran cold as I wondered about what the hell it was that she seemed to enjoy feasting on. 

“Well, for starters,I knew my darling grandchild saved you. That kid could never lie, she simply couldn’t. At first, I thought you were just a mindless animal, but you proved to be more capable than I expected.”

_I didn’t want to believe in what she was telling me, Y/N._

“Those parents are meddlesome, but thanks to you, that’s no longer a problem. I must offer you my deepest gratitude for bringing the kids here, luring them to my place is such a chore sometimes.”

Anger began to sizzle within me, just as my blood started to boil. Thoughts raced through my mind, my heartbeats were frantic as I balled my hands into fists. The beast within me was baring its fangs, I wanted to do nothing else but snap that woman’s neck with my hands. 

“You see, I’m not just a normal granny. I’m a witch whose powers are growing stale, so I decided to move here. The woods have such a wonderful life essence to absorb, I simply thought it was a good idea. Oh, sorry about your family by the way. If it’s anything, your mom’s fur felt excellent against my skin.” 

_Something snapped within me right then and there._

The bowl shattered as it fell to the floor, spilling the soup she was enjoying everywhere. I lunged at her, making her let out a choked gasp as my fingers wrapped around her neck. Anger flared hot within me, spreading through my veins and clouding my mind. I wanted to do nothing else but to end this old hag. 

“Hahaha, why so angry? How rich this is, a monster wanting to play hero. You and I, we are the same. You simply didn’t eat those kids like I did… because they remind you of Y/N.” 

_I didn’t know why I asked about whatever happened to you at that moment, but I did._

_You just kept making me do the weirdest things, Y/N._

“Oh, I didn’t tell you, did I? I sent kids to follow her, and when they told me she always visited you, I forbade her from visiting the woods ever again.” the old witch began clawing at my hands, but that only made my grip on her wrinkly, bony neck tighten. 

“I spread wrong rumors around you too… People are so damn… gullible...They pinned the faults on you… While you did all the dirty work for me… Eat me if you want, but don’t even dream of touching my granddaughter. No one could ever love a monster like you.”

I didn’t give it much thought when I broke her neck. A crisp “ _crack”_ that sounded so nice to my ears, and the old hag was dead. That aghast expression on her face was to die for, it made me shiver with satisfaction. What a vile human, she reminded me of a poisonous toad. She was hideous compared to you babe. 

“Well then grannie, I’m digging in.”

Blood splattered on the wall as I tore away at her skin. I was hungry you see, it was around time for dinner after all. Fuck I would have preferred to eat a hare, the old hag was fucking bony. Her blood tasted sour, the flavor of her skin was disgusting. I crushed her bones with my teeth, I swallowed her flesh with glee. What a fucking delight it was to feast on the one who brought tragedy upon my kind. 

Ah that’s right, I was too busy feasting to notice that you were standing at the door, Y/N.

Perfect timing too, since it was about time that I had fun with you again. 

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as soon as you bolted through the door, the thrill that I felt was amazing, Y/N. 

I would claim you, make you mine.

Bound you to me forever, chain you to the woods until the end of time. 

Those who sired you had taken everything I had, so it was only fair that I would claim you. 

The woods would not hide you from me, nothing would save you from me. 

Run little prey run.

I am coming for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait ;_;;  
> I am bad at expressing my thoughts, but I would like to offer my heartfelt thank you to you guys. Your continuous support means the world to me m(_ _)m  
> I have created a list of suggestions that I have received from you guys, and I will slowly chip away at them. It may take a while to go through them all, but I promise to do my best m(_ _)m  
> Please stay safe and take care <3 Until next time~~


	10. Secrets of the woods-chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I have returned with chapter three of "Secrets of the woods" (・∀・)ﾉ  
> My apologies for the wait >< Hopefully this chapter will be an enjoyable read for you, my beloved readers (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)  
> For this chapter, I had this track on loop [The witch's house- Piano's theme](https://youtu.be/PKMIldAKpKQ) It really helped get the flow going and set the mood for me <3  
>  **I'd like to offer my heartfelt thanks to wynn, birdy, @The_Selkie_Queen, @Decaffeinated_coffee and @ghostofarose for your help and support. I really couldn't have done this without you guys ;__; **  
> **  
> \-----------  
>  **What's on the menu: angst, some fluff, more angst, dark themes, some smut towards the end but nothing big (hehehe) yet, other disturbing topics that I may have slipped from my mind at the time of tagging. Please proceed with caution. ********

There was once a little girl, who adored exploring the mystical woods that surrounded her village.

She was young and curious, with a heart as pure as crystal. Everyday of her life was happy, for she grew up in a loving family that cherished her so much. She woke up everyday to the sweet aroma of her mother’s baking, and laughed without a care in the world as she played with the village’s children. Her father read stories to her every night before bed, telling her the tales of vengeful mermaids and how a crystal slipper changed a maiden’s life. 

The village was her home, but the woods were her little sanctuary. 

She often ventured there, wearing the bright red cape that her grandmother gifted her. Shiny little stones, bright colorful leaves, acorns that fell onto the mossy grounds. They were her precious treasures, something she often showed to her family and the villagers with joy and pride. 

Her cheeks were always covered in grimes and mud, her hair tousled whenever she returned home from her little adventures. She did not mind that her mother would chide her for dragging mud into the house, and she giggled as her father praised the bounties that she gathered from the woods. Little red riding hood loved to tell her grandmother about her little treasures the most, because grandmother loved her more than anyone. 

**And you see, this little girl happened to be me.**

I loved exploring the woods, something that the other kids did not. They always stayed at the entrance, shooting me weird looks as I ventured further and further. I never fathomed their fear, what was there to be afraid of? But that suited me just fine. The forest was akin to a secret playground that nobody would take away from me. Every nook and cranny, every twist and turn. I remembered them all, having explored every corner to my heart’s content.

I roamed like a free bird, steps light and carefree as the tall trees cast their shade over me. Sweet was the aroma of the wildflowers that were in bloom, soothing was the earthy scent of the ground. The sunlight felt warm on my skin, the crisp air invigorated me, and the melody of the birds was music to my ears. I bonded with the forest animals, and they too welcomed me and gifted me with little treasures that they scavenged for my visits. Simple items, but meant the world to me. 

As I spent time in the woods, you see, I often caught a glimpse of  **_them._ **

Pure white fur that seemed so soft, crystal blue eyes that were so beautiful. I knew they were wolves, I was taught how they looked like, how they were like after all. Ravenous, merciless, mindless beasts who were nimble and powerful. That was how the folks of my village described them, that was what taught the other children to never stray further from the entrance of the woods.

Father told me to run as soon as I saw them, and mother advised me to tread carefully so I would never encounter them. But they never hurt me, nor did they ever do anything to me. Watching them brought me joy, for their beauty captivated me. The wolves were a family, much like my parents, my grandmother and I. 

I was observing them from afar again on that day, with a keen curiosity that prompted a smile to bloom on my face. They often gathered near a stream, basking in the warm sunlight and drinking the crystal clear water. That was the reason why I often came here, hiding behind a tree within a safe distance just to gaze at them. Being lost in my own little world, and wanting to get closer to the wolves, I didn’t notice that I had stepped on a twig. 

The soft sound alerted them and made my blood run cold, for pairs of blue eyes were suddenly looking in my direction.

I stood frozen, feeling my heart leap to my chest when low growls reached my ears. They snarled at me, or at least most of them did, saved for one. A wolf that was bigger and mightier than his kind, with a glint in his eyes that reminded me of a wise, old man. My breath hitched when he approached me, his steps firm and calculated. I whimpered, but then again, I was just a child when he stood before me. His eyes bore into mine, as if searching for something within me. 

I didn’t know what made me do it, but I reached out a hand to touch him. 

His fur was warm and silky against my fingertips. I saw how the other wolves bore their fangs at me out of the corner of my eyes, and truly I wondered how I wasn’t torn to shreds touching their leader. The wolf never took his eyes off me, and I gave him an owlish look when he sniffed my hand. 

For a brief moment I wondered if my mind was playing a trick on me, for the great white wolf narrowed his eyes at me with something best described as mirth. 

My heart was racing when he turned on his heels and came back to his pack, and one by one, they began to leave the streamside. But he stalled behind, casting me a look that my young mind could not decipher, before following suit. I stood and watched as his silhouette became smaller and smaller, a surreal feeling bubbling within me with the events that just transpired. 

But deep down, you see, a part of me dared to believe that the leader himself accepted my presence. 

\-----------

Ever since that day, I always looked forward to visiting the woods, given how I got to spend time with my new friends. 

I showed them the little bounties that I found wandering around, not even caring if they could understand me or not. The great white wolf often sat by my side, observing me as I rummaged through my little basket for more items to show to his pack. It was always fun being there with the wolves. At times I played chase with some of them, and at times I brushed their fur for them. They welcomed me, just as I loved being their friend. 

Being the honest girl that I was, and given how happy I felt having become friends with the wolves, I often told about my little adventures to everyone I knew. Everytime that I returned home from the woods, I would feel so thrilled about sharing my stories. A huge grin would show on my face while my eyes would sparkle with excitement. I talked about them at dinner, gushed about them to the village’s kids, mentioned them to the adults that I crossed paths with. 

But no one believed me.

Not even my mother, my father, nor those I called friends. 

The kids roared with laughter, the adults brushed me off as a girl with a vivid imagination.

Everyone said that I was lying, to them my words were nonsensical. 

Before long, and much to my chagrin, I became “ _ the girl who cried wolf _ **”** . 

Only grandmother believed in me, something that I was forever grateful for. 

I often sat in her lap, sniffling and sobbing about how no one believed me. The warmth of the fireplace comforted me, the gentle way that she combed her fingers through my hair eased my sadness. The rocking chair creaked quietly, the cracking sound of fire in the background was a pleasant ambience. 

“Tell me more, dearie.” she would ask every time, and how happy I felt that there was someone who listened to me without a twinge of doubt. So I told her everything, I poured my heart out to her as she listened to me with keen interest. I told her about the great white wolf, about his pack and how they always welcomed my visits. 

_ Because, after all, grandmother knew more than anyone that I could never lie.  _

_ She knew I wouldn’t have the courage to tell a lie.  _

\-----------

I thought it was sudden, how grandmother told my parents and I that she wanted to live in the woods. 

She would have a little cottage built, in a corner of the woods where large oak trees stood tall and colorful flowers bloomed with pride. The trees would provide shade for her abode, and the fragrance would be pleasant for her. 

I overheard about this as grandmother talked about her plans to my parents at dinner while I was helping myself to some soup. She was petting my head as mother and father asked how she was planning to go through with her plans. I reveled in her affectionate gesture back then. 

At some point of the discussion, I heard my father ask about how she was planning to deal with the fact that there were wolves dwelling in the forest.

I heard something about hunters, and saw a smile bloom on grandmother’s face.

I tried to protest, giving grandmother a pleading look because I did not want  _ them _ to be harmed.

But mother told me to go and play somewhere else, and father told me to behave. 

Grandmother reassured me that none of my friends would be hurt, that she just wanted me to be safe while visiting her. 

The door to the kitchen was then closed before my misty eyes. 

There was nothing I could do but try to stifle my choked sobs. 

\-----------

It was by pure chance that I met you, wasn’t it?

Mother entrusted me with taking supplies to the hunters on that day, and so I did just that. 

I bolted out of the house as soon as I had my basket in one hand, filled with strips of clothes, herbs, water and food. The end of my red cape fluttered as I ran, I vaguely remembered that some of the villagers were shooting me weird looks when I was making my way to the woods. I didn’t even say hello to anyone along the way, I was in a hurry after all. 

Dread and anxiety washed over me as soon as I arrived at the entrance of the woods. 

There were so many hunters, their presence gave me an uneasy feeling. My lips pursed as I watched them move about, shouting at each other. Some of them noticed me, maybe it was because of my red hood. 

“Sorry kiddo, it’s not safe to wander around here today.” I heard one of them mutter, and I swallowed thickly as I saw the hunters venture deeper into the woods.

My sanctuary was being breached, my little playground was being vandalized. 

Without thinking, I began sprinting. I heard those strangers shout at me, but their words did not reach me as I continued to run, to follow the folks who were moving ahead. Tall trees and funny-looking ferns passed by me in a blur. The smell of gunpowder was unmistakable, and I jolted whenever I heard the sound of rifle firing in the distance. I prayed for the wolves, hoping that they had managed to escape to safety before the hunters got here.

And yet, my prayers were in vain.

Eventually, I arrived at a clearing where tall oak trees stood tall and beautiful flowers swayed back and forth against the wind. There were even more hunters there, walking about and chatting away with each other, seemingly proud of what they had just done. It was palpable and nauseating, the combination of blood stench, sweats, and the smell of gunpowder. 

_ But that was nothing compared to what I saw.  _

Corpses of wolves, whose snowy fur got stained with red.

They lied so still, so very still.

I didn’t know what was more horrifying, the hunters bargaining how much their pelts would worth.

Or the fact that my friends were all dead before my eyes. 

Overwhelmed with emotions that I later learned to be grief and shock, I ran away, ignoring how the hunters were yelling behind my back. I was nothing but a mess, images of wolves lied dying in their own blood flickering through my mind without a stop. Tears after tears streamed down my face just as pain gnawed at my heart. My lungs burnt, my breath was shaky. I willed my legs to carry me as far away from that place as possible. 

It wasn’t until a while later that I slowed down to an eventual stop. 

I cried and cried, trying to wipe away my tears with my sleeve as choked sobs left my lips one after another. I heard footsteps and shouts around me, prompting my head to jerk up as I realized that the hunters were still out on the search for something. 

“One got away, one of them got away!” 

“He couldn’t have gotten far, I think my bullet got his leg!”

“Finish off that one and we can go back for the grannie’s money, hehe.”

While their words made my skin crawl, I couldn’t deny that I felt a sliver of hope within me. 

How could I not, when there was a survivor of your kind within my reach.

So you see, I began searching myself. 

My efforts were not in vain, and I thanked my lucky star the moment I discovered a trail of blood.

**Your blood.**

My heart broke when I found you leaning against a tree. You were so small and vulnerable then, whimpering and shaking with your ears cupped. Your fur was like snow, the color of your eyes was a striking blue. I tried to approach you, hoping to tend to your wounds for blood was oozing out like a stream. You snarled at me, remember? But I couldn’t blame you, I did not have the heart to blame you. 

_ Not when my kind wiped out your family and drove you out of your home. _

No, my dear wolf, I wasn’t scared. Rather, I was worried about you. I stood still and gazed at you, unsure of what I could possibly do, nor how I should approach you. The sounds of footsteps alerted me, however, and fear pooled in my guts as I realized the hunters were getting closer to where we were. Amidst the fear and uncertainty, there was but one thing on my mind.

_ I had to protect you, I had to save you no matter what. _

So I moved away, but not before casting you a reassuring look over my shoulder. I sucked in a breath before the hunters reached me. Some gave me a questioning look, others looked left and right, searching for you. My heartbeats were frantic, my throat felt dry, but I put on the most neutral face as I could. 

“Did you see any wolf, little red riding hood?” the hunters asked me, and for the first time in my life…

**_I lied._ **

“No, I have not seen any wolf.” I shook my head, letting false words fall out of my lips in the sweetest, most innocent voice. Guilt prickled at the back of my mind, outweighed by the relief that the hunters fell for my little white lie. They looked at each other and talked among themselves, not even offering me a “thank you” when they once again were on their way. 

As soon as I had made sure that there were no other humans around, I returned to your side. From inside my basket I took out strips of clothes, bandages and some herbs, necessary items to tend to your wounds. You surprised me, you know, trying to bite me when I reached out a hand towards you. But it’s okay, I knew you were scared and wounded. Had I been in your predicament, I probably would have acted the same. 

The relief that came with earning your trust was short-lived, for my heart sank when your whimpers reached my ears. The herbs really stung, didn’t they? My apologies, dear wolf of mine, for the troubles I put you through as I patched you up. You thrashed and tried to bite my hands over and over, it was such a struggle for me. But I didn’t mind, I wanted to help you after all.

My little adventures helped me memorize and discover paths that no other soul had treaded before. I was able to find you a new home, a grove that was deep within the woods. Pretty little place, wasn’t it? The grass was soft, and small little flowers dotted the ground. The trees would shelter you with their shade, and the nearby stream would quench your thirst with its cool, crystal clear water. No one would find you here, no harm would come your way. You would be safe and sound. 

Ever since that day, I always looked forward to visiting you. 

As soon as warm rays of sunlight flooded the woods, I would be there, waiting for you at the crossroad where the wooden pointers were covered under a thick layer of dust. Nothing made me happier than catching a glimpse of you from afar, seeing you always put a smile on my face, dear wolf of mine. You always met me there, faithfully, happily, leaning into my touch as I ran my fingers through your silky fur. 

How adorable you were, tilting your head in a confused manner when I told you I wanted to play. What did wolves even do for fun? What games could we play with each other? So you see, I suggested that we played chase. I would be your prey, and you would try to catch me. 

That was how we began to play chase everyday, my friend. It was so much fun, trying to outrun a wolf who was so nimble and agile. I would weave myself through the most narrow corners, and hide behind large trees while you sniffed the air for my scent. How happy we were, rolling around in the grass without a care in the world. My cheeks were covered in mud, my hair was full of grass blades. But I did not mind, because I got to be by my precious friend’s side. 

We always parted ways as soon as the sun began to dim. Truth be told, I never liked those moments. Saying goodbye to you was always so hard. You didn’t want to be apart either, right? I saw it, that sad glint in your eyes and how your tail stopped wagging. 

So I hugged you, I always did, combing a hand through your fur and whispering a promise of reunion each time. My heart sank as I walked away. Whenever I turned to look over my shoulder, you were still there, watching me . 

Before long, I started to wish I did not have to leave you. 

\-----------

I had no idea how my family found out about our little rendezvous, but they did.

Maybe I got snitched by someone, probably one of the village’s kids did that. 

My parents scolded me, refusing to believe whatever it was that I told them.

I cried, I begged, but nothing seemed to reach their hearts. 

Before long, I was no longer allowed to leave the village. 

My parents and grandmother made sure of that, telling the villagers to keep an eye on me.

I wondered again and again if you were still waiting for me there, at the crossroad where we always met.

I wished you wouldn’t, because I could no longer come back.

One day, you see, people started going missing in the woods. The reasons being an enigma that stirred the tranquil village that was my home. Speculations, whispered stories, gossip. Everyone was on edge, the once peaceful atmosphere was laced with tension. 

So they decided that there was a monster waiting to devour people in the woods.

They decided that  **_you_ ** were to blame. 

“That’s not true! You guys don’t know him!”

“Stop blaming him, my friend is not a monster!”

But no one believed me, no matter how much I tried to convince them. 

I was powerless to stop the false rumors about you from spreading, unable to prove that you were nothing like what they claimed you to be. Fear clouded their judgement, turning them into sheeps herded by baseless words. They disregarded me and ignored my pleas, because to them... 

**I was the girl who cried wolf.**

\-----------

There was a legend, a dark myth about a being dwelling in the woods that surrounded this nameless village. I heard about him in whispered gossip of the village’s grieving women, caught words of him in the drunken banters at the tavern where people drank their sorrow away. A man that was not a man, a creature that wore the skin of humans. A playful, carefree trickster who discriminated against no one, a gluttonous predator who cared not about manners as he feasted. 

The children sang about him as they played. Or at least, the ones that did not go missing yet. The crossroad was where one would get to meet him, for he always waited there for a chance to pounce on unfortunate souls. Stand at the crossroad with a heavy heart when light flooded the woods, forget your way as you tread the uncharted mossy grounds. A stranger would come and greet you, he would come and welcome you back to his home. 

Always so playful and amicable, he would sway you before you knew it. The beast of the woods loved to have his fun wringing terror and fear out of his victim, for their miseries were his twisted delight. No one would ever leave the woods again, he would make sure to not let anyone leave the woods ever again. Fortune forsook those who heeded his words, and once the moon shone bright, thus began their blight. 

_ That was how the stories went, my dear.  _

_ That was how you began slaughtering humans, wasn’t it ? _

You had no idea how terrified I felt when you pounced on me. My mind was fragmented and hazy, my heart was racing as I gazed up at you. Your eyes darkened with twisted intentions, the way you bore your fangs at me made my blood run cold. For some reason, the memories of that day did not come flooding back to my mind at first.

At least, not until I happened to see the wounds on your hind legs. 

It was overwhelming, you see. 

My mind scrambled to process so many things at once.

I finally met you again after all those years, and you never once forgot about me. 

But you were no longer the same, that gentle yet playful gaze was no more.

All I saw in those blue orbs were madness, sorrow, and sinister joy. 

I was relieved, just as I was torn. 

It was pathetic, wasn’t it, how my choked sobs got louder and louder before I began to wail. I apologized to you over and over, voice broken and hoarse. But perhaps to you, my words held no value. It dawned upon me then, how I was the catalyst of the tragedy that befell you and your kind. The guilt and pain were suffocating, and regret was downright bitter. 

I shuddered watching you morph back into your human form. Rugged, handsome with a crooked grin. The truth felt akin to cold claws digging into my heart when I realized who the stranger that greeted me at the crossroad was. You see, I stopped there deliberately, because I wanted to see you again. Or at least, I had hoped to see the you of that day again. 

“You have a long list of explanations, babe, but that I can wait.”

I could see it, the satisfaction that was written all over your face when you tore open my top. The evening air was chilly on my skin, and I could not help but shiver. My cheeks burnt, dyed in crimson as you palmed my breast without shame. Heat pooled in my loins as you raked your lustful eyes over my form. I wanted to avert my gaze, for the contact ignited sparks of pleasure deep within me. 

But you wouldn’t let me look away, not with how you cupped my jaw and forced me to look you in the eye like this. 

“Time to make it up to me, sweet heart. You’ve made me wait for too damn long.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to share your suggestions and opinions , I'm always happy to read your comments 'w')b  
> You all know what is coming folks, it's time to make it up to Dante ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Aaahh... It looks like this tale will have 4 chapters after all, hopefully that will not be a problem for you guys (; ω ; )  
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, your interest and support always mean the world to me m( _ _)m.   
> Please take care and stay safe~ I hope to see you again when chapter 4 is here ( ´ ▽ ` )/


	11. Secrets of the woods-chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I have returned to bring you the final chapter of "Secrets of the woods" (・∀・)ノ  
> My apologies for the long wait, a lot of things have happened recently, and my health issues got a bit more serious than I expected Σ(°△°|||)  
> I also would like to announce that I will be taking a short hiatus. I feel like I need a little break to recharge myself, and to nurse my health back to 100%. I hope you will understand, dear readers of mine, but I promise to be back as soon as I'm ready (*_ _)人  
> This is my first time (hehehehehe) writing something juicy for Dante, so I hope I did him (hehehehehe) justice ><  
>  **I would like to offer my heartfelt gratitude to Wynn, birdy, @ghostofarose, @the_selkie_queen, @shiningsparkle, @TehRevving for helping me with this chapter, I truly couldn't have done it without your suggestions, ideas and support~ **  
> **  
> \------------  
>  **What's on the menu: 95% smut, 5% plot, a bit of angst, knotting, large insertion, stomach bulge, dirty talk, vaginal fingering, cunninglus, anal fingering, a bit of non-detailed gore, creampie, dark themes, other possibly disturbing matters that I may have forgotten to include during tagging. Please proceed with caution / skip to the end if you want to skip the smut. ********

Palpable heat seared hot through every one of your veins with his touch.

Torn shreds of fabric laid around you on the soft ground. Your mind failed to fathom how he shredded your clothes, yet chose to leave the red hood on. But that heightened the fire that was burning within you, for the feeling of velvet against your skin was wonderful. 

You were all but helpless beneath the man looming over your form, falling prey to that scalding gaze of his. How brazen it was, the way he seemed to devour you with his eyes alone. Your fingers curled and uncurled, arms pinned over your head and crossing at your wrists as the wolf held them in one hand. 

Your cheeks were dyed crimson, with shame or arousal you could no longer tell. You tried biting your lips to muffle the moans that threatened to spill to no avail, for he would coax them out of you one way or another. 

  
  


**_He would coax his name out of your lips, the name that you gave him many years ago- Dante._ **

  
  
  


“Damn look at them tits, so nice and plump.” shivers wracked through your body as Dante licked his lips, the gesture alone set your loins ablaze with needs. “I’m gonna have plenty of fun with you tonight, babe.”

A yelp escaped you when your old friend slapped his hand across your breasts. The pain stung, hot, and yet it tickled something deep within you. Your heart raced when he leaned in, until his face was inches away from yours. Tried as you might, you could not tear your gaze away. Something about those emotions swirling in his blue eyes enthralled you to no end.

You couldn’t recall if you jolted or not when Dante crashed his lips against yours. The kiss was rough and messy, with you and him downing each other’s moans and grunts. Teeth clashing against fangs, sending tremors to wrack through your body. There was a faint flavor of blood grazing your taste buds, his or yours you could not tell. It did not matter for long, as all thoughts left you when his tongue caressed the roof of your mouth. 

After sparks of pleasure buzzed in your head as the ravenous wolf broke the kiss. Your chest heaved when he gazed down at you, a thin string of saliva lingered between your lips and his. Choked was the moan that escaped you, your heartbeats frantic when Dante began pressing open mouth kisses to your neck. Flames of lust burnt within your conflicting heart, a wave of euphoria washed over you. 

His lips against your skin, long tongue tracing broad stripes up and down your throat. There was something that both thrilled and terrified you when his fangs grazed against your jugular, for you felt like a small rabbit shriveling in the maw of a hungry beast. Fear mixed with titillation, a combination that made your lips tremble as you gazed up at the moon with misty eyes. 

Your body was burning hot with desires, and you winced when Dante groped your breast. 

How rough the big bad wolf was, squeezing and kneading your bosom without a care. You caught a glimpse of his toothy grin, before he engulfed one of your breasts in his mouth. That wicked tongue flicked across your nipple, swirling around and pressing against the hardened nub. Sparks of pleasure shot through your squirming body, a twinge of pain made you roll your head back when his fingers pinched and pulled your other nipple. 

You moaned and mewled without shame, crying and widening your eyes the moment you felt sharp teeth graze your skin once more. 

_“N...no…!”_ You shot Dante a pleading gaze, watching as he flashed you an impish grin. The sight of his eyes darkened with lustful, twisted desires, partly hidden behind silky locks of white hair was one you would never forget. 

Your eyes rolled back into your skull as the ruthless hunter tugged on your nipple with his teeth, flicking its twin with his fingers as he did. You trembled like a helpless prey when he began marking your skin, littering bitemarks and bruises that were the proof of his adoration all over. 

Heat bloomed in your chest and travelled across your body down to your loins. While your mind was still broken from the cacophony of grief, regret and fear, the whispers of carnal desires were roaring louder and louder with each passing second. 

Tried as you might, you could not deny the fact how bliss was diluting the suffocating guilt that weighed so heavy in your heart. 

This bliss he was bestowing upon you. 

You writhed beneath him, nails digging crescents into the skin of your palms at the pain of his claws raking down your body. Yet it fanned the embers of lust within you, prompting them to alight and burn without a stop. Those fingers left a trail of burning heat across your skin as they inched closer to your cunt. Your thighs trembled in anticipation, you held your breath and bit your lips as you waited for him to caress you.

Your mind became blank for a moment when he shoved two fingers at once into your core.

The sudden stretch burnt, but in a pleasant way, for it was him who was playing with your body. 

"Oh fuck babe, you're drenched and I haven't even started.” 

Wet noises filled the air as Dante began toying with your cunt. Scissoring, stretching your walls, reaching so deep that made your head loll back in pure bliss. The thought of your juice wetting his thick fingers coaxed a moan out of you, and before you knew it, your lewd moans and gasps were stirring the silence of the woods. 

“Man, you're goddamn tight too. Can't wait to fill this pussy up with my cock, gonna be a real tight fit." 

Your thighs quivered when you felt a third finger entering you. It was too much, and yet not enough. You were slowly going insane with lust, the pleasure and the dull pain altogether turned you into a wanton slut. You arched into his touch, craning and thrusting your hips to the rhythm of those fingers. The way he pistoned his thick digits in and out of you was fantastic, and you screamed every time the pad of his hand grazed against your clit. 

Ragged breaths escaped you, drool trickled down your chin from the corner of your mouth. You could not help but wonder, if your beloved “friend” was enjoying the faces you were making. How debauched your reflection in his eyes was, lips forming a pretty little “O” out and eyes rolling back. You could not think of anything else, the entire world suddenly revolved around the burning hot pleasure between your legs. 

_You welcomed the bliss, for it drowned out the sorrow that suffocated your mind._

_You did not want to have any remnant of clarity in your head, for the pain of reality was unbearable._

“Your fingers feel so good… so good…Let me cream your fingers, please make me cum!” You mewled to your captor sweetly, smiling and drowning in euphoria when you heard the pleased humm that rumbled deep within his chest. 

Pleasure boiled in your veins, heat pooled in your loins. Your body was so tightly strung, you no longer wanted anything else but chase that high. Like a dam about to burst, you were crumbling before waves of utter ecstasy roaring from deep within. 

_“Yes!”_ ragged breaths continued to escape your quivering lips. There was so much pleasure coursing through your body that you could not help the lecherous smile on your face. Almost there, just a bit more. You wanted nothing more than to drench his fingers with your juice. 

But much to your chagrin, Dante decided to withdraw his wonderful fingers from your cunt.

You whined, sobbed, feeling the burning hot pleasure begin to ebb. That grin on his face told you everything, the wolf did not want to grant you satisfaction unless he could help it. His hold on your arms was gone, and you wondered what it was that he wanted to do next as the ravenous hunter sat straight up again. The absence of his touch displeased you, upset you. You thought it was horrible of him, how he chose to deny you the ecstasy that you craved for.

_Because you wished that he would dim any light of clarity within you._

_You did not want to think, for being sane meant sinking deeper into despair._

  
  


“Time for me to taste that pussy of yours, babe.” 

His big hands grabbed hold of your hips, and you yelped when he lifted your lower body off the ground. The burn on your skin as his stubble grazed against your thigh was tantalizing, and you reveled in the feeling of his fangs sinking into your flesh. It was uncomfortable, being held in an almost upside down manner like this. And yet you felt excited, thrilled, grinning from ear to ear when Dante inhaled deeply.

Had you not been so helpless being held in such a vice grip, you would be wiggling your hips. Your cunt was inches away from his mouth, the image of that tongue snaking inside and caressing your walls made your core throb. Judging by the way his sclera turned black, you could tell the wolf himself was salivating over how delectable your aroma was. 

All thoughts evaporated from your mind the moment he licked a broad stripe up your folds. 

“Fucking amazing! You taste so good, sweetheart!” 

Moans, gasps and whimpers spilled from your lips one after another as Dante devoured you. His tongue went up and down against your folds, the tip pressing and flicking against your engorged clit. You let out a sharp cry when his tongue slithered inside your tight little hole. It was amazing, you thought, how that tongue of his could reach so deep inside you, could caress the spots that made you see stars.

You were a sobbing mess lost in ecstasy, and he was a mad man starved. The once silent woods were now full of your incoherent pleas. Wet noises and smacking sounds were like music to your ears, the feeling of his lips on your cunt turned your mind static. Your body burnt, set ablaze with electrifying pleasure that spread through every single one of your veins. 

The feelings of his bruising grip on your hips made you giddy. You did not care about how droplets of crimson ooze out from where his claws dug into your skin, the edge between pain and pleasure had long been blurred. Thrusting his tongue inside, twisting and dragging it against all the right sweet spots. He tasted you, growling in absolute delight at how tantalizing your flavor was. 

And you loved it, you loved how he worked you towards that high, submerging you deeper and deeper in the depths of carnal desires and euphoria. 

You came with a long, breathless moan, chanting his name as waves after waves of mind-numbing pleasure crashed upon you.

Stars exploded behind your closed eyelids, you were but pliant in his hold. Chest heaving ragged breaths, you vaguely registered your body being lowered to the ground once more. You caught a glimpse of his face, of how his chin glistened with your juice and the hunger swirling in those eyes. The pale moonlight cast a glow on him that chilled your blood. 

Before you had time to react, something hard and hot was pressed against your folds, making you whimper as sparks of pleasure alighted within your still sensitive body.

The fiendish grin that etched on his face made you shiver, for you knew what was to come next.

Your scream tore through the silent, dark woods, for Dante had surged his hips forward within an instance. 

Pain shot through your body, heightened by the fact that you were still coming down from your high. Unbearable, maddening, suffocating. A string of incoherent words spilled from your lips, your hands clutching at the soft blades of grass for purchase. He was big, far too big, making you feel as if your insides were torn from the large intrusion.

"Oh, did I pop your cherry? No dick is good enough for ya there?"

There was an unmistakable hint of gleeful satisfaction in his voice, the timbre sending heat straight to your loins. That smirk on his face, the way his eyes stayed glued to where you and him were joined, how a dark chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. You could tell that Dante was overjoyed, he was beyond ecstatic for taking a part of you that could never return. 

He started with a slow pace, short-lived gentleness accompanied with rough and precise thrusts. It was a pace that left you keening and gasping, for the burn that came with him dragging his sizable cock in and out of your cunt felt far too good. Your body jolted forward with each of his thrusts, a bulge became visible every time Dante buried his cock inside of you. The tip of his length pushed against the roof of your pussy again and again, prompting all of your coherence to vanish without a trace.

“Fuck yea, I’ve waited all those years for this.” his grip on your thighs was like vice, prompting you to let out a sharp cry when his claws dug into your skin. “Your pussy feels fucking amazing, Y/N!”

The sight of you beneath him, so needy and helpless, fueled the hunger and desires that were gnawing at Dante from deep within. Betrayal that morphed into resentment, loneliness that prompted yearning to twist into a sick form of adoration. The big bad wolf wanted to carve his love into every single patch of your skin, wanted to break you and make you pay for the hurt you had left in his greedy heart. 

He would release and bury his love deep inside of you, filling you up and pumping you full again and again. 

“Man you’re so tight and wet, I’m going crazy here.” the wolf loomed over his prey, giving into his hunger and picking up his pace. 

He thought you looked down right scrumptious, misty eyes glazed over with lust while your lips chanted his name like a prayer. Bruises and red marks littered your skin, the smell of blood mixed with sweats got his head reeling in joy. Every sound you made spurred his insatiable hunger, and how he loved having your wet walls caress his cock as he pumped in and out of you. The feeling of his frame engulfing yours drove him mad with a sense of indomitable power, the control he had over you made him drive himself into you without a stop. 

But this wasn’t enough, and the monster within him hungered for more. 

And so the depraved wolf withdrew his cock and flipped you over, until you were on your hands and knees before him. Gripping onto your hips and draping himself over your back, Dante rammed inside of you once more, knocking the air out of you as he filled you to the brim in one thrust. How he reveled in the sounds you were making, grinning from ear to ear as he watched his length disappear into your cunt. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin reverberated through the dark woods. Dante set a fast and ruthless pace, rutting into you and battering his cock all the way to your womb. He was panting, growling, completely enraptured the bliss that wove itself into every fiber of his being. No longer caring to walk his human skin, Dante’s appearance began to change. 

“Babe you’re so tight. And you know what, shit you’re gonna get even tighter once my knot grows. Do you know about that babe? I’m so fucking horny for you, the base of my cock is gonna swell up with come because it simply can’t wait to be inside of you”

Fiddling with the base of his cock with one hand, Dante brought his other hand down onto your ass, reveling in the wanton moan that escaped your lips. An idea crossed his mind then, prompting the wolf to bring a hand towards your cunt. He slipped a finger inside your overstuffed hole, not caring how your eyes rolled back at the stretch while he lubricated his digit. 

God damn how he loved the way you screamed when he inserted his finger into your puckered hole. 

Dante picked up his thrusts even more, twisting his digit in and out of your behind as he did. His eyes met yours briefly when you turned to look at him over your shoulder, for he slipped yet another finger into your tight ring of muscles. He cared not how your arms gave out, how broken sobs and pleas left you as he reduced you to an incoherent begging mess. You were not allowed to be coherent, not when his cock was lodged so deep inside of you.

The closer he was to his orgasm, the rougher his pace became. 

Grabbing onto your hips with a bruising grip, Dante yanked your body back with each thrust. The head of his cock pressed against your cervix again and again, your name dancing on the tip of his tongue in between guttural grunts and pants. You had come twice on his cock, but not once did he relent and let you rest. His thrusts were uncoordinated, messy, yet ruthless and neck-breaking as he continued to rut into your battered cunt. The base of his cock swelled and swelled, grazing against your lower lips and threatening to slip inside. 

_You were going to take every single drop of his cum, down to the last one, whether you wanted to or not._

“Here it comes, babe. Gonna fill that tight pussy up. There’s gonna be so much of my cum in you, your stomach will be so damn swollen. Fuck Y/N fuck fuck fuck!”

A mind-shattering climax washed over Dante right then and there, just as you reached the peak of euphoria for the third time that night. He leaned forward and sank his fangs into your shoulder, growling and hissing as his knot slid inside of you. Such a good girl you were, he thought, taking him all the way to the base like a champ. 

“Shit babe, fucking tight fit alright.” the wolf grinned in utter satisfaction, having slid two fingers in your overstuffed cunt to feel around the edges of his knot. Your walls were fluttering all around his long and thick digits, and seeing how your body was spasming all over, the wolf felt his heart swell with absolute pride. Your stomach hung taut and heavy, inflated and filled with his hot seeds.

As Dante enjoyed how your body accepted him in earnest, the fog of lust and wanton desires that clouded your mind began to clear. You breathed in the rich smell of the forest, as well as the musky scent that was his. Just as the embers of pleasure began to dim within you, the reality of everything crashed down upon you once more. 

You lost a loved one, whose flesh was eaten by the very beast that had just ravaged your body. 

The dear friend you once knew was no more, in his place was a monster born from your betrayal. 

Tears cascaded down your cheek, your gaze was hollow while the cacophony of despair and regret once again rang in your mind. You felt his hands on you, but you were far too lost in your own broken little world to care. Dante slung you over his shoulder, and darkness dotted your vision as you felt him carry you towards somewhere. Exhausted and utterly spent, your eyes fluttered shut as you went limp in his hold. 

\-----------

Some time passed by before you woke up and found yourself at his den. 

There were flowers everywhere your eyes could see, the very same ones that dotted the grounds of the grove you led him to many years ago. Dante tended to your every need, keeping you well-fed with the prey he hunted and helping you stay warm as he held you in your sleep. But you were never allowed to leave, you were not allowed to wander out of his sight. Why would you want to be alone, when he could give you everything and anything you could ever want?

Dante claimed you everyday, battering your holes as he saw fit. Your body became his plaything, and you pleasured him with zeal. The wolf loved seeing how your body twisted, how your face contorted in bliss as he fucked you in anyway he liked. You grew to love the salty taste of his cum in your mouth, and learned to relax yourself whenever his cock entered your ass. Front or back, it did not matter, for you would gladly take his cock all the way to the base. 

The sight of your gaping cunt always excited him, for your mate loved it whenever he saw his own semen gush out from within you. While Dante always enjoyed seeing you drenched from head to toe in his cum, something about releasing his seeds deep inside you never failed to rouse the sleeping beast within him. You looked beautiful with your lips wrapped around his cock, and your skin was downright flawless being littered with bruises and claw marks. 

Before long, you lost all sense of time.

Before long, all the cries of pain and guilt became static noises in your mind. 

You were marked as the mate of the woods’ ravenous beast. 

\-----------

There was a legend, a myth that surrounded this nameless little village. A man that was not a man, a being that walked the skin of humans. Twisted and broken, possessive and infatuated. He was a monster born out of a tragedy, nurtured by resentment and a never ending hunger for revenge. 

His mate was a human, who always adorned a red cape knitted and gifted to her by her beloved grandmother. Her honesty and pure heart became the catalyst of the tragedy that befell his clan, and his love for her became the chains that forever trapped her. They were victims of circumstances, two souls entangled in the web of despair with no escape. 

How ugly they were, the folks who shunned her and tarnished his name.

How cruel it was, for those who sired her was the ones that made her beloved the sole survivor of a horrendous tragedy.

So she had a thought, she hatched an idea in her head one day. 

Maybe she would clear her name, maybe they could finally be trusted.

Maybe there was some hope left for them, should they go to the village together.

So she led him to her village one day, grinning from ear to ear with her fingers intertwined with his. 

Maybe what awaited them was bloodshed, and what awaited him was a feast of a lifetime.

But one thing was clear to her.

Now everyone could see that she had been honest since the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, we have reached the end of Dante's twisted little tale (*´▽`*). Please feel free to leave me a comment, I really enjoy reading your opinions and will always be open for suggestions, as well as constructive criticism (´• ω •`) ♡  
> I hope that this chapter was an enjoyable read for you, my beloved readers, and once again my apologies for taking so long m(_ _)m.  
> I also just noticed that this series has now passed the milestone of 8k hits Σ(°ロ°) Gosh I can't find the words to express how floored I am by your support and interests... Dear readers, I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your support, interests, comments, kudos, bookmarks for this series. You guys are all amazing, and I promise to always do my best to bring more enjoyable stories ;w;)9  
> Please stay safe and take care, and I hope to see you again soon~  
>  **Coming up next: Vergil's twisted fairytale ******


	12. Once upon a nightmare-chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I have returned from my little hiatus to bring you the first chapter of Vergil's tale (・∀・)ノ  
> My sincere apologies for making you wait so long once again, my beloved readers m( _ _)m Though the good news is that my health is now in a better state so I will do my best to bring more updates from now on, and as frequently as possible too 'w')9 !  
> After some considerations, I decided to go with a tale based on "Sleeping beauty"~ I have planned that this tale will have four parts, similar to Dante's twisted little story~ I hope this too will be an enjoyable read for you all <3  
>  **A big thank you to wynn and the thotty squad for your support and suggestions. Yall are wonderful and I love yall so much ;w;)7 **  
> **  
> \------------  
>  **What's on the menu: animals being hunted as a hobby and some gore towards the end, a bit of angst here and there. Please proceed with caution. ********

_“Sleep my child, close your eyes and let my song lull you to sleep._

_I will lead you to a perfect world, a realm where pleasant dreams drift._

_Safe and sound from the world, happy and carefree like a bird._

_Remember me, please remember me, for never will I let you be hurt.”_

  
  


There was once a kingdom in a faraway land, ruled by a king who was wiser than most and a queen who was so fair.

Life was good and the days were peaceful, the lands were bountiful and people were happy. Fields where crops were doused with drops of dew, forest where the trees rustled their leaves to the rhythm of the wind. Cobblestone paths that trickled into different corners of the kingdom, puffs of smoke escaping from the chimneys of the little houses that littered on either side of the streets. Those who dwelled there sang songs about the benevolence of their rulers, and the monarchs in turn loved their people.

Although their kingdom was prosperous, the king and queen were unhappy. Many years had gone by, and yet they still did not have a child. So great a sadness it was for the king as he watched his beloved weep by an empty cradle, for another year passed without an heir. The wise king and his queen prayed and prayed, hoping that the cries of a newborn would soon echo throughout the palace. 

How overjoyed they were to at last have a daughter, after years spent waiting and hoping for a miracle. 

Joy spread through the kingdom that day as the king held a grand christening feast to celebrate her highness’ grace. Bells chimed, people rejoiced, it was a celebration like never before. The gates to the castle were opened wide, for the king and queen invited all to come and celebrate such wonderful news. Nobles, the commoners, royalties from distant lands and neighboring countries alike, they were precious guests who came to bring the princess wishes of good will. 

Among those who came to the palace were three fairies, whose wondrous presence awed those who laid eyes upon them.

For the sake of the kingdom and his own daughter, the king decided to betroth the beloved princess to the son of his dear friend. The promise of an alliance pleased both rulers, who shook hands and downed their chalices before discussing the future of their kingdoms. Having caught words of his father’s intent, the young prince chanced a look at the cradle where the newborn princess slept. He could not help but wrinkle his nose in disgust. 

To thank the king for his invitation, the fairies offered to give the princess their blessings. Silence filled the castle as everyone held their breaths, awaiting the magic that was to happen. Sparks of fairy dust glittered in the air as the three fairies approached the little cradle, a smile adorning their faces as they gazed at the little princess. So tiny and innocent, a bundle of joy wrapped in the warmth of love

_“May you bloom nobly, more enchanting and fairer than the fairest rose.”_

_“May your talents make others green with envy, and your wits sharper than a blade.”_

So came their blessings, words of good will spoken in hopes of a good future for the young monarch. The king and queen gazed at each other and smiled, all the guests who were present witnessed the magic with a spark of curiosity and wonder in their eyes. The two fairies then curtsied and stepped back, prompting their kin to step forward and offer her blessing. 

But before any word could leave the third fairy’s lips, an uninvited guest appeared. 

A strong gust of wind poured into the room, chilling and bearing a sense of foreboding. The castle trembled, all the candles that illuminated the room extinguished one after another. Dark, sinister flames swirled in the heart of the vast chamber, gathering and forming a figure. Shocked gasps and whispered murmurs stirred the silence of the room, an aghast expression painted on the king and queen’s faces as they realized who it was that just appeared. 

They had forgotten to add one name to the list of invited guests.

“Oh dear me, why the surprised looks? Did I ruin the joyous celebration?” the uninvited guest cast a look around, drinking in the terror written on the faces of those who were there. 

Clad in an elegant black dress, she stood tall and paid no mind to the fearful gazes that were thrown her way. An evil fairy she was, shrouded in an air of power and enigma that left others trembling in her wake. There was a charismatic smile on her face, betrayed by a glint of scorn in her eyes when the uninvited fairy turned to gaze at the king and queen. They in turn offered her looks that were nothing short of disdain, earning themselves a scoff from the scorned fairy. 

“My dears, how tense you all are. There is no need to be so...distrustful, I am simply paying a quick visit to the little girl and will then be on my merry way.” the evil fairy turned her head to look at the little cradle, reveling in the way the three fairies trembled in terror.

“Though I was not invited, I still did bring a gift. I too would like to bestow my blessings on the young princess, just to show that I am far more gracious than the baseless rumors preceding me.” she returned her gaze to the ruling monarchs, a charming smile spreading across her face. 

“You wouldn’t want to refuse a gift to your daughter before your guests now, would you, my good king and queen?”

Her words crawled beneath their skins as the monarchs exchanged troubled looks with each other. The king seethed in his seat, while his queen shot the uninvited guest a wary look. Fearing for the safety of their guests and the consequences of the malevolent being’s scorn, the queen let out a defeated sigh and offered their consent. 

“How kind of you, your majesty, you are as fair and generous as I remember you to be.” 

The dark fairy offered a courteous nod of her head, not caring how her presence stirred animosity within everyone’s heart. She then approached the cradle, amused by the glares that the three fairies were shooting her. Those glowing eyes lingered on the princess, the corners of her lips twitched before the fairy in black began bestowing her blessings on the young monarch. 

“Sweet princess, you will indeed grow up with grace, talents, and kindness. May you be loved by all, and may those who lay their eyes upon you be enchanted to no ends…” the fairy began, and it was then a twisted intention flashed in her mind, one that made her narrow her eyes in glee. 

“But! Before the sunset of her 20th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Better wish someone out there would love her dearly, oh greedy king and false queen, before your daughter withers away on the dawn of her adulthood.” 

The sound of her cackle, distorted and scornful, reverberated through the castle before the evil fairy vanished from sight, disappearing in flickering dark flames. The queen rushed to her daughter’s side, bringing the crying princess close to her as she too weeped. As the crowd lamented the ill fate of her majesty, the heart-broken king begged the three fairies to save his daughter from such a cruel end. They looked at one another in turn, talking among themselves in the language of the fae that the king failed to understand. 

“Dear king, as unfortunate as it is, we can't stop the events of fate from unfolding themselves. However, there is a sliver of hope as we can alleviate the dreadful curse.” one of the fairies began, her words prompting a hopeful look to bloom on the worried king’s face. 

Colorful, glittering sparks fluttered in the air as the three fairies banded together. They began chanting in their mystical language, trying to weaken the curse that would befall the unfortunate princess. 

“A deep slumber that would last for years, but the princess shall not fall prey to death.”

“She shall be well, rest assured, a man shall come to her aid in the darkest of times.”

So were their words, but the king’s heart was still restless, plagued by the fear for his daughter’s safety. 

Embers floated in the air, a tall column of smoke reached for the dark evening sky. From afar, one could make out the shapes of what could be remnants spinning wheels. They piled upon each other, morphing and reducing to cinder in a fire that burnt so bright. It was an order from the king that all the spinning wheels in the kingdom shall be destroyed, for the sake of the young princess. 

Wanting to keep their daughter from the evil fairy’s prying eyes, the king and queen entrusted the princess in the care of the three fairies. They parted ways at the dead of night, when the moon reigned high and the stars shone bright. Deep into the forest, in a small cottage that no one would know. That was where the princess shall live, safe and kept away from the looming shadows of her demise until her twentieth birthday. 

The king and queen stood and watched until the silhouettes of the fairies could no longer be seen, praying and hoping that their daughter would be safe and sound from all that would harm her. 

\-----------

Many years had passed by in a blink of the eye since the events of that fateful day. 

Warm rays of sunlight shone through the branches of the trees that surrounded a little cottage, leaving bright spots of light to dance on the rooftop. A gentle breeze graced the earth, coaxing the soft blades of grass to sway back and forth. Soft was the ambience that surrounded the little home, a harmony of birds chirping and leaves rustling. 

The sound of wooden windows creaking open stirred the silence of the forest.

Standing by the window of her room was a beautiful maiden. Y/N, a young lady who just entered the age of twenty. She hummed a little song, moving the little rag in her hands along the wooden frame of the window to clean away the dust that lingered there. Birds gathered by the window sill, enchanted by the beautiful sound of her voice and chirping along to her song. The maiden smiled at them and was then on her way, having heard that she was needed for some task. 

“You need me to gather berries?” Y/N shot her mothers a questioning look as she draped a pretty little capelet over her shoulders. 

“Yes, my dear, we would need them to make a cake. There’s a new recipe we would like to try, but without berries, it would be so bland.” 

“Gather as much as you can, dear. We are also planning to make some jam, too.” 

For as long as she knew, Y/N always lived here, in this little cottage with her three mothers. At times she thought it was rather odd, how she was never once permitted to wander too far from her home. Do not set foot out of the forest, do not let anyone see you, do not converse with strangers. That was what they taught her, and the young woman in turn took their words to heart.

With her little basket held in her hands, the beautiful maiden bidded her mothers goodbye and was then on her way.

It was warm and pleasant when Y/N followed a familiar path into a clearing in the forest that she often ventured to. A beautiful day it was, the sky was clear and not a cloud to be seen overhead. Wafting through the crisp air was the lovely fragrance of blooming wildflowers, growing by the roots of the tall trees that stood tall along her way. She tread the soft, grassy ground, feeling tranquility seep into her heart at the ambience of the forest that surrounded her.

“Not so many berries on these bushes here… You guys sure took your share huh?” Y/N lifted her head and shot the peaking birds a playful look, smiling to herself when some of them puffed their feathers out.

As she put the berries she just managed to gather into her little basket, Y/N could not help but blink like an owl. The basket was still rather empty, if not to say nowhere close to being half full even. Her heart sank, so far she had only managed to gather a handful at most. The maiden chanced a look around, letting out a sigh when her eyes drank in how the bushes had nothing left to offer, saved for the berries that had fallen onto the loamy soil. 

It was then a thought crossed her mind. 

Perhaps there would be more berries to gather at the heart of the forest, and even mushrooms to be picked too. 

Even if it meant straying away from the safe vicinity that she was always taught to not step out of. 

But her mothers did not need to know now, did they?

Casting a quick look over her shoulder, Y/N swallowed thickly and began wandering further into the forest. True to her thoughts, there were more bushes sprouting along the way, full of berries to gather. A smile bloomed on her face, and the maiden began filling her basket with the bounty of the forest. Her heart soared with joy at her little discovery, how fortunate that mushrooms were also growing all around.

Just as she reached out to the next bush of berries, a strange, loud sound reached her ears.

Voices that were far too deep and loud for liking, accompanied by rapid galloping sounds. The grounds seemed to tremble, the air became thick with a tension that prompted uneasy feelings to gnaw at her heart. Something was happening, she thought, the once peaceful atmosphere was gone. There was an unmistakable shift in the gentle ambience of the forest.

Her heart was racing in her chest as the maiden wondered what could be happening. Alarms were ringing in her head, the voices of her mothers reminding her to not stray too far from home becoming louder and louder by the minute. She needed to get away, needed to return home before whoever was trespassing the forest could see her. That was what the rational part of her mind screamed at her to do, but at the same time…

The sudden disturbance of the forest’s tranquility piqued a strange sense of curiosity in her. 

Her steps were quiet and light as Y/N began walking forward, careful not to make a sound. _“I will just take a peek, and then be on my way.”,_ a mantra that repeated itself over and over in her head. The voices were becoming louder, signaling that she was getting close to whatever was happening. She hid herself in the shades, quietly looking out from behind a large tree that she deemed big enough to veil her figure. Waiting, anticipating, wanting to sate her curiosity while her heartbeats were frantic in her eardrums.

It was as if time slowed down as she witnessed a deer running for its life. There were these strangers before her eyes, ushering their horses to gallop as they cornered and chased after the poor creature. A sudden sound made Y/N jolt as something tore through the air, and in the next instance the deer was struck. Her eyes widened in shock and terror as the maiden saw how the deer fell. She brought a hand up to stifle the sounds that threatened to leave her lips, feeling her blood run cold with what she just bore witness to.

“Oh nice shot your majesty! Another catch for the day!”

Her heart seemed to have skipped a beat when Y/N laid eyes on the figure that appeared. All thoughts evaporated on her mind as she gazed at the young man, and never before had she seen someone so mesmerizing. He was striking in that blue jacket, she thought, with slicked back white hair and beautiful blue eyes. Young and beautiful, he exuded an air of power and authority. 

Before she knew it, Y/N could no longer tear her gaze away. 

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach while strange, bubbly feelings seeped into her heart. A smile blossomed on her face as she continued to watch how the mysterious young man instructed his peers to handle the unfortunate prey. So tall, so charismatic, so handsome, he stood out among everyone else who was there. Such a wonderful voice he had, the timbre sent electrifying sparks running along her veins. 

Her heart sank when the young man and his peers left, and with his absence tranquility once again returned to the forest. It was not until she was sure that they were out of sight that the maiden came out of her hiding, her eyes lingering on the spot where the grass was dyed crimson. How she wished that she could get to know him…

There was a little spring in her steps as Y/N made her way back to the cottage. She smiled, hummed a happy tune, twirled, feeling as if she was walking on cloud nine. The sunlight felt warmer, the forest seemed brighter, the world became such a lovelier place even when her basket was only half full.

The door to the cottage swung open before Y/N hastily placed her basket down on the nearest surface she could find. She cared not how her little capelet fell to the floor, for the only thing on her mind right then was to gush about all these feelings that her heart could not contain. Her footsteps alerted her mothers, who shot the maiden puzzled, surprised looks seeing how ecstatic she was. 

“Oh I’ve had the most amazing encounter, my dearest mothers!” exclaimed Y/N, twirling one of the puzzled women standing before her, completely enraptured by these new, foreign sensations. 

“W...what do you mean, dear? Slow down now, what do you mean by encounter?” 

“A man, mother! I saw such a beautiful man that my heart is soaring!”

While Y/N was overjoyed, the three other women did not share her excitement upon knowing what had transpired during her outing.

“Y/N, Y/N please stop, stop and listen to us.” 

A sinking feeling settled deep within her stomach when the lovestruck maiden saw the troubled looks on her mothers’ faces. Her graceful dance steps slowed to a halt before Y/N realized how the three women did not share her sentiment. Something was wrong, she could tell, and that made her heart waver with worries.

“As unfortunate as it is, you can never see this man ever again.”

She thought the world came to a standstill as soon as the words registered in her mind. 

“But why…?” asked Y/N as she let go of her mother’s hand in a reluctant manner, feeling the joy that was coursing through her moments ago begin to dissipate. 

“Y/N, you are the princess of this kingdom, betrothed to the prince of the neighboring country. We are to take you back to your real parents today as promised, and never will you return to this cottage.” 

“Whatever it is that you feel for this man, please leave them behind when we return to the castle at sunset.” 

No word could capture the pain that flared up in Y/N’s broken heart right at that moment. Her world was collapsing, she felt suffocated by the truth that had been kept hidden all her life. The young maiden shook her head in disbelief, and ignoring how the three women pleaded to her to listen, she rushed to her room. 

The sound of her bedroom’s door slamming shut reverberated through the little cottage. Y/N leaned against the wooden surface of her door, chest heaving ragged breaths as her mind scrambled to process what she just discovered moments ago. The maiden was in a daze, overwhelmed by confusion and bewildered by the truth that fractured her world.

Silence filled her humble abode, and was broken when a tiny, broken sob escaped her trembling lips. 

Y/N sank to the floor, no longer able to contain these conflicting feelings that were raging like a storm within her heart. She hugged her legs close to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut as tears after tears cascaded down her face. Her mind still could not fully process the fact that everything she had come to know all her life was a lie. The maiden cried and cried, a thousand questions racing through her mind as she crumbled under the cruel reality of it all. 

On the dawn of her adulthood, she discovered that her whole life was a canvas painted with sugar coated lies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, dear readers, your support and interests always warm my heart and make my day ( ´ ω ` ) Please feel free to leave a comment as I'm always happy to read about your opinions, suggestions as well as constructive criticism m( _ _)m  
> On a different note, have you all been well and safe? I hope the situation with the pandemic is getting better where you are, and that soon normalcy will return. Please take care and stay safe, we can all make it through these difficult times! \\( ˙▿˙ )/\\( ˙▿˙ )/  
> I promise to do my best with the upcoming chapter as well~ Until we meet again ( ° ∀ ° )ﾉﾞ


	13. Once upon a nightmare-chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone (・∀・)ノ I have returned with the second chapter of "Once upon a nightmare".  
> I sincerely hope that the wait did not bother you, and my apologies for keeping you waiting once again ;__;)  
> I tried something new with writing this chapter, and hopefully my little experiment will offer you an enjoyable read (o´▽`o)  
> I was listening to this track while writing, and I thought it was rather fitting~ [Ib ost: Dining room](https://youtu.be/pOd0UitwhUY)  
>  **My sincere gratitude for the thotty squad and Wynn, you guys are the best enablers ever òwo)+ **  
> **  
> \--------------  
>  **What's on the menu: some angst, a bit of smut near the end (cunninglus and vaginal fingering), tidbits of fluff here and there. ********

The heartbroken princess did not utter a word on the way back to her original home. 

Hues of orange and violet painted the vast canvas of the sky while dimming rays of sunlight dyed the clouds in a dark shade of gold. Y/N treaded an unfamiliar path along with her three otherworldly guardians, hand clutching onto the cloak that shrouded her frame. She had left behind a part of her in the little humble cottage, had let the forest keep hold of the wonderful memories of her false life…

And yet, the events of that fateful encounter lingered on her mind, beautiful and heart throbbing. 

She could still recall the crispy fresh air, could still see herself hiding behind a tall tree as the shades of the forest cloaked her presence. A poor deer running for its life, desperate to escape the inevitable demise that was hot on its trail. The sound of an arrow piercing through the air echoed in her mind, and a wistful sigh escaped her lips as Y/N remembered how gorgeous he looked. Stoic and powerful, he captivated her, mesmerized her innocent heart to no end. 

How her heart broke at the thought that never would she see him again, a fleeting memory so beautiful that she refused to leave behind as she embraced her new life. 

The gates of the castle were before her eyes when Y/N raised her head to chance a look at her new home. On heavy steps the sullen maiden walked through the entrance of the palace, feeling a lump lodged in her throat as she gazed at the splendor that was so foreign. The tall ceiling, the huge windows where dim rays of sunlight poured in, those corridors that twisted and turned… They all made her feel so tiny, so lonely, like a huge labyrinth that she could never escape from. 

The monarchs were there waiting for her by the time princess Y/N and the three fairies emerged at the throne room. They all but rose from their thrones and rushed to her side, teary eyed and at a loss for words. Her heart sank as the king and queen embraced her, a panicked, confused look painted on her face as Y/N stood frozen in place. It was an odd day, one that made the princess wonder if it was possible to harbor no feeling nor connection towards those who brought her to life. 

“Oh my dearest daughter, thank goodness that you have returned to us!” exclaimed the queen, whose gentle caress on her cheek made Y/N blink her eyes in an owlish manner. 

“Come now, Y/N, there is someone we would like you to meet.” at the king’s words, the confused princess let her gaze follow his outstretched hand, only to realize that a man was making his way over to where she was standing. 

A prince who looked to be not so much older than her, with a huge crown that made her worry for his head. There was a haughty smile on his face, and for a moment the princess wondered about the point of having so many rings on one’s hands. Pompous and condescending, that were the first words to appear in her mind as soon as he started to introduce himself. A name that was so common, he was a run of the mill royalty to whom she was betrothed. 

He was nothing compared to _him,_ the lack of decorum was as plain as day.

Her heart sank, her stomach churned at the realization that she was to wed a man that she held no affection for. How fortunate that Y/N was given time to doll herself up, before the celebrations of her birthday ceremony were to take place. The world seemed to darken as she followed the three fairies to her room with a heavy heart. Behind her, the king and queen, along with the haughty prince, were laughing with so much joy that she wondered if they fathomed her feelings at all. 

\-----------

Y/N asked to have a moment to herself when they reached her room, to which the three fairies agreed and were then on their way. 

The room was spacious, much more so compared to her little bedroom at the cottage. Velvety curtains, a fancy looking bed where plush pillows piled atop each other, and a gold-trimmed vanity resting against the wall. The last rays of sunlight shone in from the large windows, illuminating the room and giving the ivory walls a lovely orange glow. Truly a room befitting a royal, for every piece of furniture exuded magnificence that no commoner could ever dream of having.

A creaky sound reverberated through the silent room when Y/N closed the door, her cloak fell to the floor as the troubled princess made her way towards the vanity. She sat down on the little chair with a broken heart, shoulders slumped and a frown evident on her face. The whispers of her thoughts became ever more audible in this dreadful, suffocating silence, and for once in her life she felt so exhausted by it all. 

A little white butterfly entangled in the sturdy webs of fate. 

“What a beautiful sunset we are having, wouldn’t you agree my dear?”

How the princess’ heart nearly leaped out of her chest when an unfamiliar voice reached her ears. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw the reflection of a mysterious figure in the mirror, standing in a corner of the room where the dying rays of the sun dared not touch. A stranger whose piercing gaze sent shivers down her spine, the curl of those lips prompted an uneasy feeling to swirl deep within the princess. 

“Who are you?” came her question as the clueless princess tore her gaze from the mirror and shot a wary look over her shoulder, letting her eyes fall onto the figure shrouded in the darkness of the room. 

Odd that a twinge of familiarity alighted in her heart for the briefest of moments. 

“Don’t be so scared, dearest, I mean you no harm.” the stranger began to walk out from the shadows, humming a little tune as she approached the princess on elegant, calculated steps. 

For a moment, Y/N swore she had heard that melody from somewhere.

“Sweet princess of mine, it has been quite a while now, hasn’t it?” Y/N felt her heartbeats become frantic the moment slender fingers grazed her skin and cupped her jaw. She gazed at the mysterious woman, and her blood ran cold when she saw how those eyes emitted a faint sinister glow.

“I have come here with a little gift to celebrate the dawn of your adulthood. Come now, follow me, let us enjoy a moment together, one that **_they_ ** dared to deny us all these years.”

All thoughts evaporated from her mind, and all of a sudden the princess could no longer feel the tiniest shred of clarity. She rose from her seat, succumbing to a daze and not caring how the stranger had turned the fireplace in her room into a dark corridor. Y/n felt light, so light, like a puppet being strung along as she placed her hand into the mysterious woman’s and followed her into the unknown. 

  
  


**_“You can always trust me, my precious Y/N._ **

**_I will protect you from everything, from this unforgiving world.”_ **

  
  


That was what the princess heard at some point, the words that her hazy mind managed to register as she continued to follow the twists and turns of the dark hidden path. Someone else was shouting for her, panic laced in voices that sounded so faint, so far away in her ears. Two shadows etched onto the dimly lit walls as Y/N ascended the steps that led to a tower far from prying eyes. 

The stranger ushered her to enter, cooing praises that she was such a wonderful princess- **_her_ ** wonderful girl. 

There was an odd object in the middle of the room that she had never seen before in her life. 

The voices were growing more alarming in her head, begging her to not touch anything, to not listen to honeyed, twisted words. 

“May I touch this…?” Y/N asked, reaching a trembling hand towards the strange device while a smile bloomed on the stranger’s face. 

  
  


**_“Go on dear, don’t be shy now._ **

**_This is my little gift for you.”_ **

  
  
  


Y/N felt a hand on hers, guiding her trembling fingers towards the sharp end of the spindle. A sharp pain pierced the tip of her index finger, one that shook her out of her little daze. The poor princess fell to the cold, hard floor, yielding herself to the darkness of a deep slumber as the wretched curse befell her...

“I see… Those three bumbling fools did interfere after all…” 

The evil fairy knelt by the unfortunate princess, reaching out a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair out of the sleeping maiden’s face. Her gaze softened, she let out a strained sigh that went unnoticed in the silence of the falling night. The dark being disappeared in a flicker of sinister flame, mere seconds before the three fairies found their beloved princess. 

The king and queen, beyond devastated by the news of their daughter, could do nothing but lament the cruel turn of fate. They laid her to rest in the tallest tower of the splendid castle, in a bed that was so warm and soft. Having caught words of the unexpected turn of events, the haughty prince of the neighboring kingdom stormed out of the palace, fuming as if he had been deceived. 

All the celebrations in her grace were halted as the news spread across the land. 

Distant was the chimes of the bell that tolled for her highness’ tragedy. 

Sorrow engulfed the once vibrant and joyous kingdom that day. 

\-----------

  
  


_“Forgive me, my precious._

_This is the only way that I can be with you.”_

  
  


The world was a blurry mess when Y/N fluttered her eyes open, a groggy groan escaped her lips as she did. There was a little throb in her head, and the sheets rustled as the princess sat up in her warm, cozy bed. She blinked her eyes a few times, looking back and forth as her mind took in her surroundings. 

Dark walls with intricate carvings, tall ceiling from which a gorgeous chandelier drooped. Warm rays of sunlight flittered in from floor-length windows, a fireplace where the fire danced and crackled. Something gnawed at the back of her mind, and the princess brought up a hand to pinch her forehead. 

For a brief moment, she wondered why she thought the walls were supposed to be ivory white. 

“Good morning my beloved daughter. Did you sleep well, dear Y/N?”

At the sound of a warm voice, Y/N turned her head towards the door of her room. Her mother was there, holding a bouquet of roses in her hands, petals still doused with droplets of dew. A kind smile was blooming on the queen's face, her gaze was soft and full of love. The princess blinked at her parent, who proceeded to walk towards the vanity and put away the flowers in a vase that rested atop its dark wooden surface.

There was something different about her mother, and the princess could not help but wonder about these feelings that roared like tides within her. 

“Oh my… you seem a bit faint.” Y/N jolted when she felt a hand caress her cheek. She blinked at her mother in an owlish manner, who let out a sigh as she saw how dazed her daughter was. 

“I reckon you must be hungry. Come now, let’s enjoy breakfast together. A hearty meal is always a good way to start the day, my dear.” 

“Yes, mother…” the princess responded in an uncertain manner, mind scrambling to fathom why the word “mother” held odd tinglings to her ears. 

The doors to her bedroom creaked closed behind her before Y/N accompanied her mother to the dining hall. Their steps were elegant and light, two shadows trailed behind the two of them. The queen had her head held high, humming a little tune and chancing a glance at her daughter now and then. 

For some reason, Y/N could not help but feel oddly out of place.

There was something about her surroundings that she could not quite decipher. The corridors and rooms all felt unfamiliar and cold, the paintings that adorned the walls seemed to be staring into her very soul. Servants walked past the princess and her mother, and an uneasy feeling settled deep within Y/N’s stomach when she saw the vacant hint in their eyes. 

“Come now, Y/N, don’t stray from your path.” her mother urged, snapping the princess out of her little daydream. She hastened her steps to catch up with the queen, shooting one last glance over her shoulder before deciding to ignore the thoughts that gnawed at her mind. 

Strange how all the paintings depicted a pair of weeping kings and queens, mourning by an empty little cradle in a room surrounded by briars. 

\-----------

“Oh come now, dearest, that joke wasn’t as gruesome as you would like to think. What a pity, I do find it hilarious.” her mother let out an airy laugh, having told a joke about a pair of childless newlyweds and a sudden miracle that ended in a catastrophe. 

“Your sense of humor is… fascinating, mother.”

Y/N and her mother sat at the dining hall, enjoying a hearty breakfast and chatting over a warm cup of tea. Plates of well-fried bacon, ham, sunny side ups and toasts, trays that contained assorted pastries that seemed delightfully delectable. A pleasant, sweet aroma wafted through the air, the sound of pouring tea pleasant in her ears as Y/N helped herself to a cup. As she took a sip of the aromatic drink, Y/N wondered about the many empty seats at the dining hall. 

“Oh, that reminds me.” The queen stirred her cup with a silver little spoon, giving her daughter a warm, kind smile before continuing. 

“There is someone that I’d like you to meet. He is a gentleman, who is beautiful, stoic and wise. I am sure you would enjoy his company, my dear, should you be able to soothe the ache that plagues his heart.”

Y/N let out a hum at her mother’s words before taking yet another sip from her teacup. There was something about the curl of those lips, it was a smile far from being playful. A bead of cold sweat trickled down the nape of her neck when the princess noticed the glint in her mother’s eyes. It wasn’t long before Y/N began to wonder about the mysterious guest, her eyes drifting towards the empty chairs now and then out of pure curiosity. 

Two of them were much fancier looking than the rest. 

\-----------

The throne room was spacious, much more so than her own room and those that she happened to walk past on the way to the dining hall with her mother. 

There were two thrones, one for her, and one for her mother-the queen. Plush cushion and golden frame, sitting at the top of a flight of stairs carved out of marble. Warm rays of sunlight poured in from huge windows, forming spots of light on the carpeted floor. As Y/N chanced a quick glance around, it dawned on her that no other soul lingered at the palace, saved for her and her mother.

A series of footsteps reached her ears, pulling the princess out of her thoughts and back to reality. In came a figure, a person that made her breath hitch while butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. Tall and stoic, beautiful and exuding an air of power. He was clad in blue, a color that she thought fitted him so well. She knew not his name, but one thing was for certain…

She yearned to be closer, much closer to him. 

“Greetings, young king. It is an honor for us to welcome you to our splendid palace.” the queen greeted her guest, who knelt before the throne with one hand crossed over his chest. 

“The honor is mine, your majesty.”

Warmth began to spread through Y/N’s body at that timbre in the mysterious man’s voice. She rose from her seat, making her way towards the elegant man in blue who stood tall before her. Her heart raced at the sight of his small smile, the way his gaze softened made warmth rush to her cheeks. 

“I would like to get to know you better, dear princess.” bringing her hand to his lips, the handsome guest planted a chaste kiss to her knuckles. “May I be given the honor of being by your side?” 

“Yes…” the princess replied, in an airy voice that sounded so foreign in her ears. She then walked away with the gentle man in blue, oblivious to the crooked smile that adorned her mother’s lips. 

Her world became brighter when she was with him, her steps were light and her heart soared as they walked through the royal garden. Beneath that stoic facade was an intelligent man, who adored reading in the cozy silence of the library. Pink dusted her cheeks whenever she saw the little smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, and before she knew it, the lovestruck princess could no longer tear her gaze from him. 

Time all but blurred when Y/N played a game of chess with her beloved gentleman, the world was a paradise of two as they danced in an empty ballroom. When the sun dipped and the moon claimed its throne in the inky dark sky, he escorted her back to her room. They walked side by side in silence, fingers intertwined while a blissful smile bloomed on the princess’ face. 

He lingered at the doorway of her room, gaze flicking back and forth between their intertwined fingers and her face. Something had shifted in the air. Her heart wavered when elegant, long fingers traced along her jawline, and Y/N fluttered her eyes closed for a moment when his finger tips traced the curve of her lips. Delightful sparks alighted deep within her, running through her veins at his gentle caress. 

All thoughts vanished from her mind the moment his lips were upon hers.

Languid like the flow of water, gentle and yet firm. His kisses intoxicated her, the way he held her flush against his body made her whimper. The gentleman in blue pushed her against the wall, the contrast between his warm body and the cold surface sent titillating chills down her spine. Bliss coursed through her as their tongues danced with each other, she let out a moan when his lips latched onto her neck. 

“Hold up your dress for me.” an indecent whisper in her ears that made her suck in a breath. The way those fingers trailed down her still clothed body burnt the last shred of rationality within her, and without thinking twice, she obeyed him. 

A shaky sigh escaped her as Y/N saw how he dropped to his knees before her. Those fingers caressing her thighs, the little kisses he planted against her skin, it all drove her mad with desires. How brazen it was, showing the most intimate part of her to a man in a place that they both could be seen. But that perhaps was the least of her concern, for the castle was so silent and lonely. 

The moan that slipped past her lips the moment his tongue traced her folds was both wanton and broken. 

His thumbs spread her lips, his breath fanned against her core. Wet sounds stirred the silence of the night as he made love to her cunt with his tongue. Y/N leaned against the wall, chest heaving ragged breaths and eyes squeezed shut as pleasure sheared hot under her skin. The friction of her dress against her burning body felt exquisite, she bit her lips when his fingers began caressing her velvety walls in a fluid, lecherous rhythm.

Y/N came with a muted cry, body trembling and spasming as waves after waves of euphoria crashed upon her. How kind of him to gather her pliant form in his arms, carrying her inside her bedroom and placing her gently on her bed. A sweet, chaste kiss to her forehead, murmured words that were unintelligible to her exhausted mind. The princess succumbed to her slumber within moments, happily oblivious to how the world around her began to change. 

The gentleman in blue disappeared into the darkness of the night. 

\-----------

Y/N fluttered her eyes open the next day, when warm rays of sunlight flooded the room. 

The world was a spinning mirage and there was a slight throb in her head. The sheets rustled as the groggy princess sat up in her warm, cozy bed. She brought up one hand to rub the remaining remnants of sleep from her eyes, hazy mind scrambling to take in her surroundings. 

Dark walls with intricate carvings, tall ceiling from which a gorgeous chandelier drooped. Warm rays of sunlight flittered in from floor-length windows, a fireplace where the fire danced and crackled. Something gnawed at the back of her mind, prompting a frown to marr the princess’ face. 

She thought she saw a flickering image of ivory white walls that were painted in an orange glow, like that of dimming rays of sunlight pouring inside her room from the big windows. 

“Good morning my beloved daughter. Did you sleep well, dear Y/N?”

At the sound of a warm voice, Y/N turned her head towards the door of her room. Her mother was there, holding a bouquet of roses in her hands, petals still doused with droplets of dew. A kind smile was blooming on her face, her gaze was soft and full of love. The princess blinked at her parent, who proceeded to walk towards the vanity and put away the flowers in a vase that rested atop its dark wooden surface.

Weren’t the roses still fresh yesterday? 

“Oh my… you seem a bit faint.” Y/N jolted when she felt a hand caress her cheek. She blinked at her mother in an owlish manner, who let out a sigh as she saw how dazed her daughter was. 

“I reckon you must be hungry. Come now, let’s enjoy breakfast together. A hearty meal is always a good way to start the day, my dear.” 

“What are we having today?” Y/N asked, feeling her guts churn when she saw how her question prompted an unreadable expression to spread on her mother’s face. A scowl, scornful and cold, making the princess’ face pale. 

But her mother simply smiled in return, before tapping the tip of her nose with a finger. 

“Only your favorites dear.” came the queen’s reply, accompanied with a kiss to Y/N’s forehead 

_“Only your favorites.”_

The doors to her bedroom creaked closed behind her before Y/N accompanied her mother to the dining hall. Their steps were elegant and light, two shadows trailed behind the two of them. The queen had her head held high, humming a little tune and chancing a glance at her daughter now and then. 

Y/N felt out of place being in her own home. 

An odd sense of deja vu washed over the princess, who walked alongside her mother like a marionette being strung. Unfamiliar corridors, a crippling silence. Dread that bubbled in her heart whenever they crossed paths with the servants, whose eyes were vacant and smiles were crooked. There was something unsettling about the paintings that adorned the walls, but she did not have time to stop and admire them, not when there was a gentleman waiting to meet her after breakfast.

Strange how all the paintings depicted a mourning king, sitting all alone in a dark throne room surrounded by briars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, once again I am so sorry for the slow update (||_ _)人 Please feel free to leave a comment, I'm always happy to know about your opinions and suggestions on the story òwó)9  
> How have you been, everyone? I certainly hope that you all are safe and sound, especially when the world keeps becoming crazier and crazier (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
> Let's all do our best and hang in there, all of these dark days too shall pass! Please stay safe and take care! (´• ω •`)ﾉ


	14. Once upon a nightmare-chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ I have returned with an update for Vergil's twisted little fairy tale (・∀・)ノ  
> I'm terribly sorry again for the wait, I've been rather distracted playing gacha games.. Why are they so addicting aaaaaaa _(:3 」∠)_ Do you guys know or play a game called "Arknights"? I am currently losing my sanity for that game, ehehe TwT)  
> Aaah sorry for sidetracking ówo;;) I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter~  
>  **As always my sincere gratitude goes to Wynn, Ai and the thotty squad. I truly couldn't have done this without your love and support ;w;)7 **  
> **  
> \------------  
>  **What's on the menu: pain and suffering, angst, tiny bit of gore I think?, dark themes, no smut yet we holy on main, other heavy topics that may have slipped my mind at the time of tagging. Please proceed with caution. ********

There was once a kingdom, ruled by a greedy king and a queen whose womb was barren. 

Their land was small, their troops tiny, miniscule and lacking in both strength and number. They were surrounded by much stronger forces, kingdoms that were so prosperous that the king turned green with envy. His hunger for power kept the king awake at night, eating at him from within while he put on the guise of a wise, caring king who loved his people as if they were his own children.

He needed an alliance, no, numerous alliances, as many as there could be. People he could exploit, benefits he could reap, all for his pursuit of sating this never ending greed for more, so much more. None would ridicule him, he would be superior, his kingdom would prosper and thrive and so would his name. 

But alas, he had no children for his schemes.

What a nuisance, oh what a hindrance, why couldn’t his queen just birth him a child?

He could have sired a child elsewhere, but the king disdained the idea of asking for someone beneath him to help. No, a king of his calibre deserved someone who was more beautiful than most, someone who would bring into this world a child that was desirable and flawless. Indeed, a perfect little pawn for his political chess game.

There was a rumor in his kingdom, one that he happened to catch words of one day. Deep in the forest she dwelled, and wondrous were her spells. A fairy, that they said she was, who was fairer than most. Her heart was crystal clear like the water of the stream that flowed through the forest, her voice sweet like honey and her smile as warm as the sun.

So the king hatched a little plan.

He ventured to the forest all by himself one day, intending to court her and hoping that she would bear him a child. The queen, blinded by her husband’s promise of giving her a child that she could never have, agreed to his little scheme without misgivings. She wanted nothing else than to be a mother, no matter the costs.

The enigmatic fairy welcomed the king’s sweet courtship, just as much as she got intoxicated on his honeyed words. He would be there when the last rays of the sun illuminate the kingdom, and left at twilight, faithfully everyday. Their sinful coupling bore fruit, for eventually a child was born. Her mother brought her into this world all alone, wailing and screaming to the moon and stars.

But the king only wanted the child, and he cared not about the one who had birthed her. 

He visited the forest again that day, except this time he was not alone. There was a crooked smile on his face as the king held the crying infant in his arms, cooing and chuckling at the little flailing limbs. His men restrained her mother, who begged and screamed for him to return her child in vain. The king left the forest utterly satisfied and beyond thrilled, paying no mind to how he had ordered his men to ransack the forest. 

His queen was overjoyed when the king returned with a child, cradling the little soul in her arms and cooing with teary eyes. But the king was restless, his mind was plagued with uncertainties and fears that his secretive lover would return to reclaim her child. He began painting a false, despicable picture about the scorned fairy, and before long, rumors spread like wildfire. 

Left alone in a ransacked forest and surrounded by hate, the broken fairy lamented her fate.

Scorned and betrayed, darkness began to corrupt her once crystal clear heart. 

Her magnificence dimmed, her hatred dyed her beautiful gown black. 

There was a fire burning deep within her heart, just as wicked thoughts haunted her mind. 

  
  


**_“If I can’t have you, my child, then no one will.”_ **

  
  


**\------------**

Time passed by in a blur, and before long twenty years had gone by. 

The scorned fairy stayed by the princess’ side, ever since the curse had befallen the unfortunate maiden. In the dreadful silence of the tower she sang to her daughter, a gentle lullaby from her broken heart. She wove beautiful dreams that would never end, created a perfect little world where she was the mother that she could never be. Safe and sound from the world, untouched and forever young. Her daughter was there by her side, in a place that was a safe haven for them both. 

Many years she had spent watching the kingdom fall to ruins, from the tower where her fair princess slumbered away. She thought it was rather fitting, truly, seeing how the despicable king and his queen sat on a pair of thrones made of lies. 

Gone were the glorious days, as darkness engulfed the country ever since tragedy had struck her highness. With the king descending into a spiral of madness and the queen drowning in lamentations, the kingdom was plunged into its darkest era. The fields were barren, the soil cracked. People left the kingdom one by one, and those who were left behind withered away as life dimmed little by little.

The queen eventually died of heartbreak, leaving behind her husband all alone in his dying kingdom. 

He cursed it all, condemned it all, lost in a labyrinth of madness and depravity. His laughter echoed through the lonely palace, he mumbled incoherent words that fell onto deaf ears. But it mattered not, not to the scorned fairy, for her love for him had died, burnt away in the flames of hatred and betrayal. As long as she could be with her daughter, tucked in this little corner of the world, no one and nothing else mattered. 

**_“Sleep my child, close your eyes and let my song lull you to sleep._ **

**_I will lead you to a perfect world, a realm where pleasant dreams drift._ **

**_Safe and sound from the world, happy and carefree like a bird._ **

**_Remember me, please remember me, for never will I let you be hurt._ **

Her happy days came to a halt, when one day, a king clad in blue happened to pass by the kingdom. 

He had heard stories that surrounded this kingdom, had caught words of how the king promised bountiful rewards for those who could wake up his slumbering daughter. Ah yes… the unfortunate princess. They said she was fairer than most, claimed that she was like a rose frozen in time. Beautiful and mysterious, soundly asleep and kept away in a lonesome tower where not a soul dared to wander. 

And so the king, Vergil, ventured forward, wanting to know what awaited him in the kingdom that laid in ruins. His presence did not go unnoticed, for a twinge of unpleasant disdain flared up within the broken heart of the scorned fairy. Her sweet yet melancholic lullabies came to a stop as the otherworldly being walked towards the window of the tower, where she cast a gaze at the faraway horizon. 

What an unpleasant turn of events, a pesky uninvited stranger had come to foil her little scheme of selfish happiness. 

With a frown etched her face and a flick of her hand, gigantic briars sprouted forth from the barren soil. Grotesque just like the bitter feelings that plagued the dark fairy’s heart, they formed a mighty wall that surrounded the ruined kingdom, barricading the blue king’s path. None shall enter, and none shall get out. That was what she had planned, for this was her twisted little playground now. 

But her efforts were thwarted the moment the king in blue drew his blade. 

It was a peculiar sword, one that she had never seen before. Elegant and swift, sharp with no hesitation. He cut down the briars one after another, determined to pave a path into the kingdom as he ushered his horse to march forward. Tried as she might, the fairy could not hope to command her deadly briars to sprout in time, not when her opponent was as swift as a sparrow. 

Thus the dark fairy decided to confront this stranger herself, but not before planting a little kiss to her daughter’s forehead. Casting the sleeping princess a lingering look, she made her ways towards the window and leaped, morphing into an ominous cloud and tore through the air to reach the powerful king. 

Her sudden appearance was greeted with a cold look, one that prompted a wry smile to tug at the corners of her lips. Tall and handsome, mysterious and powerful. This man reminded her of memories that she had buried so deep within her heart, of those days when she saw the world through rose tinted glasses. 

“What a surprise, to think that this kingdom would still get a sudden visitor after all those years rotting away in silence.” torrents of dark energy began to swirl around her, forming and manifesting in a monstrous form that loomed over the stoic king. 

“Not a step further now, I will not allow it!” the scorned being shot her opponent a disdainful look, watching as he got into a defensive stance.

A fierce battle took place then, and to her surprise, the man was a capable warrior. The ground trembled and shattered, the edge of the king’s blade shone and reflected her silhouette. How grotesque she had become, consumed by the darkest, most hideous feeling that lodged within her heart. Vengeance corrupted her, and for a fleeting moment she remembered how she was once fairer than most. 

But that moment of carelessness cost her a steep price, for the king in blue had struck her a fatal wound. 

Her eyes widened in fear and astonishment, a choked cry escaped her lips just as mind-numbing pain wrecked through every fiber of her being. Droplets of crimson dotted the grounds, her power fizzled as the dark fairy staggered. It then dawned upon her that the scales were tipping, and not in her favor. Her frame once again morphed into an ominous cloud as the dark fae fled back to the castle, with king Vergil hot on pursuit. 

There was but one thing on her mind...

If she was to die today, she would at least spend her last moments by her daughter’s side. 

**\------------**

This place had seen better days, that was the first thought that appeared in king Vergil’s mind as he followed the empty streets that led to the heart of the kingdom. 

A dreadful, suffocating silence filled the stale air. Cracks imprinted on the soil of the fields where dark birds circled overhead, their cries akin to a discordant, mocking song. Cobblestone paths tricked into different corners of the kingdom, and littered on either side of the streets were skewed little houses. There were more graves than there were people, something that prompted the king in blue to frown. 

The castle had lost its splendor long ago. Torn banners fluttered in the wind, its insignia no longer boasting the might of the kingdom. An overgrown front yard, tall gates wide open and dried fountains filled with fallen leaves. Noone was there to greet him as Vergil got off his horse, signaling his trusty steed to wait for him before making his way towards the main gate of the castle. 

Vergil had his hand on his sheathed blade as he followed the empty hallway, hearing his footsteps reverberated through the silent palace. Numerous faded paintings on the wall greeted him, all depicted a king and a queen dressed in glory of days long passed. Stairways that decayed with time, beautiful wallpaper that was now worn out and peeling off the walls. The tail of his cloak fluttered as the king in blue continued to tread the place with caution, his tall frame blocking the faint rays of light that poured in from the broken windows that he walked past. 

There was a figure sitting all alone in the darkness by the time king Vergil reached the throne room, which had also seen better days. A malnourished person with a huge crown resting atop his grey locks of hair, a long unkempt beard that reached his stomach. He slouched in his throne, bony fingers twitching on the armrests with his head hung, in defeat or in shame the king in blue could not tell. 

The fallen king raised his head as Vergil came to a stop at the heart of the room, keeping a distance between himself and the throne. A crooked smile, a vacant gaze, a pair of hollowed eyes partly hidden by the shadow of the room. Had he been his younger self, perhaps Vergil would have been taken aback by such a gaze. 

It was the look of a man who hungered for power, a puppet strung by a ravenous desire for unrivalled might.

“Ah… a visitor...hahaha… It has been a long time…” the fallen king greeted him, to which Vergil merely let out a humm in response. 

“Tell me, handsome king, what has brought you here to my magnificent kingdom?” the old king continued, a chuckle rumbled within his chest as his eyes scrutinized his unexpected visitor. 

How off putting. 

“I have heard of rumors about your kingdom, and of the curse that befell your daughter.” 

In a blink of the eyes the old king jolted, a maniac glint sparked in his widened eyes. He stood from his throne, yet his legs gave out from beneath him. Vergil watched in silence as the stranger crawled towards him, disgusted at the sight of trembling, bony fingers clutching at the fabric of his pants. The huge crown fell off, making a clanking sound as it hit the dirty floor. 

“Please marry my daughter… take her with you…!” the image of the fallen king, on his knees and begging with fervor, reflected in king Vergil’s blue eyes. 

“She will be of use to you, the girl is obedient and eager to please…! Let’s form an alliance, my king… Together we will be strong and indomitable, our forces will be unmatched…!” 

“Where is she?” asked Vergil, whose gaze was as cold as ice. 

“In the tallest tower, where no soul dared to wander... In the east wing.” came the despicable king’s answer, not even bothering to mask his hunger for power as he gazed up at the king in blue. “She is all yours, all yours…! Wake her up from her wretched slumber, and she is yours!”

“I see.” not sparing the mad king another glance, Vergil yanked himself out of the stranger’s grip and was then on his way. 

Behind him, the old king began to laugh. He laughed and laughed, mumbling a string of incoherence before his heart bursted with delirious joy. As his body fell limp on the floor, three giggling figures surrounded him. Together they began to tear his soul apart. 

**\------------**

The scorned fairy all but slumped onto the floor as soon as she reached the window of the lonesome tower.

She panted ragged breath, one hand clutching onto the wound where the man in blue had struck her. Her body felt numb, paralyzed by agonizing pain that gnawed at every fiber of her being. Such a bitter defeat it was, she mused with a wry smile, letting her guard down from a moment of carelessness. Never would she have thought seeing her reflection could unnerve her to the core, to the point that she was frozen in place, horrified. 

Ah yes, what an abomination she had become, corrupted and nurtured by resentment.

“Men and their silly game of power…” letting out a bitter chuckle, she began crawling towards the bed where the sleeping princess laid. 

Reaching out a trembling hand, she caressed her daughter’s cheek, smiling to herself at how beautiful the princess was. Fairer than a rose, captivating and untarnished. How she wished she could be together with her daughter, to finally play the role of a mother without weaving a false world where happiness would never end.

“What a pathetic life I’ve led…” she thought she saw memories of distant days as her eyes fluttered closed.

A lush, vibrant forest where warm rays of sunlight flitted through the branches of the tall trees, where thousands of flowers bloomed. She was young and free, beautiful and full of hopes, and so in love. The world felt as if it was made for two, a little paradise for her and her love who courted her so sweetly. 

Ah love… what a strange thing it was. 

The distant sound of footsteps echoed from the hallway, pulling the broken fairy out of her reverie. She was no longer alone with her beloved daughter, for someone was standing there by the doorway. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach, a frown marred her face when the dark fae realized the man in blue had found his way there. 

The gaze that he shot her sleeping daughter sent chills down her spine. 

So she tried to do everything she could to keep him away, to protect her daughter from falling prey to a life of sorrow and hopelessness. In the dim light of the room, a pair of silhouettes etched onto the wall. A blade glimmered in the darkness, piercing the frantic heart of the scorned fae and sealing her fate. 

Echoed through the land was a scream, one so horrendous and laden with utter agony that it prompted princess Y/N to jolt awake in her warm bed. 

Her heart was racing, her eyes widened in astonishment as Y/N bore witness to what was happening. There was a tall man clad in blue, a wondrous sword held in his hand with its blade impaled in a weeping woman’s chest. A lullaby echoed in her head at that moment, seeing a bloodied, trembling hand reaching towards her while tears after tears cascaded down the stranger’s cheeks. 

  
  


**_“I have always loved you, my dear daughter.”_ **

  
  


Y/N watched in horror how the unknown woman’s body fell to the floor as the man in blue withdrew his blade. He approached her bed in slow, tentative steps, not caring about the pool of crimson that was spreading, nor the fact he had just taken a life. The terrified princess felt her blood drain from her face, her heart throbbed dull beats as fear and shock clawed at her mind. 

Those blue eyes, beautiful and haunting, paralyzed her with dread. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, my dear readers TwT)7 Your support is like a gourmet five course meal and truly I am humbled that you all have given this series a chance ( ´ ω ` ) Please always feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to know about your suggestions and constructive criticism <3  
> There is one more chapter to go before we can reach a conclusion for this tale~ I will try my best and hopefully I can deliver an enjoyable grand finale TwT)7 Similar to Dante's tale, smut awaits us all in chapter 4 hehe~  
> How have you all been? Has everything been alright on your end? I truly hope that you all are okay and safe, let's all continue to do our best and make it through these dark times! We can do this! ( òωó)9 Please stay safe and take care~  
> On an unrelated note I've been listening to "God's menu" by Stray Kids, the beat is fire yall òwo)!!


	15. Once upon a nightmare- chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I have returned with the final chapter of "Once upon a nightmare" (・∀・)ノ  
> Once again I'm terribly sorry for the long wait m( _ _)m I will be on the go starting next week, so updates might be a bit slow. Nevertheless, I will do my best to not keep you guys waiting for too long TwT)7  
> I decided to go with the original version of the tale for the grand finale, and I sincerely hope that have done this chapter justice ><||)  
>  **A huge thank you to Wynn, Shon, Ai and the thotty squad, you guys are simply the best hnnnngg ;w;)7 **  
> **  
> \-----------  
>  **What's on the menu: 90% smut 10% plot, angst, vaginal+ anal fingering, mention of biting, defloration, bondage (i think??), orgasm denial, dark themes, other matters that may have slipped from my mind at the time of tagging. Please proceed with caution / skip to the end if you do not wish to read smut.****

Y/N’s heart was full of conflicting emotions as she sat atop the Blue King’s galloping horse. 

Dull was the gaze of her eyes, misty and full of sorrow while droplets of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Fear nestled itself so deep within her, and dread wove itself around her wavering heart like a snake, constricting and suffocating. Yet she tried her best to sit still, to not chance a look at the stoic man whose firm, broad chest her back was against. 

Never had she seen a pair of eyes that haunted her so, had been held under a gaze that cut into her mind like a blade like his. 

A storm of regret and melancholy raged within her, swirling and taking with it all the remnants of hope that she clung to. The sorrowful princess felt as if she had awakened to a nightmare, to a world where only darkness and despair awaited. Before her eyes, writhing on the floor with one trembling hand reaching towards her was a woman, who claimed that she was her mother. Her mind struggled to comprehend such words, she felt as if icy claws had dug into her wavering heart the moment a pool of crimson reflected in her widened eyes. 

There was nothing quite like the fear that paralyzed her when the man in blue withdrew his blade and approached her bed. 

Chilling realization elicited a broken gasp from her the moment he stood before her bed. Tall, beautiful, stoic and powerful. A splitting image of the prince in her dreams, flawless and yet so distant. Swirling around him was an aura of absolute power. He captivated her, mesmerized her, making her feel trapped in the labyrinth that was his blue eyes. His presence alone made her feel tiny, the absence of warmth and compassion in his gaze prompted her heart to drop to the pit of her stomach. 

Like a beautiful little moth drawn to a fire that reduced its wings to cinders. 

“You are to come with me.” he uttered a single command, one that made her whimper and tremble in terror. 

His voice, the very same timbre that sent her heart racing in her dreams, now made her skin crawl with how devoid of emotions he sounded. The princess jolted when the unknown man reached a hand towards her, feeling her pulse quicken as cold fingertips pressed themselves against her jawline. Firm enough to carry a message, but gentle enough to leave a breather to cling to. 

“There is nothing left for you here, in this kingdom that lies in ruins.” Y/N gasped when those blue eyes bore into hers. Like a trapped deer with no escape, she gazed up at him, feeling his words pierce into her wavering heart like a thousand daggers. 

“Your people have all died, your family no more, the land has withered away and so has your future. You are all but a remnant of history, a princess with no crown, a royal with no power. Ah...that reminds me, your father has claimed that should I wake you, I am to claim you as mine.” 

The humiliation of defeat was something the princess would never forget. 

Y/N hung her head in utter hopelessness the moment his hands let go of her jaw, shoulders trembling and eyes squeezed shut. There was nothing she could do, all the doors had shut themselves on her and there was no one she could turn to. She yielded to him, voicing how she would accompany him to his kingdom in a hoarse, broken voice that not once roused pity in the blue king’s ice cold heart.

Their steps echoed through the lonely palace, two shadows moving fast along the twist and turns of the hallways that had seen better days. Her heart raced within her chest, her breaths ragged as Y/N tried to match the unknown man’s swift steps. He had a strong grip on her wrist, pulling her along like stringing a poor, helpless marionette. The distressed princess pleaded to him again and again to please not be so harsh, only to realize he cared not about her pitiful pleas.

Leaving behind a castle that no longer boasted its splendor, Y/N arrived at an unkempt, overgrown yard where the stranger’s horse awaited. He swept her off her feet with ease, and the startled princess could not help the yelp that escaped her lips. At his signal, the steed neighed and began galloping, carrying its master and his little proof of conquest back to a faraway kingdom. 

She caught a glimpse of what was once her kingdom, witnessed with a hollow gaze how the man in blue’s words came true. Skewed houses laid on either side of cobblestone paths that trickled into the different corners of the kingdom. Cracks littered the soil of abandoned fields, dark birds cried a mocking tone as they circled overhead. Not a soul lingered, the wind howled an elegy amidst the silence of the graves

The kingdom had withered while she slumbered in a deep, peaceful sleep that was laced with saccharine dreams. 

**\------------**

Unfamiliar sceneries passed by in a blur before Y/N arrived at the territory of a distant kingdom.

Her face paled, her heartbeats chaotic and frantic the moment she emerged at the border of this foreign nation. It then dawned upon her, how the kingdom she once called home was but a little droplet in the sea that was these vast, prosperous lands. Such a stark contrast it was, for instead of a land devoid of life, the soils here were loamy and crops were abundant. Stalks of wheat danced to a gentle breeze, the sky was blue and tall columns of white clouds floated overhead. 

A wave of dreadful anxiety crashed upon her when the man in blue’s trusty steed carried the two of them past the threshold of the tall main gate. 

Tall houses that cast long shadows onto the ground, blue banners bearing his insignia fluttered in the wind. The sound of bells toiling echoed loud and crisp, failing to drown out the gleeful cheers of all the folks who had gathered to welcome their ruler’s return. 

“Our king is back! The wise and powerful one is back!” they all applauded, revered in his presence, gazed upon him with devoted adoration as if he was their salvation. 

Yet as soon as their eyes were upon her, the princess felt her skin crawl. 

Her face paled at how these strangers scrutinized her, her lips trembled at how they stared at her with such keen interest and even a sliver of superiority. Murmurs began to surround her, and Y/N dared not lift her head lest she would witness how she had become the topic of gossip. 

“Isn’t she the princess who was cursed?” 

“Damn that is one hell of a war spoils, hehe. She’d make a good mistress for sure.”

Cruel words wormed their ways under her skin, reaching for her heart and gnawed at her mind. The crown on her head felt so heavy, a cacophony of fear, indignation and humiliation roared like tides within her. Y/N could not help the choked sobs that slipped past her lips one after another, nor the treacherous tear that ran down her cheek. And yet, her sorrow did not go unnoticed, for her captor let out a scoff as his eyebrows furrowed in a displeased manner.

“Do not embarrass me. Cease your pathetic whimpers at once.”

The world darkened before her eyes as soon as those cruel, heartless words reached her ears. Y/N hung her head in utter defeat, biting her lips to muffle the sobs that bubbled in the back of her throat. She felt tiny, so tiny and helpless, being all alone with no one to turn to in a foreign land where she was seen as a reward for an easy conquest. 

For a fleeting moment, she wondered if it would have been a much more merciful end, had she never woken up from her deep, enchanting slumber. 

**\------------**

Her new life began here, in this quarter up a tower that overlooked the magnificent kingdom she learned to call a home.

Today too she woke up all alone, when the first rays of sunlight flitted in through the bars of the big window that allowed her a glimpse of the outside world. With a groggy groan she sat in her bed, hugging the wrinkled sheets close to her form and feeling a hollow sensation ate her from within. No one else was there, the silence of the early morning made her heartbeats ever louder in her eardrums. 

Tears lingered at the corners of her eyes, an exhausted gaze she held as the unfortunate princess padded her way towards the big window where she peeked at the kingdom. Melancholy plagued her mind, she longed for the days when she could walk free in the forest that donned a different beauty in the passing of seasons.

Little did she know that king Vergil was a man who had wedded another woman. His queen was a lady dressed in red, whose face she only caught a glance of before being taken away to this tower. Bitter was the feeling that dwelled in her heart, she watched as the stoic king turned his back on her and walked to the throne room with his queen. 

She spent days and weeks waiting ever since that day, wondering if he would visit her here in this tower that was so close to the stars. He was the very same man in her dream, the same person that filled her heart with such adoration and longing that she found the pain of heartache beautiful. The young and beautiful prince of that day had now become a king, whose army spread terror across the lands that he wanted to conquer. 

Much to her delight, the king sought her company one fateful night, when the moon was hidden behind dark, foreboding clouds. 

The princess was dreaming of days long passed when the door to her chamber creaked open. A tall figure invited himself in, casting a long shadow onto the floor before closing the door behind him. Steps light and graceful, he held long strips of blue ropes in his hands, making his way towards where Y/N laid asleep. Lost in her slumber, she was oblivious to the man who stood by her bed, and the hauntingly beautiful blue eyes that raked across her sleeping form. 

His dress shirt fell onto the floor, the mattress dipped beneath his weight as king Vergil got into her bed without a word. She stirred awake to the feeling of finger tips trailing along her arm, to the feeling of someone’s shadow looming over her. How her heart soared the moment she fluttered her eyes open, for the man of her dreams was hovering above her. 

“My king, you have come back for me.” she reached her hands to cup his cheeks, only to have both her wrists held within one large hand. 

The rope dug into her skin as Vergil tied her hands together. Her heart raced inside her chest, a gleeful smile bloomed on her face as thrilling anticipation coursed through her veins. She gazed at him with eyes full of adoration, admiring the body that seemed as if it was sculpted by the gods. Beautiful and ever so taciturn. He got her heart in a tight grasp, and she would not hope to have it any other way. 

Y/N jolted at the sound of fabric tearing, watched in wonder as the flimsy nightgown that veiled her skin fell to the floor in tatters. She trembled in excitement when his hands roamed her body, moaning and sighing at the way his eyes seemed to devour her whole. There was something downright titillating about the way his eyes darkened with lust and the desire to conquer.

“Stay still, and stop with your incessant begging. Your voice is grating my nerves.” 

Her heart leaped to her throat and lodged itself so tightly there when his words reached her ears. But she obeyed him, lying still like a broken doll on the bed while the stoic king began tying the ropes around her body. Held her breath in, she held her breath in, clenching her teeth and gluing her eyes to his handsome face.

She wanted to let him paint the masterpiece that was her submission across her body. 

“Perfection.” having finished his little game, the white-haired king sat straight and admired his handiwork. 

The ropes dug into her skin, and Y/N shuddered thinking about how he was perhaps revelling in the contrast of blue on her skin color. Immobilized and spread open, her cheeks were red like the petals of a fair rose, for she was baring her most private, untouch parts to his eyes. A delectable feast for a pair of hungry, perverted eyes.

She wondered again and again, just how he could forsake her for the lady in red. Her body jerked as his mouth engulfed one of her nipples, her head fell back with a muted cry as his tongue swirled around the hard nub. A pitiful whine left her lips, her eyes widened in shock when he captured her nipple between his teeth and tugged. 

It was getting hard to think straight, not when her body was responding to his lecherous ministrations in earnest like this.

Heat began to spread across her body, searing hot and palpable. Her body trembled as the cruel king played with her breasts, kneading and groping as he pleased. She arched into his touch as much as her body could, hoping to bask in his affection and letting him know how much she desired him. A harsh slap across her chest elicited a broken, pained cry from Y/N, telling her that she would only feel pleasure when her king allowed her to. 

He flattened his tongue against her nipple once more, letting the tip press against the hardened nub. An arrow of hot pleasure laced with a twinge of discomfort shot through her body when Y/N felt a sudden intrusion in her throbbing core. His finger penetrated her, reaching so deep and caressing her insides. Ripples of pleasure began to wreck through each and every one of her veins, her body rejoiced in utter ecstasy. 

“My king, please...not so rough...” she pleaded to him, in a voice that was hoarse and laden with desires. But her pleas fell on deaf ears, and an obscene cry left her lips when another finger entered her. Her eyes widened when she felt a third finger breach her womanhood, the feeling of her velvety walls stretching to accommodate his fingers rendered her incoherent. 

"Submit to your king, Y/N. Your father wasted no time on giving you up, and I'm wasting no time on claiming you as MINE!" 

Wet, lecherous sounds filled the room, accompanied by her ragged pants and shameless, broken moans. With her legs spread wide open, Y/N mewled and writhed in utter bliss like a wanton harlot. Her sweet nectar gushed like a stream, coating his elegant digits and drenching the sheets. A beautiful little butterfly, caught in the webs of carnal desires with no way out.

There was something so beautifully tragic about falling in love with a mirage, one that veiled the monstrosity hidden beneath a breathtaking facade. 

Y/N thrashed her head, enraptured by the pleasure that burnt so hot beneath her skin. A thin sheen of sweats covered her body, her chest heaved ragged breaths and hips craning to the rhythm of his fingers. The ropes burnt against her skin, heightening the divine sensation of having his digits nestled so deep within her. In her lustful haze, she saw how the cruel king watched her with a content curl of his lips, fascinated and enthralled by her sweet surrender. 

The fallen princess thought it was horrible, how he withdrew his fingers and denied her release. Electrifying sparks of pleasure began to dim within her, her cunt throbbed and clenched onto nothingness. But so much joy filled her heart when she saw how Vergil undid his pants, pulling the piece of clothing low enough to free his erect member. Euphoria painted her face, she squirmed against her binds when the tip of his cock pressed against her tiny entrance.

The cold-blooded king robbed Y/N of her innocence in one hard thrust, breaching her tight cunt and filling her to the brim. Her scream was swallowed by the silence of the night, she submitted herself to the desires of a man who hungered for a taste of her chastity. 

There was nothing tender nor loving about the way Vergil took her. He rutted into her, grunting and panting at how tight, warm and wet she felt around his cock. But she did not feel a sliver of the pleasure that was wracking through his body, for agony was all that her mind could register. The bed creaked and squeaked, his name a sinful prayer on her lips as long fingers gripped onto her hips with enough force to bruise. 

Vergil withdrew his cock at some point, but the lustful king allowed his prey not a breather before turning Y/N over onto her stomach. Her sweet essence drenched the sheets, the mixture of bliss and pain was driving her to the edge of murky darkness. The lewd princess chanced a curious look over her shoulder, wondering what awaited her when a suffocating silence once again filled the room. 

She caught a glimpse of a pleased smirk on his face, before her beloved king pushed his cock deep inside of her for the second time that night. 

Y/N sobbed and begged for more, feeling her insides stretch again and again to accommodate the cock that was pistoning in and out of her. But her pleas became nothing but muffled sounds within moments, for Vergil had shoved her face into the sheets. Her body jolted forward with each thrust as the white-haired king drove himself into her again and again. A high pitched noise bubbled in her throat, teetering on the edge of pain, when Y/N felt a finger enter her puckered hole. 

Like a fool drunk on ecstasy, she craved more. Her restraints dug into her skin as Vergil contorted her body in the most obscenes of positions. That delicate line of pain and pleasure diluted, the blue king was merciless in his depraved conquest. The world blurred, time but a forgotten concept. All that mattered was the relentless pounding between her legs, and the fingers that wrapped themselves around her pretty neck. Her eyes rolled back to her skull, a blissful smile spread across her face. She was at his mercy.

Shameless and needy moans made the telltale sign of their sinful coupling. The smell of sex was unmistakable in the air. Vergil played her to a debauched symphony, sinking his teeth into her skin and littering her body with proofs of his selfish fascination. Close, she was so close, dangling on the edge and about to fall into the sweet embrace of completion. Bliss destroyed her, his name a mantra on her tongue. She was but a writhing mess beneath him.

But the cruel king did not grant his little plaything such gratification. He pulled his throbbing cock out of her warm sheath, and Y/N watched in awe as Vergil worked himself to completion. How beautiful he was, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hung open while elegant fingers tugged and stroked his length to a feverish rhythm. Creamy, hot ropes of his essence painted her skin within moments, and Y/N could not help but give her beloved king a perplexed look when he untied the ropes that bound her wrists. 

“You have served your purpose, and now, I shall take my leave.” 

Y/N felt a pain akin to a knife twisting itself into her heart the moment his words reached her ears. The bed creaked a quiet noise, his back muscles tensed and went lax as Vergil began putting on his clothes. Pleasure began to dim within her, she pleaded to her king to stay, to bestow upon her the utter euphoria that she craved for. But her words never once reached him, for his tall frame disappeared behind the door that he had closed on her. 

Pale rays of moonlight poured into the room from the big window as the moon peeked from behind ominous dark clouds. In the darkness of the room, the heart-broken princess wept all alone. He had soiled her, had taken a part of her that would never return. A cacophony of regret, sorrow and hurt rang so loud and clear in her head, Y/N’s naked form trembled in the comfort and warmth of her bed. The silence of the night swallowed her broken cries, her trembling fingers stroked her used cunt until she could no longer remember the pain. 

**\------------**

There was once a kingdom in a far away land, ruled by a cruel king whose relentless conquer for powers knew no bound and a queen who was clad in red.

A prosperous kingdom that boasted absolute might, built upon the blood of those who had fallen in his conquest. Vast fields where golden stalks of wheat swayed to the quiet rhythm of the earth, lakes where the water was clear like crystals. His people saw him as their hero, and he was the perfect king revered by those who feared for their lives. 

Y/N had come to accept this faraway kingdom as her home, a place where she now forever belonged. Sitting by the window of her tower, she hummed a little song and held a distant gaze at the scenery she had come to know by heart. Bells tolled across the land, and people flocked to the streets. There was a big celebration, held to celebrate the birth of a little prince whose name was Nero. While the kingdom seemed to alight with joy, a bitter, dark feeling plagued her melancholic heart.

“Ah...my prince… I wonder if you will visit me again tonight…” the sullen princess drummed her finger against the window sill, to the wonderful melody that was flowing through the palace. 

In the dim light of the room, she sat and dreamed about dancing with the stoic king in the grand ballroom. She would be all that he saw, and she would gaze at him with utter adoration as king Vergil guided her steps across the well-polished marble floor. There would be no one else, no one else at all, they would be together in a paradise made for two. 

As Y/N lost herself in her own sweet little dream, glitters of magic fluttered around her drumming fingers. They glowed and danced, otherworldly and magnificent. She twirled a small dagger in her other hand, the blade gleaming under the light of the distant, silent moon. 

A sudden thought crossed her mind, prompting a gleeful smile to bloom on her face.

  
  


**_"_ ** _ Ah… Would her dress fit me, I wonder." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading, my beloved readers ;w;) Please feel free to leave a comment, I would love to know about your thoughts and constructive critism (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡  
> Whew, that marked the final chapter of this first batch of sufferings xD I hope each chapter was worth the wait, and that they were an enjoyable read for you guys~ I am once again open for suggestions, so please don't hesitate to share your ideas with me~ I will do my best to bring them to life (o･ω･o)9  
> Has July been a good month for you guys? I haven't had the best of luck recently with my health, but I'll try to hang in there. Let's all do our best to survive this month too, we can do this! ╰(*´︶`*)╯  
> Please stay safe and take care ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ


	16. Interlude: A little breather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I have returned with a quick update (・∀・)ノ  
> There's nothing major happening yet, this is mostly a little teaser plus interlude to let you guys know that I am continuing this series (´• ω •`) I have had all the stories mostly planned out, and I'll get to writing as soon as I can ~   
> If it isn't too much trouble, I have a little question that I want to ask for your opinions. I have been thinking of starting another series of dmc oneshots, but unlike this series, it will be more wholesome and soothing. Please let me know if you'd be interested (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

We have read four tales so far, have we not?

Would you like a little breather? Shall I pour you a cup of tea?

How do you like your cuppa? I personally love a cup of tea that is sickeningly sweet.

I do find it ironic at times you see, how I yearn for something sweet when all the stories that I love are anything but.

Oh, that reminds me, did you enjoy the twisted tales, dear guest of mine?

Obsession that drowned one’s world in darkness, hollowness that drove one insane.

Pitiful little butterflies tangled in the web of fate, shattered dreams whose shards cut deep.

Bitter lessons that plague one’s mind, all doors slamming shut and light dying from within.

Would you call what they had love? Do you think caging each other in and suffocating one another is a form of affection?

Ah my apologies, I did not mean to bombard you with my ramblings.

I must admit, I am elated that you were happy to listen to my stories, to the tales of broken dreams and crushed hopes.

Because my dear,

That was just the beginning.

Please lend me your ears once more, listen to these tales of mine.

Please walk with me through this path littered with fragments of my world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, beloved readers of mine. Please feel free to leave a comment, it's an hornor and joy for me to read your opinions, suggestions, as well as constructive criticism (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡  
> Whew, I managed to drop 2 updates in one go xD My schedule has been much more hectic, so my writing time has taken one heck of a hit. Nevertheless, I believe everything will go back to normal at the end of this month, so until then I will do my best to keep the updates as consistent as possible owo)9  
> I would like to offer my heartfelt gratitute to you guys, for your support, interests and warm reception of this series. I truly could not have made it this far without your encouragement, your comments always bring me such joy that I can't capture by words. I hope that each chapter will always be worth the wait, I promise to always do my best TwT)7  
> Please stay safe and take care~ ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ


	17. Frozen heart- Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I have returned with the newest addition to the series (・∀・)ノ  
> I have decided to go with a story based on the classic tale of the Snow Queen, with Vergil being the Ice King~ The idea was suggested by the lovely [@DancerinDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness) , thank you so much once again for entrusting your ideas with me (o´ω`o)ﾉ  
> Once again, I am so, so sorry for the recently super slow updates ( ; ω ; ) I have been constantly on the go, and in a few days I will need to embark on yet another trip. Nevertheless, I will do my best to keep up updates as consistent as possible ><)9 I also hope that this chapter will be an enjoyable read for you, dear readers TwT)7  
> On a different note, I was listening to [Winter Breath](https://youtu.be/3oSMuTvDHCM) while writing, and found it to be very fitting~  
>  **A big thank you to Wynn, Ai, Shon and the thotty squad for your help and support! Writer's block is temporary but my gratitude for you guys is forever ;;;; **  
> **  
> \-----------  
>  **What's on the menu: angst, stalking (I think?), obsession, slight voyeurism, disturbing themes that might not be your cup of tea and other matters that I may have forgotten to mention. Please proceed with caution. ********

Long ago, in a far away land, there was once a mythical figure.

A mysterious being, who lived in a magnificent castle of ice, shutting himself off from the outside world. He existed in stories that mothers told to their children before bed time, in rumors that folks bantered as they huddled at taverns over a cup of drink. Although many came to know him by wintery titles that embodied fear and reverence, his name was but a whisper lost in the wind– the Ice King, Vergil, whose heart was frozen and colder than ice. 

Hair as white as snow, eyes steely blue and skin akin to porcelain.

He came with a gust of wind, with snow that fluttered like petals in spring. 

Otherworldly and mesmerizing, chilling even the warmest of hearts.

He would whisk you away, would make you his for eternity.

Or so went the tales.

The ice king lived in his own kingdom, up the mountains where winter reigned eternal. The wind howled a melancholic melody, the silence deafening and the bite in the air harsh. He had watched many winters go by, in this world where snow fluttered like ashes in the unforgiving gusts. 

There was no one else here, he was all alone.

He always looked at the outside world, the world that laid beyond the barriers of his land. A mirror he used, magical and fantastic. It hovered in the air before his throne, edges trimmed with gold while intricate carvings covered its back. 

Sparks of golden dust floated in the air, today too he spent his time observing them from his snowbound land.

The humans.

They were strange to him, fickle creatures that both fascinated and perplexed him to no ends. Vibrant and warm, full of life, dorning different facades that made them different pieces of the complex puzzle that was life. They cried when they were born, and became silent when life dimmed within. They shed tears in sorrow, in joy, and even in anger. They loved, they hated, they envied, they feared, changing and adapting, unpredictable. 

The ice king often wondered, why was it that he could not _feel_ what they felt.

The humans lived together, in little villages where puffs of smoke escaped from the chimneys of their home- buildings with adjoining roofs. Vibrant flowers bloomed in the window boxes of their home, and colorful petals flew up to the sky above with the pull of a breeze. They woke at the first rays of sunlight, and slumbered when stars glittered in the sky. 

Life was tranquil and peaceful for the humans, that was what the ice king had come to know through his observations. They welcomed the new signs of life that came with spring, thrived in summer whose scorching heat made him frown with annoyance, and adored the earthy colors that painted the earth in autumn. 

And yet, none of them seemed to revel in the chilling winter breeze that always came with the first fall of snow. 

He could not fathom it, the reason why they were so blind to the beauty of the season that he ruled. The sky became clearer, and darkness would cover the land instead of the blinding brightness of the summer sun. The coolness of autumn was nothing compared to the winter cold that seeped under the skin, and powerful how nature slumbered in the wake of his powers. 

How could it not move them, he wondered, the wondrous sight of a winter wonderland where snow twinkled, where sunlight barely offered any warmth.

\--------

One day, as per usual, the ice king watched the outside world through the wondrous mirror, all alone in his icy throne. 

Gone were the long, dark nights, for spring had graced the world. Life began to flourish, and nature awoke from its long slumber when the first rays of warm sunlight peeked from behind the clouds. One after another the flowers bloomed, thriving on the vigor that spread through the earth. Birds glided in the air and sang a melodious song, banishing the silence of the long winter nights and signaling the start of a new season. 

His eyes, distant and emotionless, drank in the changes that began to take shape.The lands shook off its winter coat, meadows becoming green and lush once more and ice no longer covered the rivers that now coursed with might. 

With a wave of his hand, the reflection in the mirror flickered and changed, and the lord of frost watched as the scenery before his eyes changed to a forest where pine trees stood tall and reached for the sky. Bright spots danced on the ground as rays of sunlight shone through the swaying branches. White little butterflies fluttered their wings in the air, and droplets of dew cascaded from the petals of the wildflowers that bloomed in the shades of the trees. 

As he continued to observe with a pair of dull, steely eyes, the ice king noticed that someone was there, by the forest stream whose water was crystal clear.

Reflected in the mirror before his eyes was a maiden, who was innocent and beautiful like a budding flower that was a few days shy from blossoming. Her steps were light and free as she tread the mossy grounds, the hem of her dress fluttered in the warm spring breeze. Gentle how her fingers caressed the little wild flowers, plucking them and tucking them away in the small basket that accompanied her. 

The image of her, a villager’s girl whose name he did not know, sowed the seeds of foreign, mysterious feelings deep in his ice cold heart.

There was a glint in his eyes, flickering to the rhythm of his heartbeats. The monarch of snow could no longer tear his gaze away, mesmerized and captivated, lost in a trance that overwhelmed him. His lips parted, uttered words swallowed by the deafening silence of his castle. He reached a hand towards the mirror, towards the image of her, compelled by these sensations that he could not fathom.

He thought she was the embodiment of spring– warm, beautiful, vibrant, and out of reach.

“Oh there you are, Y/N! I thought I’ve lost you!”

A voice, young and boisterous, crushed his little mirage and made the lord of frost rigid with the realization that the maiden was not alone. Someone else was there, a young man for whom she smiled. In his hands was a handkerchief, embroidered with patterns that resembled roses and little birds. 

How mysterious it was that the young man’s presence roused something dark and bitter deep within the ice king’s heart. 

The once novel, warm sensations that bloomed in his heart dissipated, dyed in dark hues and becoming murky. His fingers clutched the armrests of the throne as the ice king watched how the two humans beamed with joy. He seethed at how the young man tucked a flower in the maiden’s hair, eyes darkening with a malice while frost began to sprout all around the throne. 

**_He wanted to be the only one who had the privilege to see that smile on her face._ **

Glittering dusts of magic sparked in the air as the ice king waved his hand, prompting the image reflected in his mirror to fade and vanish. And yet _she_ would not leave his mind, just like how these foreign sensations refused to leave his heart. Her smile, her voice, the flower that adorned her hair, the way his heart throbbed when he witnessed how the presence of another man brighten her day…

**_Ugly._ **

In the silence and darkness of his castle, the lord of frost sat all alone, lost in thoughts and utterly confused. All the splendors in this castle, all the power that he held, and yet he never possessed such a wonder that was _her_. This pain in his chest, this ugly, hideous, unfathomable sensation that stirred within him.

**_He wanted to understand this hollowness that dwelled in his once ice cold heart._ **

\--------

The maiden continued to haunt his mind ever since, like a sweet yet heartbreaking dream.

Day after day the ice king spent watching her, from the silence and darkness of his lonely world. A flower that bloomed in the warm rays of the sun, pure and enchanting, yet out of his reach. The seeds of feelings she had sowed in his heart sprouted, bloomed, latching onto his mind and leaving such a deep ache to root within him.

**_Yearning._ **

He watched how she cared for the children, saw how she took care of the little plants growing with pride in the small window boxes of her home. He looked at how she bantered with the young man who roused such strange darkness in his heart, looked at how wonderful that little spark in her eyes was whenever she smiled. Sharing a meal together, helping each other with the most mundane of tasks, giving each other a tight embrace in sadness and joy... 

Togetherness, a foreign concept that was beyond his understanding, yet so common for them, for her, for the transient folks living beyond the barriers of his kingdom. 

It made the lord of frost realize how lonely he was, how solitude was a curse when spring began to grace his heart. Such a contrast it was, for her to be surrounded by those who adored her, when all that was ever there in his world was this crippling loneliness. 

The ice king no longer remembered how long he had spent gazing at her. This pain, the hollowness that gnawed at him, he had not a clue how to exist without them. His heart throbbed whenever she was there, reflected in the mirror like a mirage before his eyes. He began to wonder how it would feel like to have her by his side, to be wrapped in the warmth that was her solace in this cold, cruel world where winter reigned eternal.

**He began to yearn for her, for a cure to the void in his heart.**

\--------

The monarch of snow began to fill his castle with statues one day.

Dusts of magic sparked and dimmed, dancing to the elegant wave of his hand. Sculpted from snow and ice, magnificent and forever gorgeous. He created them, the statues that reminded him of those who existed beyond the snowy mountains. A baker holding a loaf of bread, a nameless village woman cradling her child, a little girl with an adorable smile on her face. 

**Companions.**

One by one they occupied the vast space of his castle, silent and devoid of life. But they failed to fill the void in his heart, which grew and grew with each passing day. The ice king gazed upon them with a troubled look on his face, unsure as to why this hollowness in his heart still haunted him so. He was no longer alone, why was it that he still felt so lonely?

**Lonely.**

**Lonely.**

**So lonely.**

  
  


It wasn’t long before he began to create statues of _her._

Hours upon hours, days upon days, the lord of frost dedicated himself to creating the utmost perfection that would be a splitting image of her–the maiden who brought spring to his heart. Eyes that made his heart quiver, lips that seemed so soft to the touch. All the longings in his heart, this palpable ache deep within him, he poured it all into the creation of _her_.

One...two...twenty...fifty…

The lord of frost surrounded himself with the different images of her, the different “ **_emotions_ **” that he memorized from watching her. Anger, joy, astonishment, shyness. The different dresses she wore, the flowers that adorned her hair. He carved it all into his mind, remembering, daring not to forget. But his heart never allowed him to forget, for the painful throbs was a constant grim reminder that ate at him with every passing minute.

The more time he spent being with the sculptures, ones that he had molded to the shape of the maiden, the more the ice king realized something was still missing. It puzzled him, confused him, how they were the absolute perfection and yet still so flawed. But what was it that they lacked, when they were forever frozen in time, immaculate and beautiful for eternity to come?

**_Warmth._ **

Time marched on as spring gave way to summer, and summer became autumn

The void in the lord of winter’s heart persisted as the seasons passed, gnawing at him, haunting him, driving him towards the frail border of insanity.

So he observed her once more, on the day when autumn was about to yield to winter. Dusts of magic sparkled, the wondrous mirror once again came to life, allowing him a glimpse of the outside world. That flickering sensation alighted within him again, warm and soothing, when he got to see her once more, enthralling and out of reach as ever.

But the feeling dimmed, when the ice king realized that the maiden was not alone.

That young man was with her.

Something had changed between them, the ice king thought. Lingering touches, the little sparks in their eyes as they gazed at each other, how pink dusted her cheeks with the young man’s smile. The void in his heart flared to life, painful, hideous, excruciating, as he witnessed how she blossomed for another man.

_A man who was not him._

**Crack.**

He became a fervent observer ever since that day, wanting to know what had transpired to bring such changes to _her_. 

The maiden often stirred awake when the first rays of sunlight banished the darkness of the night, or so the lord of frost had learned with his devout watching. She would cook a meal, simple yet delectable in his eyes, before opening her windows wide. The young man would be there, at his window that was next to hers, grinning and beaming with joy when she handed him the little package that contained her thoughtfulness. 

_His grip on the armrests of his throne tightened._

Her cheeks flushed red, like a fair rose in the dimming rays of sunlight, when the young man whispered a request that caused a storm to brew in the ice king’s heart.

 _“I’ll meet you tonight.”_ , words that prompted malice to flicker in those steely blue eyes.

Darkness began to coil around his heart as the ice king drank in the sight of the maiden, bashful with a warm smile on her face, nodding her head in a silent agreement. How his heart felt akin to being pierced by a chilling blade when the young man planted his lips on her cheek, a gesture that the humans named a kiss. A lump lodged itself tightly in his throat. His jaw clenched when they parted ways, a morbid curiosity clawed at his mind, compelling him to have a peek at what would happen once the sun set.

And he did, waiting until the sun descended from its throne and gazing upon the mirror once more.

The young man was there, making his way into her room with a clumsy climb through the windows that opened wide. Giggles reached his ears, fueling the sinister fire that was burning him from inside. She laughed with mirth before pulling the windows of her room shut, barring the outside world what was happening in her dimly lit room.

But her feeble attempt was useless, for with a wave of his hand, the ice king commanded the magical mirror to peer into her room.

And it filled him with regrets, bitter, heartbreaking regrets.

Blue eyes widened, lips forming a thin line and body going rigid, he watched an indecent sight unfold before him in the mirror. 

**Crack.**

**Crack.**

Two shadows etched onto the walls, moving and seemingly entangled with each other. The young man’s lips were upon hers, urgent, desperate. There was a fire in her eyes, that innocent twinkle long gone. Her hands, the very same hands that the monarch of snow yearned to hold, were not still, fingers deftly undoing the little buttons on the young man’s shirt.

Her dress fell to the floor within moments, and the lord of frost felt his breath hitch. She was bare, for him, and for that man. Beautiful, breathtaking, sinful, alluring. But what was this feeling, this appalling, horrible, wretched pain that suffocated him. Painful, so painful, excruciatingly so. The ice king clutched at his heart, face painted with an expression that was a mixture of confusion, horror, and anger.

Their voices reached his ears, ragged, accompanied by moans and pants that filled his heart with gloom. She was yielding herself, smiling and gazing at that man with so much warmth that made the lord of frost seethe. Waves after waves of a sinister emotion swallowed his wavering heart.

  
  


**_Crack._ **

  
  


Images flickered and vanished within the mirror, before a heart wrenching scream broke the silence of the icy castle. The ice king bellowed, no longer able to withstand these emotions that whirled like an unforgiving storm deep within him. Icy spikes spread like torrents of a coursing river, piercing the frozen grounds of his snowbound land. One after another the sculptures that surrounded him shattered, fragments of ice dropping to the castle's floor like raindrops.

**_Cracks._ **

It was not until a while later that his outrage finally ebbed.

With a loud crash, the mirror fell to the floor, becoming broken and useless as its shards scattered. Darkness and silence once again surrounded him, the monarch of snow whose heart throbbed dull beats. Empty yet agonizing, the crack in his heart cut deep. Ragged, shaky breaths escaped his trembling lips, his eyes squeezed shut and eyebrows furrowed. 

The winds howled outside the walls of his castle, foreboding and ominous, while something began to flicker in his heart. 

“How troubling, she has created such a mess.” 

The ice king let out a sigh, the deep timbre of his voice stirring the deafening, lonely quietness that lingered in the atmosphere. He opened his eyes once more, blue orbs glowing in the shadows, haunting and malevolent. Thoughts of her flooded his mind, an idea began to hatch in his head as his fingers drummed against the armrest of his throne.

_Spring did not have to end, nor did it have to be anyone else’s._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, dearly beloved readers <3 Please always feel free to voice your thoughts, suggestions, as well as constructive criticism, it's always an honor for me to read your comments ( ; ω ; )7  
> Whew July was one hell of a hectic month for me. While being constantly busy made me appreciate moments of peace alot more, I also got to meet people that I hold dear once again, which in itself was a blessing~ How has everything been for you guys? I certainly hope that August will be a good month for us all, let's do our best to survive this month too TwT)9  
> I will continue to do my best with the upcoming chapters, and hopefully they will be both enjoyable and worth the wait. Please stay safe and take care everyone~ ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ


	18. Frozen heart- Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have returned with the second chapter of "Frozen heart" ^^  
> My apologies for the long absence and for the nonexistent updates for the past few weeks. August hasn't been very kind to me, and a lot has happened that prevented me from writing more often. Nevertheless, I certainly hope that this chapter is worth the wait :)  
>  **A huge thank you to Wynn, Shon, Ai and the thotty squad. Your encouraging words and support are always a great source of motivation, and I really couldn't have done this without you. Thank you so much everyone ^^ **  
> \---------  
>  **Warnings: Nothing worth mentioning, but please proceed with care. **********

A harsh winter, one like never before, descended onto the land upon the end of autumn. 

The village was all but buried underneath a blanket of pure white snow. The wind howled, a flurry of snowflakes pelted against the windows that trembled before the mighty force of the wintery gusts. 

Her shadow etched onto the dimly lit wall of her humble house as Y/N moved about, clutching a shawl close to herself while her teeth clattered. A thin layer of frost covered her window, the world outside akin a mirage amidst the unforgiving snowstorm. There was a harsh bite in the cold air, seeping under her clothes and waving its way into her veins.

As if winter carried with it a blood-chilling wrath.

Cinders fluttered in the air, fleeting and bright when Y/N tossed another log into the fireplace. The fire danced and crackled, a pleasant ambience filled the silence of her home while warmth surrounded her. But the cold was still there, eerie and biting, spreading across her body like ripples on the still surface of a lake.

Never had she witnessed such a ferocious winter like this.

Y/N thought it was unfortunate, how the lumber shed got so damaged right when the first snow graced the land. She remembered waking up to a loud noise, remembered hurrying outside with a shawl wrapped around her form only to find a skewed shed. How her heart sank at the sight, seeing lumbers spill on the still frosted ground. 

She never got the chance to fix the little mishap, not when the wind became unforgiving within days and the cold numbed her fingers. 

The sound of the door being opened halted her train of thoughts. Her lover was there, bundled up in warm clothes with snow still lingered on his shoulders and head. His nose was red, a tired look evident on his face. The young man braved the snowstorm to reach her, and warmth filled Y/N’s heart heart upon seeing the loving smile on his face.

“Come to the fireplace and warm yourself.” she urged him, hand brushing away the little dusts of snow that clung to his clothes after sharing a tight embrace. 

As her beloved warmed himself by the fireplace, the young woman went to retrieve more blankets from one of the cabinets. For a fleeting moment, and with a gaze out the window of her home, she thought she caught a glimpse of a stranger standing outside in the snow. 

But there was no one there within a blink of the eye, and the chills that ran down her spine left a puzzling sensation to linger in her mind.

“It looks like we’re running out of firewood…” Y/N tossed yet another log into the firepit, casting a worried look at the almost empty pile of firewoods resting nearby. “The shed broke the other day, and now I’m afraid there might not be enough lumber to keep us warm.” 

“Oh don’t fret, I can go and fetch more lumber and fix the shed when daylight comes.” her lover reassured her, though a troubled look etched onto his face when he gazed out the window at the snowstorm. “What a harsh winter… The children and the elderly won’t fare well if the cold gets worse.”

With a sigh, the young man parted from the warmth of the fireplace and made his way towards the door. And yet, no sooner had he placed his hand on the doorknob did Y/N stop him. She claimed that it was a terrible idea, heading out when the winter’s wrath wreaked havoc and the cold was akin to icy claws digging into one’s skin.

“Don’t worry, my dear.” he planted a chaste kiss to her cheek, lips chapped and cold. “I promise to take care out there. Come now, you aren’t afraid that some unknown being will whisk me away, are you?” 

The cold was unbearable on her skin when they stepped foot outside the comfort and warmth of her home. Off he went, on a sleigh pulled by hard working dogs. The hem of his cloak fluttered a violent, chaotic dance against the unyielding gusts, he waved her goodbye with the promise of returning in no time.

As Y/N stood and watched until her lover’s silhouette could no longer be seen, a foreboding, uneasy feeling settled deep within the pit of her stomach. 

**\----------**

He could no longer see the faint outline of the town, not when his vision was blurred with all this wind and snow.

His grip on the edge of the sleigh was tight, his knuckles pale and eyebrow furrowed. The dogs ran as fast as they could, battling against the forces of nature and pulling along the sleigh. Freezing, the air felt freezing, frigid coldness digging into his skin like a million daggers.

The scenery around him all but became hazy, while darkness of the night stirred awake an uneasy feeling within him. Snow covered everywhere, the path that led to the woods became blanketed in white. His ears drank in the cries of the wind, heartrending and eerie, ever so clear with the silence of the night.

“What a hassle, a snowstorm brewing at a time like this…” 

The silence of the night swallowed his murmured word. A harsh gust lashed out at him all of a sudden, causing the young man to let out a startled grunt before shielding his face with one arm. Left and right the sleigh skewed, the dogs barked and whimpered at the sudden strong wind that steered them off their path. 

“It’s okay, fellas, it was just a sudden strong wind.” he reassured his companions as the sleigh skidded to a halt, patting the dogs and ruffling their fur to soothe their fright. 

But something was amiss, he thought, the moment he saw how their ears were perked and their eyes more alert than ever. Thus the young man cast a quick look at his surroundings, his heartbeats frantic and loud in his own ear drums. 

There was no one there, not a soul lingered saved for the barren trees that cast their shadows on the snowy ground.

Except for the figure of someone standing and watching him from afar.

“I’m more tired than I thought…” he muttered under puffs of breath, rubbing his eyes and blinking, only to realize that he was all alone with his loyal, trusty dogs. “Alright boys, we’re going again. Let’s hurry before the snow buries us.”

At their owner’s command, the dogs shook off the snow that was starting to cover their fur. Their barks crisp against the howls of the wind as they took off towards the woods, leaving pawprints to imprint onto the whiteness of the snow-covered grounds. 

As the sleigh continued towards the woods, the young man remained oblivious to a pair of piercing eyes that watched his every move.

**\----------**

It wasn’t until a while later that he and his companions arrived at a clearing in the woods.

Nature seemed to have calmed its wrath, the once ferocious snow storm dissipated and snowflakes now fluttered like petals in spring. Tree branches swayed to the rhythm of the wind, their shadows dancing while silence permeated through the vast space. The harsh bite in the air remained, however, prompting the young man to let out a shaky breath as his teeth clattered. 

But the cold proved to be a mere discomfort, when the feeling of being watched made his mind grow restless. 

His heart was racing miles per second, gloved fingers twitching against the handle of the axe he carried for the trip. He lost count of how many times he looked over his shoulder, lost count of the times he jolted at sudden noises. All alone, he wanted to believe that he was alone, in the heart of the woods where tall pine trees reached for the endless dark sky.

But at the same time, he felt as if he was not alone.

“Okay, easy now boys, we are stopping here for now.” 

The sleigh came to a halt as the dogs slowed their movement, and dusts of snow scattered in the air when the young man hopped out of his sleigh. A smile bloomed on his face as the dogs gathered around him, wagging their tails and barking with joy when he gave each of them a loving pat. 

“Wait for me here while I gather lumbers, alright? I promise I won’t take long.”

His footsteps were crunchy, the snow sank beneath his thick boots. He walked away from the sleigh and his dogs, puffs of breath leaving his chapped lips as the cold began to seep beneath his skin. With his axe held tightly in his hands, the young man delivered clear chops to the tree branches, which drooped beneath the weight of the snow that blanketed on them.

The silence of the woods vanished when all of a sudden, the dogs began to bark from somewhere behind him.

He thought it was odd, how they all began to whimper and growl, all restless and even scared. But there was no one around, one quick glance let him know that he was all alone in the woods with his trusty companions. Not a soul was there, no one, yet tension began to weigh heavy in the suffocating, freezing air.

“It’s alright boy, we will be home in no time.” 

The young man then resumed his task, paying no mind to the unexpected blood-chilling cold that arrived with a silvery gust. Eerie how the wind howled, its cry muted the footsteps that began to get closer and closer to where he was.

Within moments, the barkings stopped.

“One...ten… twenty… thirty… I reckon I should have gathered enough, now to carry these back...” 

A satisfied smile etched onto his face as the young man looked at the lumbers he had managed to obtain. He began to gather them into his arms, picking up one log after another and counting them again under his breath, ever the meticulous one. 

As soon as he turned, however, the young man came face to face with a stranger, whose tall frame towered over his own.

Never in his life had he seen such cold, piercing eyes, had he witnessed such an aura of power that rendered him speechless. The stranger held him in a penetrating gaze, making him feel as if a blade had just pierced through his heart. A strange sense of fear overwhelmed him, he caught a glimpse of sinister darkness swirling in those steely, blue orbs. 

Beautiful, and deadly.

Before he had time to think or react, a mind numbing cold began to spread through the young man’s body. Panic and fear seized him, his eyes widened in horror as his senses became dull one after another. Frost slithered its way up his legs, travelling along his torso and encasing him, turning him into an icy statue frozen solid in place. 

The firewoods dropped to the snowy grounds with a dull sound, sending dusts of snow to flutter in the air.

There was not a hint of remorse in those eyes, yet satisfaction lingered on the curl of his lips. 

_ “Now, we wait for spring to arrive.” _

**\----------**

Her heart grew restless as the hours ticked by. 

Y/N was anxious, feeling as if millions of ants were crawling beneath her skin. She paced back and forth, casting a look outside the window again and again, hoping to see the silhouette of her beloved once more. But all she saw was the darkness of the night, and the snowflakes that pelted against the surface of the frosted window. 

The two cups of warm drinks, ones that she had prepared for herself and for her lover’s return, sat untouched and long since became cold on the table nearby.

A million thoughts crossed her mind, worries rooted itself so deep in her heart while a foreboding feeling coiled in her stomach. Something was not right, the thought alone stirred awake a storm to brew within her. Her beloved was a capable man, yet his absence as the hours went by left her wondering about whether the wrath of winter had trapped him in its hold.

No longer able to withstand the never ending waves of worries that drowned her, Y/N wrapped her thick winter cloak around her frame and ventured out into the snowstorm.

Her steps were slow but firm, the hem of her cloak fluttered against the wind that seemed to dance around her frame. She held a little lantern in her gloved hand, the little flame flickering and illuminating her path forward. Puffs of breath escaped her trembling lips, she quietly prayed that her beloved was safe and sound. 

Strange as it was, Y/N felt as if a pair of eyes were watching her.

She had not a clue where or how these seeds of unease were sowed into her heart, yet the feeling grew more palpable with each step she took. Many times did she look over her shoulder, her senses surging alive while alarms rang in her head. She attributed it to a fragment of her imagination, blamed her unreasonable wariness on the darkness that veiled unknown mysteries.

No one, there was no one, the snow was all she could see and the barren trees were all that greeted her along the way. Her shadow was her only companion, her instinct the only guiding light. This silence, the sound of the silvery gusts, the coldness that cut into her skin. 

She wanted to believe that she was all alone.

Y/N reached the woods a while later, legs feeling akin to lead and lungs burnt from tiredness. “Where are you?” she called out, voice stirring the silence that permeated through the woods, drowned out by the cries of frosty winds. 

Tired, she was beyond tired, feeling exhaustion weave itself into every fiber of her being. Her lips were pale, her muscles throbbed in anguish. Hopelessness began to seep into her heart. She had not a clue where to go, nor how to track the path her beloved and the dogs had gone. 

The silvery winds, together with the powdery snow, had erased all the footprints and tracks of the sleigh, leaving her to gaze at a ground blanketed in pure whiteness. There was not a single clue left behind for her, her footsteps were but light indents in the snow. 

It was then that, out of the corner of her eyes, Y/N thought she saw something glisten in the distance.

“What is that?” 

A morbid sense of curiosity compelled her to walk forward, towards where that little spark in the darkness was. The feeling of being watched persisted once more, causing her heartbeat to become frantic. Y/N looked back and forth again and again to check her surroundings, vigilant for the barest hints of movements all around her.

No sooner had she arrived at the clearing of the wood did her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. 

Before her eyes were icy statues of a man and a pack of dogs frozen in place. Some of them were trying to flee, while some bared their fangs. But what made her guts churn, what sent her mind down a spiral of absolute horror, was the horrified expression etched onto the man’s face. 

Her beloved’s face.

“So you have come.” 

A voice, unfamiliar and devoid of emotions, reached her ears, prompting Y/N to let out a startled gasp. Someone was behind her, the sudden presence sent shivers to run down her spine. 

Her voice died in her throat at the sensation of icy cold fingers creeping up her shoulder, her heartbeats loud and frantic in her eardrums when cold fingertips trail along her jawline. She dared not move, dared not let out a sound, petrified by a fear that paralyzed her to the core.

“How unfortunate.” the stranger began, the sinister timbre of his voice made her breath hitch. “He was trespassing on my territory, and those dogs barked up a storm when I was merely enjoying a leisurely stroll.” 

Those lithe fingers then tilted her head, forcing her to gaze into a pair of steely, blue orbs that held a malevolent glint. A man with hair as white as snow and skin as immaculate as porcelain. He exuded an aura of power, one that sent ripples of fear to wrack through her. 

“Worry not, he and the dogs are alive, simply trapped in ice and snow.” his face inched closer to hers, eyes narrowing with a hint of threat that made her heart lodge itself tightly in her throat. “Though I can’t guarantee that their hearts will keep beating within a few minutes, they did upset me greatly after all.”

At the implication behind his words, a wave of panic and horror crashed over her. No, she could not bear it, the mere thought of losing her lover and the dogs were simply too much for her to bear. There must be something she could do, something to shelter them from the impending doom that loomed over them, born from the wrath of this unknown being who refused to take his eyes off her.

So she pledged that she would do anything, anything at all, for her lover and her village to be safe from the winter’s wrath. 

“I will do anything, anything to calm your anger! Please spare my village and my beloved from your wrath!” 

There was something about the curl of those lips that made her heart throb in uneasiness and dread. He narrowed his eyes at her, fingers caressing her jaw and leaving behind a trail of blood-chilling coldness to prickle at her skin. 

“Will you stay true to your words?” the white-haired being asked, eyes emitting a faint, sinister glow that prompted uncertainty to spike deep within her heart.

“Yes, my words are true and my heart is clear.” she tried to mask her nervousness with a firm gaze, lips forming a thin line and hands balling into fists. Yet the intimidation remained, seeping under her skin like the winter’s cold and wrapping itself around her heart. 

“Come with me, be by my side, and I shall spare your beloved as well as your village from the winter’s temper.” came his selfish command, eyes boring into hers and lips curling in a small smile. “Don’t worry, maiden of spring, I shall not harm you in any way.”

Swallowing all the misgivings that roared like tides within her, Y/N offered her words of agreement. It was for the best, she dared to hope. As long as the cold no longer sapped away life, as long as her village and her loved ones could survive, her sacrifice would not be in vain.

She would survive to see spring grace the lands once more.

A pleased humm rumbled deep within the ice king’s chest while her heart wavered in sorrow. He held her hand in a tight grasp, seemingly unaware of the discomfort that was written on her face. Upon his command, a magical sleigh appeared, pulled by a majestic white reindeer that bowed before him.

Thus began the journey to her new home. 

The reindeer was swift, powder of snow glittered in the darkness of the night as the sleigh moved through the snow-covered ground. Y/N sat in the sleigh with a heavy heart, hand clutching at her cloak and mind full of sadness. She cast a longing glance over her shoulder, gazing at the icy statues that became smaller and smaller in the distance. 

The ice king whisked her away with him that fateful day, towards the snowy mountains where his kingdom reigned eternal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, and once again I am terribly sorry about the long radio silence. Please feel free to leave a comment, it's a pleasure and honor for me to read about your thoughts and suggestions ^^  
> Has August been a good month for you guys? I have been quite busy, but I reckon that my schedule should return to normal in September. Until then, I will do my best to keep updating as often as I can.   
> I hope that the chapter was an enjoyable read for you, dear reader. Please stay safe and take care :)


	19. Frozen heart- Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have returned with the 3rd chapter of "frozen heart". If you have time, please spare a minute to read my a/n at the end of this chapter :).  
> My apologies for the wait and the radio silence, but I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait ^^ There will be a fourth chapter, since I figured cramming everything into 3 chapters wasn't a good idea.  
> A heartfelt thank you to Zehn, Wynn, Ida, Shon, as well as my dear friends for helping me with the writing for this chapter. You guys are a bright light on my darkest nights, and I am forever grateful for your warm and wonderful support :)  
> \---------  
>  **Warnings: disturbing themes, unhealthy behavior, drugging (i think?), smut, non-con elements, creampie, anal sex, vaginal sex, vaginal fingering and other matters that may have slipped from my mind at the time of tagging. Please proceed with care/ skip to the end if you aren't comfortable with reading smut. ******

Her heart was heavy with sorrow as Y/N embarked on a journey towards the unknown.

With uneasiness bubbling beneath her skin, she watched as sceneries began to change around her. There was no sunlight, nor was there any sign of life. Darkness surrounded her, and all that she could see was the faint light of glittering snow. Heartbreaking was the howl of the wind, and fragments of snowflake cut into her skin with each unforgiving whirl that lashed at her.

But what made her sink deeper into despair and fright was the silence of the ice king.

Silent and majestic, taciturn and otherworldly. He had his eyes glued to the path ahead, lips forming a thin line and hair dancing against the freezing wind. The ice king seemed indifferent to everything, taking no heed of how the blood chilling cold was tormenting his maiden of spring. 

“Look how pale you are.” he remarked in a tone devoid of emotions, eyes chancing a glance at the human who was shivering by his side. He paid no mind to her trembling, chapped lips, nor did he care about how her teeth clattered as yet another cruel whirl lashed their way. 

“Fret not, maiden of spring. Our home is just ahead, and your new beginning awaits.”

Some sorts of morbid curiosity compelled her to heed his words, and Y/N let her eyes follow his gaze. Far away, standing tall and looming in the distance, was a castle that boasted his might. Eternal and magnificent, it was built from everlasting ice, and a veil of colorful light danced over its tall towers in the inky dark sky. 

How her heart sank when Y/N caught a glimpse of her new home.

The sleigh came to a stop on the frozen grounds of the castle as the majestic white reindeer slowed its steps. 

“Come with me.” his words, simple and soft, was a command she dared not refuse. He held a hand out for her, and in a reluctant manner, Y/N accepted the gesture by placing her hand in his. Coldness spread from the tips of her fingers up her arm, but not a word she uttered while following the lord of frost inside his castle.

No sooner had they walked past the tall overarching gates did her blood run cold at the sight of frozen statues.

They all looked like her, sculptured to the point of impeccable accuracy that sent chills down her spine.

“I made them for you, treat this as a symbol of my hospitality.” his voice reached her ears, and her mind snapped back to reality when cold finger tips grazed her chin. He tips her head back, and her heart wavered when a pair of steely blue eyes bore into hers. 

“Do you not find them to your liking?”

Y/N hoped that he would think nothing of how her face had gone pale, nor the way she trembled but not from delight. “Thank you for your generosity.” a little white lie, accompanied by a smile that was born out of fear, all for the sake of masking the terror that constricted around her heart. 

“How fortunate that you adore my arts.” the ice king let go of her chin, but she held in the breath of relief in fear of breaking her facade. 

“Let us continue, I shall treat you to a feast. You ought to be hungry.” 

Y/N winced at the iron grip the monarch of snow had on her wrist, a tiny gasp bubbled in her throat when her captor began pulling her along. 

The gates of the castle slammed shut behind them moments later, and Y/N struggled to match her steps with the taciturn being. She caught a glimpse of a foyer, with gorgeous grand staircases carved out of ice, and chandeliers that drooped from the ceiling like droplets of crystal. 

Their footsteps echoed in the deafening silence of his castle, loud and frantic like her heartbeats. He walked her through many large doors, made her follow him along the twists and turns of the corridors that seemed endless. Along the way, she saw them again, the statues that were a splitting image of her existence. 

They welcomed her with eerie smiles, gazed upon her with eyes so hollow that sowed seeds of terror in her mind.

The dining hall was spacious and grand, yet so lonely with just her and the mysterious man whose gaze was cold like ice. They sat at the two ends of the long dining table, yet the distance did little to ease the dread that seeped under her skin from his piercing gaze. 

Y/N was not certain if the grand feast was a gesture of his hospitality, or his portrayal of what he assumed her kind would like. But she did not touch any of them, not the colorful cubes of dessert nor the ham, choosing to instead gaze at the stained glass that was behind his seat. 

But she can only bide time for so long. 

“Why have you yet to eat? Is my feast too humble a meal for you?” his fingers drummed against the cold surface of the dining table, the rhythm prompting her mind to buzz with uncertainty.

“Your feast is wonderful, your hospitality unmistakable.” she attempted to placate her captor, offering flattering words to not sour his mood. Alarms rang loud and clear in her head, but Y/N dared not avert her gaze any longer. 

“My apologies, I guess I am not hungry.” she gave him her most earnest answer, one that was accompanied by a courteous nod of her head and an apologetic smile.

Yet they only fueled the storm that was starting to brew within his ice cold heart.

  
  


**_“I told you to EAT.”_ **

  
  


His voice, cold and emotionless, carried a command that made her eyes widen in fear and astonishment. Frost began to spread across the table, and a gasp escaped her lips as Y/N watched how the small, sharp icy edges stopped just a humble distance shy from her plate. There was a displeased look on his face, and the hints of malice that swirled inside those steely blue orbs let Y/N know her options were limited.

Swallowing the fear that gnawed at her mind and offering the lord of frost a timid apology, she picked up her cutleries and dug into her meal without a word.

The food was cold, and fear dulled the flavors that grazed her taste buds. Her hands trembled, she winced at the frigidity that spread through her mouth the moment her teeth sank into the meat. Ignoring how her guts churned and turning a blind eye to her own agony, Y/N forced herself to indulge the ice king’s command and eat.

“Isn’t it better to not be adamant about your misgivings?” the ice king began, and Y/N watched as his hand reached for a silver chalice that was full of intricate details.

“Join me, Y/N, let us drink to your new beginning and a future together.”

She stole a nervous, wary glance at her own chalice, within her reach and seemingly so innocuous. An uncertain feeling swirled in her heart, but Y/N knew better than to disobey his commands, lest she would never see spring grace the lands again. 

Raising her chalice in a toast, the terrified lady took a small gulp of the deep red liquid that she thought was so sweet on her tongue. 

The chalice then fell from her hand onto the marble floor, making a loud sound that seemed so far away to her ears. Her vision became blurry, her mind fogged over with a thin layer of haze while her body grew pliant like a rag doll. Y/N felt odd, strangely so, her hands falling limp to her sides and eyes becoming glazed over, unfocused. 

Footsteps graced her ears before she saw someone leaning in close. Cold fingertips cupped her chin, and all she could muster was a startled grunt when frigid lips were upon hers. A mind-numbing chill spread all over her body, dimming her senses one by one and rendering her immobile. 

Darkness engulfed her world, and her eyes fluttered closed. 

Spring has died in her heart, the memories of her loved ones are now a distant hazy spark in her mind.

\---------

He didn’t know when it was, but the young man awoke in a home that wasn’t his.

The world spun before his eyes, his head throbbed with pain and body heavy as lead. Somewhere near him was a fireplace, where embers danced and fire crackled. Beyond the walls of the little home, a heavy snowstorm wailed, silvery gust howling while snowflakes pelted against the frosted surface of the window.

A cold and dark day, just like when he had the unfortunate encounter with that mysterious man.

“Oh, you’re awake. Thank goodness.” 

He rolled his head to the side, bleary eyes drinking in the figure of a kindly old villager woman, who moved to place a tray onto the table by the bed where he rests. But he did not have the appetite, not even when the familiar aroma of a hearty soup greeted him. There was something more pressing, something that made him sit up in bed in spite of his aching muscles. 

“What happened…?” his voice was hoarse, the words tumbled out of his lips broken and barely above a whisper. 

“Y/N went out looking for you, and her worried mother then asked for help searching for you both afterwards. The village men found you unconscious in the forest and brought you back. I daresay it’s a miracle you made it, had they been a minute late I doubt you and your dogs would still be around. As for your Y/N...”

The old woman hesitated, a troubled look painted on her face as she gazed at the snow storm that raged on beyond the comfort and safety of her home. She let out a quiet sigh, and the young man felt his heart sink at the sight of her slumped shoulders. 

“You were the only one they could find in the forest. She was nowhere to be found, and I’m afraid trying to find her now is impossible when the winter’s wrath is so unforgiving.”

His heart broke as the words sank in, and the young man let out a quiet curse before hanging his head in defeat. He balled his hands into fists, regret and frustrations coiling around his heart like a snake constricting around its prey. The small candles in the room cast a small circle of light, his shadow etched onto the walls and swayed gently to the rhythm of their flickering flames. 

So lost in his moment of grief, he was oblivious to how the old woman was giving him a thoughtful, questioning look as she sat in an armchair facing his bed.

“Tell me, have you ever heard the stories about the ice king?” 

“The ice king?” the young man raised his head and gazed at the kindly old woman, who nodded her head with a humm before continuing. 

“I heard this story when I was but a little girl, of a man who lives all alone beyond the snowy mountains. Hair as white as snow, gaze colder than ice. He comes with the chilly wind, and hides away at the first sign of spring. My grandmother often told me to be wary of the ice king, lest you become his forever, trapped in a kingdom where winter reigns eternal.”

The young man felt as if his heart had dropped to the pit of his stomach upon hearing the seemingly childish tale. He thought he saw a flashback of the brief yet eerie encounter, the sight of a tall, mystical being whose hair was white as snow and eyes as cold as the wrath of winter. That man was there, in the forest, towering over his frame and surrounded in an air of blood-chilling malice. 

And if Y/N braved the snow storm to look for him, there was but one conclusion to her absence.

“...The ice king must have taken Y/N, I am sure of it.” he began, and for a moment the young man could see a flicker of astonishment in his fellow villager’s eyes. “I must save her… I need to go beyond the snowy mountains if I ever want to bring her back…”

“I’m afraid that’s impossible, not when he is at the peak of his might right now.” the old woman shook her head in a disapproving manner, frowning at the young man who was trying to get out of bed. 

“Should the legends be true, I suggest you set out at the first sign of spring when he hides away from the world. Your journey will be rocky, but I believe that along the way, you will find those who can aid you in saving her. For now, young man, all we can do is have faith in her.”

As much as he wanted to refute her advice, the young man could not deny the truth that was laden in her words. Wait and hope, that was all he and everyone else could do. 

“I understand…” he muttered in a disheartened manner, eyes remaining glued to his balled fists as determination began to fill his longing heart.

A few days later, the village declared that Y/N was dead. 

But that was of little concern to him, because as soon as the first bud would bloom, the young man would embark on a journey to save her. 

\---------

The loneliness no longer crippled the ice king, now that the maiden of spring was his.

She seemed so lovely, clad in the dresses that he had given her. This was a welcomed change, he thought, how she no longer seemed so wary and scared in his presence. Obedient and silent, she was more perfect than any of the impeccable statues that was a manifestation of his longings.

Yet at times the lord of frost wished her eyes did not seem so vacant.

A price to pay for drowning her heart in the cold of winter, he mused, not too great nor steep.

He knew, however, that her heart was still bound, trapped in the past that he found to be a hindrance. Little by little, he tried to erase them all, locking away the remnants of memories that she held onto like a stubborn child. She would not need them, none of them, not the memories nor the feelings that burdened her heart. 

It would be treacherous of her to not devote herself to him after all. 

He danced the hours away with her in an empty and silent ballroom of ice, where an audience of statues watched. He showed her the domain of his kingdom from a snowy mountain top, holding her close and promising her a world that was a paradise of two. She was lovely, so lovely, seated in his lap like a beautiful doll as he showed her the outside world reflected in his wondrous mirror. 

But gradually and eventually, it dawned on him that she was so silent and devoid of life.

\---------

Time marched on, yet she still would not welcome him into her heart.

It boggled his mind, how she was silent as a lamb by his side. He gave her everything, so many things, more than anyone of her kind could ever hope to give. And it crossed his mind then, how lively and warm she was around the humans. Those days he spent watching her, memorizing the warmth of her voice and the radiance of her smile. 

So why can’t he have the same privilege too?

Why can’t she lay herself bare for him like she did for  _ that man _ ?

Something ugly began to sprout in his heart, worming its way into his veins and latching onto his mind. It burnt from within, a fire so dark that compelled a twisted, dark intent to hatch in his head. 

**_He gave her everything, so it was only fair that she returned the favor._ **

  
  


The ice king sought her company one day, when Y/N was admiring the beauty of the frozen roses in his garden. He approached her, long shadow etching onto the white surface of snow that coated the grounds. She noticed his presence then, tearing her gaze away from the crystal-like flowers to instead look at him.

He thought it was infuriating, how she gazed upon him with such cold and vacant eyes.

Y/N did not utter a word when he seized her wrist, nor did she make a sound when he led her through the various corridors to reach his chamber. Their footsteps stirred the quiet atmosphere, two shadows moving with haste through the twists and turns of the lonely castle. He stole a glance at her now and then, only to feel the dark fire within him scorch his heart at the blank expression on her face.

But she would play coy with him no longer.

The doors to his chamber slammed shut, creaking a wail that was swallowed by the eerie atmosphere. She stood still before him, lifting her gaze to look at him when his icy fingertips cupped her chin. He wondered how it was possible, the way she seemed to pay no heed to the indecent intents that were so evident in his eyes. 

His lips were upon her within moments, moving against hers with urgency. He held her flush against him, steely blue eyes boring into hers. Waiting, watching, anticipating for any flicker or hint of emotions that just might flash in her mesmerizing orbs.

To his dismay, there was nothing.

He pried her lips open with his, letting his tongue snake into her mouth. Like a moth to a flame, he got drunk on the kiss, fluttering his eyelids closed as his tongue waltzed with hers. His hands wandered, mind busy with conjuring the beauty that was hidden under the silky fabric of her dress.

And when he opened his eyes, she was staring at him.

His fingers twitched, something flared hot beneath his skin at her insolence. The corner of his lips curled into that of a cruel smile, the lord of frost moved away from Y/N to sit on the edge of his bed. One by one he undid the buttons of his dress shirt, eyes never leaving the figure that was standing before him. 

“Strip.” a cruel and shameless command, spoken in an icy tone that carried not the barest trace of sympathy.

He saw it, the faintest glint of agony and sorrow that flicker in her eyes. Like a marionette being strung, she began undressing, revealing her skin to his hungry eyes as layers of her dress fell to the marble floor. Puffs of breath left her pale lips. She stood bare before him, beautiful and trembling from the harsh bite of the cold air.

“Warm me with your body, I’m sure you will know what to do.” his top fell to the floor, and the ice king beckoned for his beloved Y/N with a hand outreached towards her.

He watched as her body began to move, devoured her with his eyes as she approached him on the bed. A pleased humm rumbled deep in his chest when she straddled him, the sensation of having her lips on his incredible. There was something so maddening about her touch, he felt overwhelmed at the feeling of her hands caressing his chest.

And deep down, he couldn’t help but wonder about what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. 

The ice king laid his captive down atop the sheets, reveling in the sight of her body beneath him. Bare, arousing, and all his. He murmured a praise to her and let his hand wander, palm flat against her skin and fingers mapping the contours of her body. His cold fingertips left a cold trail across her flesh, and he could not help but smile upon seeing how she shivered in response.

That little sound she made when his mouth engulfed one of her breasts was one he could never forget. His tongue circled her nipple, flicking across the hardened nub before he gave her breast a suck. He looked at her from under his lashes, listened to every tiny noise she would make while his hands continued to grope at her as he pleased.

How could such a blank face entice and enrage him like this, he wondered.

He kissed his way down her body, relishing and imprinting each and every one of her curves into his mind. The contrast of her warm skin on his chilling body was addicting, and he thought again and again if she felt the same way too. 

Yet there was that one thought that plagued his mind, one that he tried to push to the furthest corner in the back of his mind.

Her heart was not throbbing for him.

“You chose to defy me with your silence, yet your body is very earnest.” the ice king remarked with a pleased smirk, his heart swelling with pride at the wet sound that stirred the silence of the room. His digits parted her glistening folds, and he watched in awe at how her cunt took his finger in. 

His pants suddenly felt tight, palpable heat pooled in his loins. He pushed two fingers inside her, turning a blind eye to the sorrow that drowned her heart. The sheets rustled, and the ice king was oblivious to the sight of misty eyes widening in horror when his mouth latched into her slit.

“S...stop…Don’t do this...” her voice reached his ears, fanning the embers of desire that were burning with him. He chose to not listen to her pleas, chose to shut his heart to the tears that cascaded down her face. She would learn to soak herself in his affection, all in good time.

Throwing her legs over his shoulders, the lord of frost wasted no time in devouring her. His tongue licked a long stripe up her slit, swirling around her clit before snaking its way inside her tight hole. In and out he thrusted his tongue, his thumb pressing and toying with her clit to a lewd rhythm. Her essence was akin to the sweetest nectar, and his head buzzed with delight as downed every single drop. 

It did sting, of course, how he was doing what  _ that man _ did to her. 

She came with a broken cry, body spasming and back from a beautiful arch. He thought she tasted so divine, looked so debauched with her chest heaving ragged breaths and eyes glazed over. 

He wanted nothing more but to ravage her, wished for nothing more but to sate this hunger in his heart.

Undoing the front of his pants, the ice king pulled out his erect member and gave himself a few strokes. Holding her hips in a bruising grip, he pulled her lower body towards him. A quick glance he gave her, yet the pain in his heart when she shook her head ran deep. 

“You will defy me no longer, I will make sure I will be all that you can think of.” 

Without so much of a warning, the lord of frost plunged his cock deep inside his captive’s cunt. The sight of his length disappearing inside of her drove him mad with desires, and the bed creaked as the snowy-haired lord set a ruthless pace. His last shred of patience was no more, and he cared not about how she felt.

“There is no point in playing chaste, I want you ugly just as I want you debauched.” he gritted out each word, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenching at how Y/N felt around him. The sound of skin slapping against skin unmistakable, the air grew thick with the smell of sex. He drove himself into her, lost in a trance that was born from the depths of his darkest desires.

He watched as her breasts bounced, watched as her body trembled in his hold. Her hands clutched at the sheets, agony written all over her face. The way those misty eyes widened, how droplets of tears cascaded down her cheeks and the tiny sobs that parted her lips...

Why must she look so miserable like this, when it was him who was embracing her.

Hooking his arms under the back of her knees, the ice king leaned forward. His thrusts became erratic and harsh, he slammed his cock into her tight cunt again and again. Her nectar gushed like a stream, trickling out of her and drenching the sheets. He thrived on the fact there was nothing she could do, revelled in the sounds she made every time the tip of his cock brushed against a spot deep within her. 

The hours ticked by as he claimed her again and again. 

He watched as Y/N bounced on top of him, enthralled by the sight of his cock disappearing inside of her. He gazed at her back as he took her from behind, rutting into her puckered hole and listening to her broken, pained sobs. Beads of cum trickled out of her gaping cunt and onto the sheets, he lost count of how many times he had filled her to the brim. 

But it was not his name that she cried out when she came for the umpteenth time that night. 

“How pitiful. That is not the face you’re supposed to make.” 

The ice king murmured, running a hand through his snowy locks as he gazed at Y/N. His passion has taken its toll on her, and he watched as she laid still like a doll. Her head lolled to the side, a vacant look evident in her eyes. Bruises and red marks littered her skin, her body spasmed and twitched while torrents of cum leaked out from both of her entrances.

“No matter, you will learn to love me.” he promised with a saccharine, sinister gaze, hand cupping her cheek and fingers tracing patterns on her warm skin. “You will learn to think of me and only me, and it will be my name that you will chant like a mantra.”

**_Because your heart is mine and mine alone._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly for reading, please feel free to leave a comment if you'd like :)  
> Heavy talk ahead, so I hope you will bear with me.  
> I lost an important person of my life this month. It happened rather suddenly, and up until now I still have troubles processing everything.  
> The grief that still hurts, the fact I had to help my remaining family members cope, unemployment and so many other things, they altogether have driven me to the rock bottom of whatever will to live that I still have.  
> I no longer have the capacity to keep churning out chapters every week, nor do I think I have the ability to write as well as before. Because of this, I will discontinue writing for this series, which means the next chapter will be its last.  
> I'd like to offer my heartfelt gratitude to you, beloved readers, for entrusting me with your ideas, for reading, for commenting, and for all the lovely kudos.  
> Please stay safe and take care.


End file.
